


You Know, I Love You

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Strange habits, Teen Romance, polishipping, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Doing someone’s favor and having to be on a mission to climb the treacherous Mount Silver, just to find the missing Legendary Trainer, Red, might seemed to be quite an easy task for a brand new Champion, on the first sight. However, the real deal is very different from expectations. Expect more of the unexpected situations, Red’s strange habits and Gold being teased by with, on the inside this fiction! Fluffiness, awkward moments combined with soft romance, R18 at certain part (check the chapter notes!)  Polishipping [Red/Gold]





	1. Favor and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, we’ve met again since the last author notes~ ;D Ahem, anyway, this time it is about Red and Gold’s lovely times [Polishipping], and focusing more on their –coming to be— closeness in the cavern (or Red’s living place, you may call it). It might have a slight similar storyline (for the starters) as the one I was working with before, with the title of [Hey, I love You]. And Gold would still have the age of 16 in this story, while Red is 20.
> 
> But this fiction is going to be very different on the inside, as it would be focusing more on their unexpected situations, Red’s strange habits, and Gold being teased horribly with (just like how the summary is~) compared to the ones I was working on before. This time, it would be all fluffs and... Ahem, just scroll it down, read it thoroughly, and you will know what I mean! Enjoy~ ;D

In this world – _our world_ – that were filled and inhabited by humans, with some Pokemons started to living side by side whilst blending with the societies, while the others in the wild still roamed around the whole different parts of the planets – _with all of their special species living in just one region and so on_ – the Johto Regions was one: that was discovered quite later on by the famous Professors and researchers, that there were a lot of strange and new kinds of Pokemon started to inhabited the lands and the sea; with one that was never seen around in Kanto before. The discoveries made the most talented Trainers and renowned Professors from the other parts alike deciding to roam the regions as well, to see for themselves and caught them for their own goals and purpose; for the data and trainings.

But not long after the discovery either, the appearance of the Mysterious Eggs being given out from Mr. Pokemon and out of nowhere – _and decided to be given to Professor Elm to be researched further_ – made a shocking fact for all the folks living on the Johto – _for as long as they knew for not knowing how did the egg appeared and such_ – and that was the start – _also the origin_ – of why I was setting myself out on a journey.

Me, Gold, starting my own journey on the legal age _–of sixteen_ – to get myself out from the house and be training outside, to seek some challenge and to have a new perspective of the Pokemon’s world. Well, to be honest, the first start to become a trainer wasn’t that easy. There were always that unexpected problems, and troubles, like meeting hooligans all the while thwarting their evil plans, to make sure they wouldn’t try to harm anyone else. Also, meeting a smug faced rival – _and turned to be quite a good friend_ – recently known as Silver. Along the way though, I’ve managed to stand myself proud and strong enough to be able to defeat the Trainers and training my recently acquired pal, Cyndaquil; which had been evolved into a Quilava in the last few days.

My goals as a Trainer were set when I reached the first Gym on Violet City and challenging Falkner to proceed to another town, and also for another badges. _I wanted to be strong_ , that was first. _Beating all the way to the top and challenging the League_ was the second. And last but not least, taking a visit and venturing all the roads – _that was carved along the way with all of its nook and cranny to be discovered_ – in this Johto Region. And the main thing would be… _helping Professor Elm’s research about eggs while filling out the Pokedex that was entrusted to me_ , by Professor Oak, upon visiting Mr. Pokemon’s house.

There were lots of goals I’ve set there, I knew. But I never write any of my goals on some notebooks or anything, just going with the flow and eventually having achieved everything that I’ve ever set myself on. Not that I was bragging, but in the end, my hard work – _to let me coursing my way through to the top of the League_ – eventually led me to where I wanted myself to be. I even gained the title of the Pokemon Champion, though I decided to not take the title right away and wanting to have another journey after the whole thing. I thought that once I finished myself with becoming the League’s current Champion, I wouldn’t have anything else to do on my journey but slacking somewhere like a Slaking, but thank Arceus that didn’t actually happened.

After I was getting myself congratulations from everyone who watched my battle with Lance, I was then permitted to go to the Kanto Region, by Professor Oak; who I accidentally met on Olivine’s City harbor by the day I was so confused on where to go for my next journey. I knew that Kanto wouldn’t have many exciting new Pokemons there, but hey, I’ve heard about how such Pokemon as Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle existed as the main Pokemons, that was given out if _you were about to start the journey._ Even if I were just to meet any of the starter Pokemons, it would be good enough help to fill out Professor Oak’s Pokedex and I might even discover more eggs, so I immediately set out to the Kanto, through the ready to sail ship, S.S Aqua.

While I was on the ship and inside of my room _–with me lazing myself on the bed and enjoying the comfortable mattress–_ I was reminded of the occurring events after the eggs that I was given to take good care of; after the whole confusing and exciting ordeals that the Kimono Girls gave me. The egg was hatched into a Togepi after few walks and days, with me just recently evolved it to a Togekiss with a stone after I trained it into a Togetic. After the evolution was a success, I immediately went to Professor Elm’s lab and showing him the Togekiss.

Professor’s Elm’s face was priceless back then; he was almost stumbled at the new recently discovered Pokemon and making such a gape. Professor Elm then coughed for a moment before making a statement that he would do more discoveries about the eggs and telling me to do my best for my own goals now. He also said to show him more eggs if I had ever got one and what came out of it once it hatched. I agreed as Professor Elm made an enthusiast gesture over the new Togekiss – _after it has been evolved from a Togetic_ – and giving a small pat on it. I chuckled as I recalled the event. 

And back into my recalling again. After that, I got myself the legendary Lugia on the Seafoam Island, with the help from the Kimono Girls. Man, so they were the one who eventually set and led me into catching the Lugia, after all. From giving out that Mysterious Egg to Mr. Pokemon until it reached my hands and ended up with meeting the Legendary Pokemon, Lugia. It was a hard and rough place for me to be explored and Lugia was one strong Pokemon to be catch of, but hey, my Typhlosion – _which had been evolved from Quilava as well_ – was there so _I was actually getting Lugia and out from the cave just fine_.

Then, I was going to the League ahead and making my way through the Elites and to battle Lance, the Champion. Well, surely I was already a Champion – _of both regions_ – for having to defeat him and having enough strength to defeat any trainers that wanted to have their way with me now. I knew deep down that I will just do just fine on the Kanto region after this, but… why did I feel uneasy, somehow?

It wasn’t like your just average uneasiness, it was a total _anticipating a hard challenge_ and being very uneasy on the outcome. Uneasy on what was coming to get me. It was not fear, and it wasn’t like I was frightened on whatever was to come. It was just… a feeling. _A gut feeling or an instinct_ , you might say. As I got myself thinking and being very caught up in my own mind, I was startled as I heard the ship made an announcement of having already arrived on the Vermillion City’s harbor. _That fast? Man, I bet I was having too immersed with my own thought that I didn’t even check the time._ As I heard the announcement ended, I immediately scrunched myself up from the bed and be outside in a flash.

_Well, whatever it is, I will make sure I would be able to get through it and overcome this feeling!_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

After days in Kanto with battling and caught some more new Pokemons, I was dazed as I had… already eight badges from Kanto! I even defeated Blue from the Viridian City without breaking much sweats, as we were actually quite different on the levels and Blue being hard-headed over the battles; for not switching out his Pokemon and keeping on with his principles of winning without a care. Once Blue congratulated me after giving me the Gym badge _–and admitting his defeat and his false way of treating the Pokemons–_ I coursed my way through to the Pallet Town and going to have a meeting with Professor Oak. And just when I was about to walk on the route one, I, once again, got this kind of feeling of uneasiness rising up in my chest again. It was totally visible right now, as how my body slightly trembled from the feeling.

I blinked repeatedly as I observed the area around and pretty sure there was nothing around; not any single scary or any ghosts Pokemons around in the midday of the road that tried to scare me out. I sighed for a moment before patting my own chest – _to calm myself down_ – and thinking it might be some kind of anticipation for something else. _I mean, I’ve already defeated all of the Gyms around in Kanto, and getting myself sixteen badges now. There were no more challenges after this, right? Well, even if there were, there would any trainers wanted to have a rematch, and that would be called as… a challenge. But that wasn’t it_.

These feelings were quite insistent and I felt like I was going to have a stress from overthinking. I sighed and cringed as I still had this uneasiness no matter how I tried to forget about it– _since I was quite unsure about my own thoughts about having no more challenges_ – and kept on walking until I was about to reach Professor Oak’s lab.

Along the way, I noticed there were two small story houses with red roofs, standing side by side. The house made me felt like I was somewhere… _I knew and remember well_. The atmosphere in the Pallet Town, here, was almost the same with my house in the New Bark’s and the smell of the grass and the sea, too… reminded me of the old days of spending my day on the riverbank. I stopped midway while looking on to the blue sky ahead and enjoying the quiet atmosphere; while slightly calmed myself down from being uneasy and it worked somehow. _Well, it was definitely like my home._ After a moment or so, I glanced again on the two houses and thinking for a second; either to visit or just leave it. I wasn’t quite that interested at that moment – _to find out and took a visit_ – to whoevers’ house, so I walked myself straight and to the lab instead.

Once opening the door to the lab, Professor Oak immediately greeted me with enthusiasm and beaming in happiness. He asked for few things about if I was faring well and whatnot in Kanto, before wanting to take a look on my recently filled Pokedex. I smiled proudly as I showed him and Professor Oak made a hum _–and nodding–_ as he checked the filled contents. He then took a glance on my badges and nodding _–even–_ vigorously, without saying anything. I tilted my head a bit as I was questioning on Professor Oak’s actions and he patted me on my shoulder.

Professor Oak then made a wry smile as he shoved me an HM – _contains Rock Climb moves_ – before asking me to go the Mount Silver. I was about to question him when he asked me, but Professor already said that he would ask the Guard and Security permissions to let me through the gate; the ones that had been blocked before. I smiled as he actually permitted me to go through the blocked roads back when I was about to go to the Victory Road. But there was something strange that Professor hadn’t said at all, as to why he wanted me to go there – _as he had that tone of urgency or important_ _enough_ – aside from filling the Pokedex.

“Professor, I’m sorry if I was _intruding_ or trying to prod myself on something, but, why the dangerous Mount Silver, of all places?” I asked, with a small smile tugging on my lips.

“… Gold. I know you’re a capable Pokemon Champion, as in, our _current champion_. You do know that you needed to fill your Pokedex out, right?” Professor Oak asked with a serious tone and quite a stern expression he had there.

I nodded as he asked me.

“Good. But that aside, I… actually wanted to ask you a _favor_. A favor that I couldn’t ask of no one else, not even Blue. Will you please listen of this old man’s ramblings?” Professor Oak asked with a tired smile over me.

 _A favor, thought so._ But the favor seemed to be interesting enough for me, so I actually nodded and giving Professor a hearty smile.

“Sure, Professor. I mean, you gave me this Pokedex for all the troubles I gave you and I’m quite indebted to you, as well…”

“No, no, I gave that Pokedex just because I knew you had the talent and knowing much about Pokemon. And to add it up, you really take good care of your Pokemon, so I trust you could actually use that Pokedex to its full capability. So you don’t have to be feeling that indebted to me, Gold! That was about it.” Professor said while waving his hands and giving me a hearty laugh.

I smiled for a second before Professor made a serious face all over again.

“The favor is: could you look in every nook and cranny of the Mount Silver if there’s a Trainer on that mountain? I knew he must be somewhere after the whole ordeal and that fight with Blue… And while you’re at it, I’m quite sure that you wouldn’t miss his outfit’s color. It was as _red_ as his passion for Pokemon.” Professor Oak said, while giving me a small smile; as he if he was hinting something to me.

Wait, he was asking me to go to the top of that mountain or somewhere else inside to look for this Trainer? And the way Professor said it… _don’t tell me_. Did he mean to look for _that Legendary Trainer, Red?_ I knew that he always wore red for outfits and how I’ve ever heard countless stories about him while I was on my journey in Johto. People always said that he was _strong as hell and undefeatable._ I thought that everyone were spouting nonsense and making some new myth and legends, aside from the famous Pokemon like Lugia and Ho-Oh. Now that I was reminded of the information, my uneasiness increased. _No way._

“Do… do you mean, to search, for the infamous, _Red?_ ” I asked with a slow tone, to confirm if _he_ was the one that Professor Oak meant.

Professor Oak was wide eyed for a second before smiling widely.

“Yes. Perhaps you had ever heard of him from somewhere before. But I’m sure everyone knows and even you _must_ be as well. It wasn’t some legend or anything, Gold. It’s just… Red, _he went missing_ ever since three years ago. He never returned or giving his mom a call or anything about his whereabouts. His mom believed that if he wasn’t giving any calls means he was alright. Some people even think that he died and never return. But here I was, thinking that he _must be_ living somewhere.”

I blinked as Professor said that. _Red, he went missing?_ Why did no one ever mentioned about how he went missing and making much stories about his heroic actions with the Rockets instead? I was guessing that maybe some old folks didn’t actually know and just hearing his heroic actions _–from mouth to mouth–_ instead of him being missing. Or _maybe_ , only few people like Professor and Red’s mother would know… Also, hearing it from the Professor like this, I would only think that Red didn’t actually have much friends or anyone close enough to him to know him being missing and all. Except Blue… but Blue, he _didn’t_ mention anything else but about his wasted Championship title after Red defeated him in an hour. I guess the two must be in a fight or something worse…

“Gold? Are you listening?”

I was startled as Professor called my name. I then grinned sheepishly and scratching my head in an apologetic manner.

“Sorry, Professor. I heard everything about Red’s missing appearance, but what was it again?”

I heard Professor sighed before explaining once again.

“Gold… I knew it must be hard on you for exploring the whole roads and pathways on the Mountain. And I know that the Pokemons out there were as strong as people had already said. You have to be careful and have to take a lot of supplies before going there. I knew that you are the only one who I could count on, and I was having a faith that you could bring him back to his mom and so were you, coming out from the mountain and be alive.”

“Oh yeah, Professor, I know. Don’t worry!” I said, with a prideful grin and smacking my chest; saying just leave it to me.

Professor Oak sighed for a moment, looking into my eyes _–like he was searching for some kind of prove–_ before smiling again.

“You have to use that HM I gave you earlier and make a good use of it. I know that your journey would be once again… treacherous. But don’t worry, Gold. As long as you have faith in your Pokemon, so will them. I see that you’re almost like… _the young Red_ , in spirits. And I took that as a good sign. And that was the real reason as to why I gave you your Pokedex in the first place. Now, prepare yourself for the Mountain, rest for the night and be out tomorrow. Also, I couldn’t thank you enough, Gold…” Professor patted my shoulder with a sad smile.

I grinned as I heard how Professor gave me his real reason as to why he gave that Pokedex in the first place. If… If I was like Red in his young age, then, I might be having a reason or so to go and visit this Legendary Trainer, and see if I was like him in a slightest bit. Things might get _interesting too_ , so I immediately agreed to Professor’s favor and saying thank you, before leaving the lab and Pallet Town in a rush and going around the other towns and cities – _for buying supplies_ – and to the Victory Road’s gate and be inside.

_I wouldn’t delay any of my time and might as well just giving a shot to find this missing Legendary Trainer, right now and right at this moment._

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

After what felt like minutes through the wild grass, trekking the slight bumpy road and fighting the tough wild Pokemon _–that seemed to be endless and raging over my presence–_ around the Mount Silver’s entrance with my trusty pal, Typhlosion, I managed to find a red roofed building in the center of the area…. The Pokemon Center! Just at the right timing and place. I thought my Typhlosion would need a place to rest a bit after all that battle and I too… will need a place to take a shelter, if I need to have a nighttime rest. Maybe I should actually take Professor’s advice – _to go on the next day after full preparation_ – next time…

But, _no._ I could never make someone else waiting for too long for an urgent favor, as in to find a missing person. It was quite strange for me, to be honest. I mean, if this Red was missing for three years, why _wouldn’t a single soul_ try to find him in the years, before me? I knew that Professor explained this to me, earlier, in the lab, about how Professor counting on me as I was the current champion and was having faith in me…

But then again, I have this feeling about maybe it was either because: the Mountain was so treacherous that no one ever had the courage to set themselves inside, or Red was fetched by someone else before and he wouldn’t be home no matter what. And the latter seemed to suit Blue. And that might be the reason as to why Professor sent me now instead of Blue _–since the two of them must be fighting or having some bad experience like the title was being taken away–_ or anyone else.

Did Professor think that maybe I could take him back with me just because I had _‘something’_ to take him home? Like, what, _our resemblance_ when Red was younger? I didn’t exactly know what Professor had in mind about sending me, aside from my title, his faiths and all. Either way, I would try to find him and brought him back, no matter what; even if he was struggling himself free or trying to make a hostage out of his Pokemon or whatever he had in mind.

As I was going to the inside of the Pokemon Center, I was already greeted by Nurse Joy and I immediately gave my Pokeballs to be restored. Just as Nurse Joy took them, I took a sit in the lounge’s sofa as I waited for them to be healed before going out again, to the rough terrain and fighting my ways while exploring the caves. As I sit myself, the uneasy feeling started to risen up again in my chest, this time. I felt like the uneasiness was growing even more for each time I was having myself to expect some challenge. But I was here to… search Red, not to challenge him, not in the slightest.

As I waited for Nurse Joy, I slumped myself on the wall and trying to take a slight nap, while focusing my mind to calm my inner nervousness down. I didn’t even know why did this uneasiness was in my mind in the first place. As the Kimono Girls had said, I had this _golden heart and a silver soul_ to be able to face the legendary and everything that came through me, but why… now, of all places? Was this uneasiness were because of the mention of Red’s? No, that wasn’t exactly it as well. I already had this feeling ever since I was in the ship. _Strange, I knew._

A ping then was heard from Nurse’s Joy’s front desk. I gasped as I saw how my Pokeballs were already aligned in the tray as I hurriedly took them all back before leaving the Center with a smile. I guess whatever uneasiness I had inside, all I had to do was to plow myself through and found this missing Red. Uneasy or anything, I will do my best to get it ridden off and carrying out my plan _to drag Red off the mountain_ ; if he was there.

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

After what felt like hours being inside of the maze-like Mount Silver, I found myself kept turned around and back to the first path whenever I tried to go somewhere. It was strange as I thought I’ve already passed the pathways and trying to go on the new or the next road. In the end, I decided to teach the HM containing the Rock Climb _–I’ve gotten myself from Professor–_ to my Nidoking and telling it to climb the scaled stones. My Nidoking learned the moves quickly as we climbed the scaled stones on the wall for hours before actually landing safely on the higher ground, and be outside. It seemed to be the correct path this time.

Once outside, however, the chilly weather started to creep around the area as I started to shake lightly from the cold wisps of air as it was trying to brush my face with. What’s more, my Pokemon couldn’t handle the weather so I had to return all of them inside or they would suffer endlessly. Not having Typhlosion in this kind of weather was sucks, I knew. But right now, I had _a priority and mission_ _–in my opinion, and I wouldn’t call it as favor anymore since I thought survivals in these kind of areas would better off as a mission, and that would be a survival mission to find Red–_ so I couldn’t complain about how harsh the weather would turn out to be the more I climbed the Mountain later. I inhaled the cold air for a moment and started to walk around the area.

The paths I was taking were quite snowy and there were several covered-in snow stairs that was hard to see at first, but quite visible once you were quite nearby. So, I descended the furthest stairs and be inside of a cave again after, and starting to explore the more huge-like maze cavern, once again. Thankfully, the direction of the paths were simple enough to follow, so in just half-an-hour or so, I’ve already found myself on the outside again, this time with more scaled stones on the wall. I smacked my head in response; quite tired from all the climbing and whatnot.

I sighed for a moment before releasing my Nidoking again, telling it to climb the stones for minutes, before landing on the higher grounds each time. I felt I was having quite a hard time to breathe properly every time I landed on the snowy grounds and the upper parts of this mountain; since there were less oxygen as you descended the upper parts of the mountains and how the cold affected me as well. After climbing endlessly _–for me–_ I eventually found myself on the entrance of the cavern that seemed to be the leading to _correct path_ , since I saw how the other polished scale eventually led into a dead end or just some patchy grass in the end; quite wasting my time if I went there in the first place. So, once I’ve faced myself the cavern, I returned my Nidoking to the red sphere and braced myself on what was coming to get me.

I walked for one, two, or three steps before eventually reaching the inside of the cavern, once again. I saw how the walls were making noises and quite cold compared to the other caverns I’ve went through earlier. The small gap from the stones was making whistles and some of the snow seemed to be falling inside from it. _It must be snowstorm outside_. I kept on walking the straight path while slightly observing the height of the cavern. _It seemed to be the last cavern or a part of the mazes in this area_ , I thought. After facing the dead end, I turned around in a slight, just to found another scaled stones.

 _More Rock Climb-ing, like seriously?_ I released my Nidoking again for _the Arceus knows how many times_ , and this time gaining myself a tired glare from my Nidoking. I just gave a wry smile as Nidoking tell me to hop on its back to be able to reach the top quickly; and be over with it. I grinned and patted Nidoking’s back as I took a seat on its back _–to give it some reassurance that it would be the last–_ and Nidoking seemed to be relieved and happy.

Once it started to climb the stones, I felt the area made a small rumbling sound and the wisps of cold air _–mixed with snows–_ started to smack me harshly on the face. I tried to cover my face with the back of my sleeves and made a yelp once we arrived on the very upper parts of the cavern with a loud thump _–being scared of falling down since the stones and the area seemed to be easily collapsed from a slight thump or bumping–_ and gaining Nidoking’s totally concerned face.

I grinned slightly in response after a second _–as I knew I was just doing fine and no collapsing followed–_ while patting its huge arms, praising it with _‘you’ve worked hard’_ , before returning it to the red sphere while telling it not to worry. I then tucked the red sphere on my belt and straightening myself to go outside. I saw how the white blinding lights started to come from the outer area, and that must be… the end of the road, or something else altogether. As I tried to take a step further, I suddenly felt my uneasiness grew to the max and my body stopped moving altogether. I stayed put in the front of the entrance and blinked as I try to observe the area again; just like what I’ve done back in the Pallet Town.

There was nothing around the area, not even any single Pokemons, right now. The cold atmosphere inside and the eerie sound coming from the gaping rock made it slightly scarier, and that must be the thing that made me uneasy. I inhaled and exhaled the cold air for few times, before eventually turning to look at the entrance again and going through it. _It was okay, everything’s okay._ Once outside, I was greeted by a blinding white color as it made me squinted a bit at the sight. Everything, every nook and cranny I’ve seen were white in color and something seemed to be dropping from the sky _… snows?_

I then released my Typhlosion in reaction, gaining a loud growl from the Fire Pokemon upon released. Typhlosion glared at me for a moment – _wanting to question me as to why I didn’t release it when I was trekking the mountain_ – and then shot a glare at the falling snow. I heard how Typhlosion made a grunt for a moment, before eventually making a bark on somewhere across our positions _–right in the front, or at the peak, precisely–_ and tugging my hand to move forward.

I looked at my pal for a moment and followed what it has in sight _–aside from the white peak–_ and gasped. This time, my heart was beating wildly at the sight. I was betting the white snow earlier made my sight being quite blinded that I missed something very important at the peak. This time, I saw red outfits _–which were a total contrast to the surrounding whites–_ and that straightened back… if it was like how Professor Oak described of, surely, _it was Red!_

I felt like I was going to burst in happiness as I’ve completed my mission to find Red in this cold mountain, and just when I was about to ran to Red’s direction, my legs suddenly gave away and I felt how I slumped _–quite heavily–_ to the snowy surface. I felt my legs were being totally limp and being hard to move as I tried to take a step forward. I blinked as I felt my body was un-budging and frozen on the spot as I tried to look at what was going on with my leg; since I thought I was doing just fine earlier. It was blue in color… _frostbites!_ I wanted to scream my lungs out as I suddenly gotten myself some troublesome disease or the side effects from being out too long in the cold and snow, but… Red, he, _he was there!_ Standing right at the peak and I’ve to get myself to him and took him home, no matter what!

Typhlosion was surprised upon looking at my now blue in color leg and wanting to hurry heal it with its flames, but I stopped it. I smiled as I saw my pal – _in a panic state_ – and patted its back to calm it down. I then tried my best to stand myself, all the while having a strong dedication of reaching Red: that talking and taking him home with me was a must. I felt myself wobbling slightly while walking to the front – _to where Red was_ – and I heard how Typhlosion hurryingly scooted by my side and helping me to walk; giving me a supporting hold. I smiled at my pal at its help and kept on walking. And somehow, along the way I tried to reach Red, I felt the snow has turned into one huge snowstorm. I felt myself shivering at the sudden harsh cold and being quite uneasy on approaching Red, but I shove aside what I felt and kept on going.

Once I’ve felt myself already on Red’s back – _within one meter_ – I patted on the older boy’s shoulder. At first, there were of no responses. I then pouted slightly as Red didn’t answer and tried to call his name.

“Hey, Red!” I said, quite loud and reaching up on the side of his ear.

I saw how Red actually flinched and pulled a Pokeball out from his pocket suddenly, and releasing… a small yellow rodent, Pikachu. I blinked as I saw how Pikachu suddenly emerged from the sphere and already making a spark over its cheek, readying itself to tackle me. I gasped as I saw how the Pikachu suddenly started to run into my direction in a flash and clenched shut my eyes; scared of being hit and if I was, then I was done.

And at that moment, I heard a loud growl from my side and a loud bash was then followed from. I also heard a loud tackling coming and clashed with, making the rodent being thrown back into the pile of snow. I then heard a small bump coming afterwards and opening my eyes slightly, just to look at the now… slumped Pikachu. It was screeching down as it felt hurt, sitting itself there, blinked for a moment before planting a hateful glare at my Typhlosion.

I too, blinked as I’ve never expect Typhlosion would actually having a fast response over the attack. And as I saw it actually protected me, I sighed in happiness as I petted the Fire Pokemon on the neck. Typhlosion purred in response. And at that time, I saw how Red actually slowly turning around to face me. I saw how his brown ravenous hair swiveled, moving in and about by the wisps of the cold air at first, before he slightly tipped his hat’s bills and looked me in the eye.

He, Red, had that pair of piercing of gray eyes over me, making me shivered at the single glance he made. At first, I thought that Red was going to command its Pikachu to tackle me once again, but he returned the Pikachu to the inside of the red sphere instead. I saw how Pikachu tilted its head in confusion as it was suddenly released and returned in just a minute or so. After he returned the yellow rodent, Red, once again, looked at me in the eye again. I was confused as to why he kept on looking at me like that. He had this slight daze or some glimmer appeared in his eyes, out of nowhere for seconds after seconds, while still having that stoic expression.

_It was as if he was… being… strange?_

As I tried to find out what was happening to Red, and what he was thinking about, I heard he made a soft step – _and the snow made a scrunching sound_ – towards me and leaving me quite surprised. I suddenly felt really uneasy as he kept on walking forward, so I immediately pull myself back, slowly; matching Red’s movement. Red stopped in his tracks for a moment as he saw me pulling back, tilting his head a little – _with both of his eyes still on me_ – before going to have a step towards me again, and I took a step back as well. We kept on doing that until I felt myself already backed in the cavern’s wall this time; having nowhere to escape nor somewhere to hide myself from.

As I felt Red inched even closer to me, I immediately tried to avoid his approaching body and to the empty space right beside me, readying myself to run. And just right, I forgot that my legs were frostbitten in the first place, so I fell straight on the snowy surface _–instead of running away–_ with my face fell flat first. As I fell, I heard how the snow were making a dull thumping sound for containing my body on the top of the hard surface. I let out a small hissing sound as I felt my body was making dull aches here and there, now, aside from the frostbites; since it was dulled of any senses, only leaving too numb sensations behind or being too heavy to be moved feelings.

_Just great, now I couldn’t escape and… what about Typhlosion?_

I then tried to steal a glance over the snow and saw how my Typhlosion was still standing at where Red was originally standing at, while having a confused expression ever; and it was quite dumbfounded at my sudden fall. _Gee, thanks._ Well, if Red was going to harm me, then _surely_ Typhlosion would try to run and save me like some princess, right…? As I was in thought over my Typhlosion, I heard how Red made a small movement – _making the scrunching sound over the snow again, this time_ – to my directions and squatted himself, right in front of my face.

I let out a squeak as I saw how expressionless he was and having those piercing eyes over me while he suddenly moved over to my front; blocking my view on my pal. Red was unmoving at first – _still looking me with those awe-full eyes or anything similar to strange_ – before his hands starting to reach my face.

As I felt the sudden gesture coming from Red, I squeezed my eyes shut in response and tensed up. I felt Red halted his movement for a moment _–because of my reaction–_ but he continued what he did as he planted his hand on my cheek, slowly at first, before rubbing it gently. I gasped at the sudden cold touch coming from Red, but the more Red kept on rubbing, the more I suddenly felt warmth over my cheeks and finding myself getting quite dizzy…

And at that time, I tried to open my eyes slowly to look up to Red; being quite unsure on what he was doing. I saw that Red was actually… smiling. I thought I was having some kind of illusions or some slight trick over the mountain, since I was having frostbites over my legs and the pain must be making things up, but no. _Red was really smiling_. As he kept on stroking my cheek, I felt his other free hand was actually moving down to where my legs were having its problems. I hitched a gasp as he tried to touch my legs in a brush, leaving Red widened-eyed at.

Red suddenly turned over and releasing one of his red spheres from his pocket, this time releasing a Charizard. Charizard made a deafening growl upon released, and it made me cringed at. Red also covered his ears at that moment, before giving a nod over his Charizard. I thought that Red was going to go somewhere with his Charizard, but instead he helped me stood up – _quite slowly and carefully_ – and sitting me down to the Charizard’s back, before taking a sight on my Typhlosion. I thought that Red wanted me to return Typhlosion into the inside of the red sphere, so I actually gave him the Pokeball. _Not like I could walk in this state, now do I? And it wasn’t like I have many choices in this matter but giving myself up into someone’s help._

I felt my uneasiness grew as I gave Red the Pokeball, but as he took it away from me with a small smile, I knew I could count on him. Red then hurriedly went to Typhlosion’s direction and shot a red beam out, returning the Fire Pokemon inside. Red then returned to jog to where I was, and he returned the red sphere to me, before taking a seat of Charizard’s back _–while holding me in his hands as well for not keeping me falling down_ – and flying ourselves to somewhere.

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***


	2. Help and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is out? Yes, it is! This might still be the part of the chapter one, but it is improving and leading the story to somewhere else~ This chapter is about how the two started to build their closeness, and ... ahem. Just scroll it down, read it and you'll find out what was in this... new chapter! ;D

After what felt like minutes of soaring through the cloudy and snowy sky, I actually felt _relieved_ when we were actually down on another side of the mountain, revealing there was actually another cavern’s entrance. I sighed for a moment while looking at the cavern’s entrance, before being slightly surprised at the sudden pulling _–over my neck and legs–_ from Red and… he carried me in a bridal style! I gaped and felt myself slightly blushing as I felt myself being carried by Red – _without much expression on his face per usual_ – and kept on walking until I found ourselves being inside of the cavern and be dazed.

I never thought there would be one cavern that turned to be a home, or a house, you might call it. I observed at how there were stones and woods carved on every side of the cavern and made into a cupboard and shelves, and everything else you’ve ever seen in a kitchen; cabinets, sinks, and stoves. While I was still observing, I felt how Red actually putting me down on the cavern’s floor slowly, and hurryingly taking out some towels and blankets from one of his cupboards. He then putted everything in his hands and started to roll one of the blankets on my body, quite hurryingly.

After he was done rolling my body up, he then ran to the back – _of what I could call a kitchen_ – and returned with a washbasin later, already filled with warm waters inside. I didn’t know how could Red prepared everything that fast and just looking at whatever he was doing. I thought that Red must be going to use it to cure my frostbites, so as he was already pulling my legs, I just let him. I felt that he was actually rubbing my legs with the towels that were already drenched with the warm waters first, to make sure my skin wasn’t peeled off along with the frosts. I saw how my ankles had a bloods trailing down to my feet and Red hurriedly pulled another towel – _already drenched with warm waters_ – and started to tend my blue leg later.

As Red kept on busying himself, from wiping my legs to massage it slightly, I felt like I had the need to talk with him.

“Hey, _Red…?_ ” I called his name, trying my best if I had the right person, if any at all.

Red immediately looked at me as I called him. _Oh, then he was really Red, that Legendary Trainer._ I smiled a bit before continuing.

“Um, I was supposedly had some mission on this mountain, but… ended up with a frostbite. Man, I never knew that these things could actually happen and if I _were_ never to meet you… then I don’t know what I will end myself up into.” I said, sighing through my nose after.

I saw how Red looked at me for a moment – _with a little to no interest_ – before shrugging himself. Red didn’t reply or anything, as he kept himself on rubbing my legs still, with the wet towel. I felt like my legs were totally numb from the feelings _–ever since falling myself down at the cavern’s entrance of trying to avoid Red–_ so even if I saw how the towels were smeared with blood at that moment, I didn’t feel horrified or anything. I kept on talking to distract my mind, if possible.

“And, hey… I was wondering and feeling quite unsure, but… are you perhaps having a difficultly to talk?” I asked again, this time gaining a twitch and slight glare from Red.

I bet the way his eyes talked would be, _‘what do you mean by that?’_ , as Red kept on looking at me while still rubbing the towel over my legs. I grinned in response.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it to offend you. It’s just, whenever I talked, you never replied, so… what conclusion could I have except maybe you’re _having a difficulty to talk?_ But if you’re not, then, sorry for jumping to conclusions.” I said, slightly scratching my head.

Red sighed and shrugged his shoulders again. I guess he was saying _‘whatever’_ this time. I never approached someone who never talked before so, I guess this was the first time in experience. It was _rather difficult_ … and to be honest, I wasn’t here to be treated in the first place! I was about to bring him home and would drag him home by force, if possible. I meant, his mother already waited for three years long and Professor too, was worried sick about his whereabouts. I should probably be talking about this right now…

And just at that moment, I felt my legs were gaining its senses back with the sudden piercing feelings coming from the outside, as it made me yelled in agony. Red was quite startled as I accidentally couldn’t hold my pain back and grasping his clothes in response. Red then glanced at the cavern’s entrance, gestured his Charizard to come in. Charizard growled at first – _questioning as to why the call_ – before taking a look on my side, nodding in understanding and releasing a ball of flamethrower to the woods that was piled up on the center of the cavern; I didn’t took notice of it before, but there were woods being arranged there. Not long, the warmth started to emanate from the fiery woods, and Charizard growled again; proudly this time. Red then gave its dragon a pat on its back, before returning it inside the red sphere.

After Charizard’s being returned, the cavern’s filled with nothing but a small noise of the crack coming from the woods being burnt, and small sound of splashing from time to time. Red was really busy tending my legs at that moment, as he kept himself trying to sit still while still looking out if there were any bloods coming out again; and if there were he would wipe it down with the towel immediately. I felt my pain was getting unbearable and getting to my head at that moment, so I tried to lean myself on my back and closing both of my eyes to focus myself on something else; to lessened the pain.

As I closed my eyes, I felt Red’s eyes were on me for Arceus knew who long _–since his eyes were really piercing and will struck me down if I stared down into it–_ before I spoke for myself again.

“Sorry, Red. For startling you, I mean. I never thought the frostbites would turn out to be this worse…” I said, before opening my eyes again, quite slowly.

And as I was opening my eyes, I was quite startled as I saw how Red was already on the top of my body that moment. _I thought that he was only staring… and how on earth he didn’t made any sound as he moved on the top of my body…?_ Red’s eyes were locked into my golden ones as he stared at me, like there was nothing daring enough to interrupt us by and there were just the two of us, _in our own space and time._ I felt like I shouldn’t talk as he looked at me, or it will made him feel flustered at; while I was having a small thought that he wouldn’t ever be flustered even if I ever did talk, and he would just kept his stoic expression on.

I saw how his eyes made shining gleams over me for a minute, before pulling himself up and going to one of the cupboards nearby, taking out a roll of bandages, this time. I kept on looking at Red _–while being half confused as to why staring at me again, after the first meeting at the peak–_ as he took out a small aid box from it as well, and going back to sit beside my legs. This time, Red seemed to be starting to tend my injury seriously.

I wanted to have a conversation with Red, but interrupting him after that _–awkward, in my opinion–_ moment would be… _distracting._ So I just let it slip by and let Red did his work. Moreover, he might even be unfocused with the bandages, so I shut myself up. Red took out an antiseptic out from the box as he cleaned it real fast at first, before starting to pull the bandages from the plastics, and starting to roll it down over my legs, clipping it with a pin once it was done. Red seemed to be quite satisfied with the result that he kept on looking from the bandages, then at me. I smiled as I noticed this and said,

“It doesn’t hurt, and _thanks._ You’ve helped me out.”

Red nodded before going to the small cupboard on the right side of the first cupboard _–where he just took the first aid kit earlier–_ and this time taking out two rolls of… sleeping bags from it. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but Red already opened both of them, and placing it side by side, near the bonfire. _I was guessing he was telling me to sleep on it?_ I kept on observing what Red was doing _–from pulling the ties and patting the rolls slightly–_ before letting out a surprised squeak as he suddenly pulled me up by my armpit, dragging me to where the sleeping bags was being laid on and putting me down softly, exactly right on the top of it.

Red looked at me for a moment _–as if he was asking if I was fine–_ before giving me a gentle pat on the head. I felt like he was being totally strange and considerate, Red was. He then rolled the sleeping bag’s blankets up until my neck, before taking more of the blankets out from the nearby cupboard, then putting it all down on my body _–to make sure I was warmed enough–_ and patting it slightly after. I kept on looking at Red as he made an expressionless face, even though he cared for me; I just knew. I then sighed for a moment, before giving him a wide smile, and whispering, _‘thanks’,_ as I then tried my best to sleep and not bothering Red after.

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

What came the next few hours _–after I slept–_ was a loud thumping sound from my side. I was startled as the sound was really loud on my hearing, and I jumped out from my bed, well, _no,_ _sleeping bag_ , in response. I was widened-eyed as I saw there was a … sack, with some huge brand being plastered over the front of the package, and it was… _flour?_ I blinked as I saw the sack’s name and a pat on my shoulder stopped me from thinking of anything further. I immediately took a look on the owner’s hand, finding Red was looking at me with an apologetic expression.

“Why the flour?” I asked, being half dazed as I was woken up abruptly from the loud thumping sound.

Red was about to answer with his expressions _–again–_ but not long, Blastoise was coming through the cavern, making quite a noise with its huge legs, with more flours again on its hand, and putted it down on the side of the first sack. I blinked as I saw the huge blue turtle coming through without much care and then took a glance over Red. Red shrugged for a moment before returning Blastoise to the red sphere; it seemed Red was being annoyed or _bothered_ at how his Blastoise was behaving, even though it helped carrying the sacks. Then again, Red seemed relieved by the help. Red then dragged the two sacks back to the kitchen and pulling one of them open. He seemed to be checking the contents and the quality for a minute without much sound. I wanted to ask again what the flour for, but… then again, I remembered about how he didn’t talk or even trying to answer me with his voice, so I sighed.

Red seemed to heard how I sighed, and he turned to scoot over on my side, sitting down while trying to hear me out. I just stole a glance on Red’s side for a second, before looking at the cavern’s entrance. It was pure white in color again, I realized. _More of the snowstorms again, huh? It seemed to be endless and the snowstorms kept coming, as I started my search on finding Red._  I kept on looking until Red actually patted me on my back, snapping me out of my dazing state, and nudging my hand on something. He… gave me… my… hat. I was widened-eyed as I saw my favorite black and gold stripped hat was on Red’s hands and now he was giving it back. I beamed a smile as I took my hat from, and saying,

“Hey, _thanks!_ I remembered that when I fell yesterday, it felt like my hat was actually dropped somewhere around the peak, but now you find it, thank you!”

Red nodded a little as I showed an appreciation toward him, looking at me for a moment, before he suddenly started to stand up again, to the back and opening another sack. Red might be a quiet person, but he was _nice_ , alright. I then putted my hat down on the top of my bag _–which was set down right beside me–_ as I was remembered of my _mission_ in the first place, and shot a glance towards Red.

“Hey, Red…?” I asked slowly, trying to make the older boy looked at me.

I thought that Red wasn’t going to turn his head, but hey, he was. Red turned his head slightly as I called him and waited for what I was going to ask him.

I gulped my throat for a moment: thinking on how exactly to make him listened to me, and the explanations as to _why I was here_ , in the first place. I knew that Red might be angry or even shooed my to the snowstorm if I was here to brought him home in the first place. _And about my frostbites, well, I’ve never planned anything for getting my frostbites in the first place, so I couldn’t be blamed for! But yeah, I actually knew and realized that I didn’t prepare much, to prevent this coming in the first place, and I knew it was my own fault and neglect..._ And as I’ve these thoughts, I felt my uneasiness started to creeping up on my inside again, this time even more serious. I felt my stomach churned at the thoughts and as I stuttered to say it, Red seemed to be worried.

“Uh, I, I… I know that you might not like this, Red, but…”

I trailed off in silence as I tried to reason myself and explained everything to Red, just gaining Red’s total attention now and making him hurryingly sat on my side and patted my back slowly; reassuring me, somehow.

“… I, I was here, _to bring you home_ , at first, actually. I know you might not like it, but I’m being honest! I didn’t like to lie in the first place… so I should tell you this now. You might want to throw me out in the snowstorm after this, but listen. I’ve _come here to fetch you up_ and be home.” I said; this time looking intently on Red’s piercing eyes.

Red seemed to be unfazed at first, but he made a smile after, which made me so confused at. I didn’t understand how Red’s mind works and all, so I just tilted my head in response; questioning why the smile. Red then moved his hands to my hair and started to ruffle it intently. I felt my uneasiness increased as he did this and wanted to question what the heck Red was doing to me, but his next movement caught me off-guard.

Red suddenly pushed me back on my sleeping bag, leaving me hitched a gasp and looking at the older boy with the most confused expression ever. Red smiled again, as he kept on ruffling my hair intently. I felt like I didn’t understand what the hell he was doing to me and how it comes down to this, so I spoke my mind, quite loudly.

“Hey, listen. I’m talking seriously right now. If you didn’t buy any of my words, then, we should settle it by a _trainer’s battle,_ right now.”

Red suddenly stopped his ruffling, and made an icy gaze over me as I mentioned _‘Trainer’s battle’_. I flinched as I felt Red’s expression turned into a cold one, now without much care of whatever was in front of him; even though it was me. Red kept looking at me like he was going to skinned me alive, right at that moment, making my uneasiness grew by the time. _Was this … what I’ve expected and how that uneasiness came as I set myself on that ship? I meant, preparing myself that far, only for this moment?_ _This moment: when I would actually challenge Red, the Legendary Trainer… and surely a hard battle was to come and bit me alive. The hardest battle I would ever face myself with._

I felt myself suddenly regretting what has slipped out of my own mouth, and shivered at the sudden coldness Red gave me. Surely… after this… _a challenge._ I wasn’t even sure if I _could even win_ from challenging him. I mean, _Red was a Legend,_ and surely, the single thought of battling him already made me totally shivered at. The way his eyes spoke of at that moment already made scared shitless, and how Red didn’t talk his mind off only made the situations worse.

But what came after _–and what I’ve expected of–_ didn’t come. Instead, Red made a smirk and flicked me on my forehead. I made a small _‘ouch!’_ over the sudden flick, and Red draped the blanket over my body. I looked at Red in unbelieving manner, and wanted to ask him again, but a finger stopped on my lips made me shut myself up and hold myself from asking anything further. Red shook his head slightly _–hinted that he didn’t want to hear any questions–_ as he pulled himself from the top of me and to the what I called _‘kitchen’_. I didn’t know that Red would actually have enough power to made people being scared, or _was it just me?_

Surely, I wouldn’t dare to ask anything out of Red after that moment _–of tasting his icy gaze and the cold feeling he gave me–_ but I was being sure that my uneasiness came because I was expecting to meet him and the challenges that would eventually followed someday, resulting in… _a wonder_. I clenched shut my eyes in response and tried my best to sleep again, as I felt my legs were acting up and getting hurt again; from the slight cold earlier. I was kind of wishing my legs would eventually heal soon and I could actually _take Red home, with me…_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

What felt like hours actually passing by, this time with me being overly awaken due to the sheer cold coming from the outside; the cavern’s entrance. The fire from the woods didn’t help that much as the weather suddenly turned up for the worse; snowstorms from the afternoon. I felt my teeth were chattering noisily and my body slightly trembled as the wind kept blowing from the outside. Not long after, though, Red was suddenly appeared from the back, this time with a plate filled with pancakes, with some honey and butter glazed over the top, and another platter, with a sunny-side egg. Red also gave me a bottle of… MooMoo Milk. It seemed to be heated earlier, since the bottle still felt warm from the single touch. There were pairs of silver fork and knife by the plate’s side, looking like it was coming out fresh from the restaurant.

I felt Red putted it down on the side of my sleeping bag at first, before shaking me slightly on the shoulder, telling me to wake up. I was wide awake as he shook me, so I immediately sat myself up on the sleeping bag, and taking the platters without much sound. I felt like I was going to gobble it all up the second I saw it… but, _what about Red?_ I then glanced up to see if Red was having any, and well, he wasn’t. I gave him the platter filled with the sunny-side egg to him and giving him a smile, even though I was feeling quite scared by what happened earlier, in the morning.

Red was slightly confused as to why I was shoving the sunny-side egg to him at first, and wanting to return it to me, but he sighed in the end as I kept on shoving it, and eating it up. I sighed in happiness as he ate the eggs and I too, munched down the pancakes in one go. _It was… delicious!_ If I should ever be calling him with a new title, then it would be _Red, the Genius Cook!_ But I thought that title would just made Red went on rampage, if I ever had called him that, so forget it. I hummed as I took a bite after bite on the pancakes. Red seemed to notice my happiness and being totally satisfied _–from feeling the pancake being overly delicious–_ so he made a happy face to me.

“Red. You know, I never had this kind of tasty food before. I mean, I’ve ever. But this time, I felt like I was being served in a five star restaurant, even though you just cooked it on the back. Heehee”, I said, slightly rubbing my nose with my index finger; like some kid.

Red smiled as I said that. The two of us then finished our foods _–and I gulped down the MooMoo Milk in a hurry as well–_ in a minute or so _–without much noise–_ before Red started to gather the plates and washed it on the back. I just looked at Red for a moment before going back to roll myself into another sleep, that if I could. The harsh weather on the outside made me couldn’t help myself but being wide awake. My legs were feeling quite numb as well from the overly-cold, so I made a hissing sound for each time I felt the stinging pain was back and clenched shut my eyes; as I tried to reduce the pain or trying to dismiss it with a noise. I kept on doing that until I suddenly felt that Red was actually back from the kitchen… and now with his blankets being pulled over _–from the top of his sleeping bag–_ and scooting himself to my side.

I thought that Red was only going to accompany me like how he usually did _–by sitting beside me–_ but this time, Red was being totally different. Red, he… started to wrap himself around me, while he draped himself a blanket over his shoulders as well, and then pulled me into a hug. I felt a blush started to creep around my face as he did so. I knew Red was being concerned over the cold weather and he wanted to make my pain lessened, but… _don’t you think this was being overly skin-ship and too close, even for a friend? Or was it just me, being overly wary of his being because the uneasiness that seemed to popped out of nowhere as it concerned Red or his incoming challenges? Even though I knew that wasn’t the case too…_   

As I felt myself slightly trembling when Red wrapped himself around me, I felt Red starting to move slightly on my back. I wanted to see what he was actually doing, and as I did turned my head slightly, I was startled. Red’s face was actually nuzzling into my shoulder and I felt how his breaths were brushing my skin each time. I thought that Red was actually asleep, but he didn’t. He was totally wide awake and totally conscious when he did this. I bit my lower lips as I felt Red’s hands started to move around my waist and holding me tightly.

“…you don’t have to be that scared or that wary with me, you know.”

I was widened eyed as I heard a low voice coming from my back. I immediately shot a glance to Red _–who still nuzzled himself on my shoulders–_ and making quite a gape. Red, too, was at first confused as to why I made such a gape. Not long, he realized that he actually… slipped himself and talked. I heard how Red gulped down his own throat as realization started to dawn on him; that he _‘did’_ talked to me. Red then started to close his eyes as he was being totally conscious on what he just spilled earlier. I, at that time didn’t want to waste my chance to point something out to Red, so I immediately opened my mouth,

“What now, after you’ve actually talked, now you tried to sleep it off. What, you want to make some excuses that _you’re actually sleep-talking?_ Well, it still _counts as a talk_ , you know!” I said, giving him a slight snicker as I heard how Red made an uncomfortable shuffling on my back.

 “… No. That’s not it.” Red replied, this time, shorter than earlier.

I sighed as he said that.

“Well, Red. Whatever excuses you made, you still _talked_ , alright? And keep on talking. Don’t shut yourself up again after this. And hey, about going home… what if we actually go home together once the snowstorms subsided?” I asked again, this time waiting for Red’s reply.

Red didn’t reply anything but giving me a small sigh. I felt like I had the need to drag Red out from this _‘home turned to be’_ cavern and telling him to go home, at once, so I opened my mouth again this time, with,

“Listen, Red. I know you might have a reason for not going to go home, but did you know your mother and Professor were worried sick? I knew I am _an outsider_ to you, or probably… a messenger. But you know I had the mission to at least bring you back home, and also getting myself out of here, alive.” I said.

“For _what,_ exactly?”

Red’s question suddenly caught me off-guard. _For what, great question._ I didn’t know the reason or knowing the answer to that question, so I kept quiet. Red, too, kept quiet for as long as I was. I sighed in the end, admitting that I didn’t know for what exactly, aside from my own mission.

“I don’t know. All I know that I must bring you back home, that is. You could at least visit your mother or Professor to let them know that you’re doing just fine.”

I heard Red’s shuffled a bit on my back this time _–making a shrug, I bet–_ and feeling how his raven hair brushed the side of my neck. It was kind of ticklish, but I decided not to tell and let him stayed on my shoulder. I was kind of betting that he didn’t want to be home, no matter what. But what came next from Red’s mouth made me quite surprised.

“Alright, I get it. I’ll just visit them… and then going back here to live as I would like myself to.” Red said, in a low and huffed voice, like he was admitting defeat.

“Well, that’s good… and _what?!_ You’re _still insistent_ on living here? Man, you’re _stubborn!_ ” I snapped as I just heard clearly on what he just said earlier.

Red chuckled as he heard me yelling at the realization. I felt his hands moving again to the top of my waist, that time. Red was rubbing my hips slightly, stroking it for a moment before moving down on my waist again. Red was doing that repeatedly _–for a minute or a longer–_ before he eventually stopped and settled his hands right on my waist. I didn’t know if Red was doing that intentionally or simply just a reflex _–as he had something in his mind–_ so I let him.

“So _are you_.” He said, with a little laugh following after.

I felt like the two of us were being quite stubborn with each other’s idea so I, too, laughed it off with Red. The two of us then laughed so hard over the sudden joke and the fun we just made. Our laughs were even echoed over the cavern’s wall and to the outside, if there were anyone who could be able to hear it. I felt like my stomach was going to be ripped apart if we kept on laughing, so I eventually stopped myself while wheezing slightly in the end. I patted my lungs for a moment before taking a notice of Red’s strange reaction; as he stayed silent. Earlier, I noticed at how Red paused and becoming quiet for a moment _–when the two of us should still be laughing–_ and trying to voice my concern over him.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Red?” I asked with a concerned tone; this time I was quite confused as to why Red stayed quiet all the sudden.

I heard nothing but silent wisps of cold air coming through, right from the outside for a minute, before Red eventually voiced his thoughts, interrupting _–or breaking–_ the small wisps’ noises.

“Come to think of it… I don’t know what your _name_ is…” Red said, in a low whisper.

I was surprised as Red said that, then laughing hysterically. Red flinched as he was not expecting me to laugh after what he’d just said – _since it wasn’t in the slightest funny, I knew_ – and Red seemed to shrug himself at that; telling it as whatever. I then tried to move myself to face Red _–who was still insistent on grabbing my waist before releasing it as I tried to move my body–_ and once I did, I gave him a grin.

“I’m Gold. _Gold_ , Red. Nice to meet you.” I said, giving him a slight pat on the shoulder.

Red seemed to be uninterested and quite pissed at first, but once he got my name – _sound and clear at that_ – he smiled. Red then started to wrap himself over my waist again, pulling me into another hug; it was almost like a bear-hug. I let out a small squeak and blushing fervently as he suddenly did that.

“He-hey, Red. I know you’re happy that you got yourself a new friend, but _w-why_ the hug?” I asked again, while trying to struggle myself free from his hug.

“Did you know that the weather is really cold right now? I _didn’t want to see you_ getting any more of the frostbites, just like what happened yesterday. I saw how painful it was and you shouldn’t even suffer yourself more.” Red said, and pulling me into an even tighter hug.

I kept quiet as I heard Red said his reason and tried my best to keep up with his… hug. I understand that Red actually cared for my whole being so I let him hugged me. I mean… _it was just a friendly gesture and the whole care, so why the need to be that wary and uneasy?_ And I knew well that two boys never did anything further than a friendly hug… and also _trying to believe_ it as the truth and honesty, coming from him; not some kind of lame excuses or taking a chance of the obvious advantage of my injury.

So I actually pushed my own thoughts – _of doubting him for making excuses just to hug me_ – aside, deciding that I would relax myself into Red’s hug, as the time slightly passing by. I felt Red’s warm body temperature made me becoming slightly warmer and quite relaxed; compared to before he hugged me. Not long, I, too, tried my best to hug Red as well, with a reason that it was just a cold as I need more warmth.

I felt Red actually flinched as I wrapped my hands over his shoulder as he then relaxed, quite soon enough; he too, was trying his best to return my gesture with tightening his hug over me. Red’s tightened hug could only mean that he wanted to make sure I was not getting myself anymore of the cold and being rest assured that he would be there. The two of us then hugged each other for who knows for how long, until I eventually drifted myself into another sleep. And just when I was feeling my eyes already getting closed, I heard a small, blissful sigh as a low voice then followed.

“Good night, _Gold_ … and have a good dream.”

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Not enough? Yes, it is still chapter two, after all. The next chapter would be... the start of the 'thing' that you might notice in this chapter already (and it is about Red), but I won't spoil it. So, be ready... for the next fluffy --and the starting point-- chapter! (it should be out once I've been finished with the next two chapters or so~) ;D
> 
> And oh, leave some kudos if you've loved the story this far~ ;D


	3. Weird Habits and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Chapter 3 is out now~ More of Gold's and Red's sweet time, and the 'hint' from the earlier chapter was explained in here. Also, more of Red and Gold's sweet time~ And what's more... Red's con-... Oops, just scroll down and read the whole thing, and enjoy ;D

The next day, or maybe it was still the same day, I wasn’t that sure; as the weather up on the Mount Silver never really changed, aside from the sudden snowstorms and hails. I felt my eyes were being really hard to be opened _–since I was still having injuries and couldn’t move that much, also having the side effects of being tired and all–_ so I had to try forcing it to blink several times before I could eventually look _–and took a grasp–_ on what was in front of me, clearly.

It was still quite blurry, so I blinked again until I felt like I could adjust to the surrounding environment. After trying to adjust my sight with the help of the lights coming from outside and to the inside of the dark cavern _–and how the lights actually came to shine the place where I actually slept–_ I almost let a squeak escaped from my mouth, but I’ve covered it _–successfully–_ in the nick of time with the back of my hand.

What surprised me at that time was: how I saw Red was actually still sleeping beside me, and both of his hands were still on the top of my waist; just like how he held me on my waist, last night. I felt awkward as Red’s face was still turned to me and how I _–couldn’t avoid but–_ looked on his sleeping face as I’ve just woke up; just because we fell asleep as we’re hugging each other yesterday, and still on the same position.

I felt my cheeks were getting into a cherry color and becoming slightly warmer, as I kept on looking at the older boy _–who still slept soundly–_ so I eventually tried to release myself from Red’s hug, just getting a sudden strong grip from Red’s hands. I gasped as I felt Red was actually gripping me _–as if he was going to make me stay put–_ before Red eventually stirred himself awake, blinking several times and looked at me drowsily.

“Good morning, Gold…” Red said with half-lidded eyes, stifling a yawn as he greeted me.

I bit my lower lip as Red said that; since he was still having his hands on my waist.

“H-hey. Morning… and Red… could you please let me go…? I felt like the need the change my positions and stretch, so…”

Red blinked in a daze _–as he kept his eyes on me, still–_ and turning to take a glance at his hands for a moment; which still gripped my waist in that tight, secure lock of his. Red blinked again _–as he seemed to think of something–_ before eventually releasing himself. I sighed as I felt Red’s hands moved away from and made a smile over him. I then tried to sit myself up from the sleeping bag and stretched my arms and neck, while moving it slightly and rolled my shoulders as I did; making a cracking sound as I did that. Red’s drowsy eyes then followed on what I was doing as I stretched my arms, and he was quiet. That was, until, Red started to talk; the older boy seemed to be wide awake by then.

“Sorry, I thought that you’re going to…” Red trailed off in silence, as he saw me still stretched and about.

“Hm? Going to what?” I asked, while looking at Red from the corner of my eyes.

Red didn’t reply, though. He kept on looking at me with his _–now–_ piercing and observing eyes, before a sigh eventually escaped from his lips.

“Nothing. Forget about it.” Red said as he tried to sit himself up as well, and stretching; just like what I did.

I hummed as I heard Red _–dismissing what sounded obvious to me–_ loud and clear; as he wanted to ask if I was going to go somewhere. _I wouldn’t go anywhere, it was just… I felt awkward for facing his face for who knows how long, if Red still didn’t wake up and I was still staying in that kind position_. Then, a single new thought started to cross my mind, making me smirking a bit before throwing the question over to Red.

“Hey, _Red?_ ”

“Hmm?” Red asked, slowly turning his head to my direction.

“You know, I don’t know if you are _conscious_ over your actions or maybe you’re doing it _unconsciously_ , but could you please stop rubbing my waist and to my hips from time to time? It’s _quite a strange habit_ you have there. I’m _a boy_ , a teenager on the top of that, you know?” I said, this time stopping myself to stretch and tried to look at Red on the eye.

“… Did I?” Red asked back, quite slowly this time as he made an unsure expression.

I nodded as he asked me. Red made a small _‘huh’_ , before going to stood himself on his own two legs and going to the kitchen on the back. I made a dumbfounded face as he just simply responded with that simple answer and be away after, while here I was expecting him to make a flustered face or being embarrassed over my questions, even. _Wa-wait. Why did I even think of making him flustered again, in the first place? It wasn’t correct of me and unreasonable._ I shook my head as I had these thoughts started to creeping up on my mind. _Man, I guess being cooped up in the cavern for a week or so, made me totally stressed out and being total strange in the head._

Red seemed to look at how I shook my head as he immediately called me from the back.

“Gold, are you okay…?”

“I-I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!” I replied, quite tensely, while feeling a blush started to creep on my face and making me grinning to hide it.

Red hummed again, still looking at me _–quite unsure and being worried–_ before he turned to face the stove and taking out what I thought it were eggs, flours or something else from the storage. I didn’t know what Red was going to make exactly, but from the smell and how I’ve seen the ingredients _–like salts, and butters–_ I thought he was going to make omelets. I saw how Red busily chopped the ingredients, pouring over milks and oils, before turning all the ingredients to the inside of the bowl and stirred it all up. Red kept on doing that before he poured the mixed ingredients to the heated up pan and starting to cook it. And just right, it was omelet. _Man, my nose sure was something when it comes to food…_

And as I kept hearing Red cooking over _–making the omelets spreading delicious smells as he did–_ on the back, I too, started to rummage over my bag. I took out my hidden Pokegear from the inside _–I’ve putted the small gear on the inside of my bag since I was climbing the treacherous Mount Silver, scared of it being lost or broken by the sudden accident or something unwanted–_ and switching it on; making it beeped once. And as I switched it on, I heard loud buzzes after buzzes, hinting there were notifications coming in, since I’ve turned it off ever since yesterday; it was expected. Red flinched from the sound and turned his head momentarily. I just grinned in response before going through what was coming in to my Pokegear.

Well… there were two advertisements about how the Pokeballs were having discounts on Azalea’s Poke Mart and the others were… messages. The messages were… from Professor Oak, Blue, and… _mom_. I cringed as I saw mom’s name. Here I was hoping that I wouldn’t be chewed out by mom as I didn’t reply to her message immediately; since I’ve ever forgotten to reply as she immediately called me one day and screaming over the Pokegear, in the middle of the daylight and outside, making me quite embarrassed at.

I then clicked the incoming message, making a pout as I saw the title and the contents. Professor Oak was worrying over my well-being on the mountain, and so did mom, worrying if I was fine; I thought I was lucky this time, without her much scary texts like when I must go home and all. They both were asking my whereabouts and where did I lost myself to as I climbed Mount Silver. I replied that I was doing just fine to both of them in a sec, before checking another message from Blue.

Blue… he mentioned about something for a rematch. _Well, great. Just great… I would like a rematch for exercising myself as well,_ so… I totally replied with OK. And as I made a little smile, I turned my head to the left slightly and screamed as I saw how Red already popped his head on the side of my shoulder; looking on what I was doing. Red seemed to be interested on what I was doing _–and fiddling–_ with my Pokegear and how I typed the replies and all. Not like I mind, though.

Red then cocked an eyebrow as I made such a reaction over him _–because of Red being suddenly beside me without much sound, like some ninja–_ and pointing his finger to my Pokegear. I blinked for a moment _–trying to know on what was Red thinking and talking about–_ before giving him a look over my Pokegear.

“This? This is a Pokegear, Red. You know, the _newest technology_ that lets you call, navigate, send messages, and even turning the radio channels as you see fit.” I said, with a smile over the older boy.

Red hummed as he saw the small Pokegear for a moment _–seemingly observing it without batting an eye–_ and nodding, before heading off to the kitchen again, turning off the stove. I just looked at Red and how Red reacted over it, and he seemed to be… not caring, not in the slightest. Well, maybe Red knew about the Pokegear and just not giving a care, or so I’ve thought. Not long, I heard a cluttering coming from behind me, and I immediately shot a glance on Red.

Red came back with a plate full of omelets, decorating it with red sauce _–seemed to be Tamato sauce–_ forming a sentence of _‘Hard Work’_ and putting the pair of spoon and fork on the side. I was about to burst into laugh as I saw the two huge words on the top of it, and held it in; letting out a chuckle instead. _Very typical of Red, hard work and kept training were his mottos, after all._ Red tilted his head as he saw me suddenly chuckling _–out of nowhere–_ and shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Eat it up, Gold.”

I jutted my eyebrow in response before taking up the pair of silver spoon and fork from and starting to dig in. I took a spoonful of the omelets and… man, _it was as delicious as usual_. I felt myself was being sent into heaven as I felt the soft textures of the egg that melts once it was on your tongue, just making Red laughed as he saw me. I shot him a little glare as _he did laugh_ at me. Red didn’t flinch as he saw my glare and kept on laughing.

“What is so _funny?_ ” I asked to the older boy, while I raised one of my eyebrows as Red made a smile now.

“Nothing. It’s just you are so _full of expressions_ , Gold. Really brighten the cold atmosphere around here, to be honest.” Red said, with a wide smile followed.

I felt blushes started to form on both of my cheeks now, and feeling at how my cheeks were getting hotter as he said that. I stuttered, _‘ah, is that so’_ for a moment before taking another spoonful of the omelets again; trying to change the subject or ending the conversation we had at hand. Damn you, Red, you’re really sly as you kept on doing that suddenly _–talking something like a praise and a pick-up line–_ and out of nowhere.

 _Moreover, you should just use that line to some girl, and not to me, dammit_. I kept munching down the omelets as I’ve had these thoughts. Red was at first, confused as to why I was suddenly fell silent and not giving any responses when he made another smile. But as he observed me for a moment later _–and as realization dawned on him on how red my face was–_ he made a small chuckle and starting to eat his own omelets.

“I’m _praising_ you, Gold. Not making a _pick-up line_ to you.” Red said, this time with a smirk.

I shot a glare over the older boy and making a grumbling sound as he still had that devious smirk etched on his face. _I never knew that Red was such a tease, even though he fully knew that I was thinking exactly as what he just said. Though I wasn’t sure if Red was truly praising or he intentionally made that pick up line, just to make me flustered. Man, my earlier plan to make him flustered sure was backfired, quite early, at that._

“Whatever…” I said, before taking the last spoonful of the omelets and making a full sound as I finished the whole food.

“Thanks for the food. And _you know_ , you’re not having much expressions yourself, so _who are you to_ say that to me, huh?” I asked as I started to poke my index finger onto his upper arms _–playfully–_ from time to time, making Red smirking even further.

“Well, I’m Red, _the trainer_. _Nice to meet you, Gold_.” Red said, intentionally using some superior tone and trying to challenge me, just to tick me off; but thankfully I wasn’t provoked.

I stifled a laugh as Red said that. Man, surely Red knew how to brighten up the mood around here as well, but I wouldn’t say that to him. If I did, he would probably do something unexpected to me again, just like yesterday; when he suddenly pushed me on the top of the sleeping bag. I sighed for a moment before turning to look at Red’s plate. It was empty, well… Red sure was _a fast eater_. Not long, Red stood up _–from where he was sitting at–_ and gathered all of the plates before turning to wash it all over on the back. I sat up on the sleeping bag as I wondered on what to do for starting the day, after Red was finished with whatever he was doing on the back and returned to sit beside me… surely, not another sleeping.

_Now, after he cleaned the plates… should I probably talk to him again about bringing him home?_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

“Hey, Red.”

Red turned his head to my side whenever I called him like that. Red blinked before taking a seat on my side and waited for me to ask him; or so his expression was telling me.

“Uh, I know I’ve been saying this, but… when will you be home? Or visiting your house in Pallet Town, like what you’ve said… you know, _yesterday_.” I said, slightly scratching the back of my head, so it didn’t feel awkward.

Red made a blank look as I’ve asked him that. He didn’t seem to get what I was asking, so I then waved my hands on the front on his face for a second, just gaining a sudden grab from both of Red’s hands. Red then pulled both of my hands to his side and giving it a grip like he was about to crush it. I made a yelp as I felt Red was putting too much strength and pressure over my hands _–since it was smaller than his hands’ size–_ making Red suddenly loosened his grip and let me go as he saw me making such a painful expression.

“Sorry…” Red said, giving me a slight nod to make sure I was fine.

I made a wry smile as he apologized. Red must be angry as I kept asking him about when he should be home and all, that he almost crushed my hand in his grips, earlier. _But thank Arceus, Red wasn’t angry._ I saw how Red made a bothered face instead, as he released his hands from and turned his head a little, clasping both of his hands as well, to the cavern’s floor. The older boy made a frown and unsure gazes from time to time, _must be unsure_ on how to answer me. I sighed for a moment, before apologizing to Red.

“Well, actually, I… I should be _the one_ who should be sorry to you. I knew I felt like I was forcing you to go home ever since yesterday, and I knew it bothers you a lot, but… you know, I still stand on my own thoughts to bring you home, no matter what.” I said as I glanced on the cavern’s floor.

After what felt like minutes of Red didn’t reply or answered, I turned my head up slightly, and getting myself a strange feeling over what I saw. Red, he… he just stayed quiet as he fixed his gazes on me. I saw a gleam on his grey orbs as our eyes met and that was when I actually voiced myself.

“Red…?”

Red seemed to be gasping for a moment _–as I called out to him–_ looking at me for a second before hanging his head down and sighing; like the day would end. I felt like I was seeing thousands of weights and burdens on the back of Red’s, so I stayed quiet; as I wanted to respect his privacy and his own willingness to talk, if he wanted to. I too, sighed for a moment, before turning my head slightly and rummaging my own bag _–which was still beside me–_ taking out the Pokegear and checking the notifications. There were none. I sighed again, before actually flumping my body down on the sleeping bag.

I just had nothing to do and was so bored. And what’s worse, my legs still hadn’t heal, as of yet. I then glanced around the cavern for a moment, before planting my gaze on Red. Red was still unmoving and hung his head _–quite low–_ and he seemed to be mumbling something, but wasn’t quite clear. I made an uninterested face as I saw the older boy, and turned to direct my eyes to the cavern’s entrance.

I saw how the winds mixed with the snows swirling and about on the outside; snowstorms, still. The cavern too, now was very silent, except a few noise of Red’s shuffling and about, or the sound of the howling wind, coming from the outside. I closed my eyes momentarily, then trying to speak my own thoughts; eventually breaking the whole silence.

“Red, stop being that depressed. If you didn’t want to be home, then just tell me. Moreover it is snowstorms on the outside. You know that we couldn’t get through that thing unless it calms down. And hey _… cheer up_.”

After I said that, I felt Red’s eyes started to found its way to me, and observing me from my head to my toes; I just knew because whenever Red stared at me, it would made me totally flinching at. Red too, seemed to be scooting himself over to my side, this time; as I’ve heard a scrunching voice on the cavern’s rough floor. I then opened one of my eyes _–just wanted to see if I was right, at all–_ and it was true.

Red was already beside me and starting to hover himself on the top of me. And just as he already doing that, I opened wide both of my eyes, making Red quite startled at; as the older boy must be having a thought that I wouldn’t notice if he was already on the top of my body, just like yesterday when he tended my legs’ frostbites. As I’ve opened both of my eyes, I made such a glare to the older boy, making Red still hovering himself there and be still, until I’ve opened my mouth to ask him.

“What are _you doing?_ ” I asked, this time with a quite stern tone to the older boy, making Red quite surprised for a moment, before letting a small sigh escaped his lips.

“…Nothing. I just wanted to check if your legs were doing fine.” Red said without much caring on his tone as the reply.

I felt like Red was making excuses _–or hiding something–_ for something else, so I kept both of my eyes open and be still on him; being wary of what his next movements would be. Not long, Red moved himself lower to where my bandaged legs were, and starting to touch it. He rubbed it for a moment, before looking on my direction; trying to see if I was hurt by his touches. I didn’t feel hurt and injured any further, as it just making a stinging pain if it was bumped into something hard, so I made a small smile over the older boy.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, Red, so you don’t have to…”

I trailed myself in silence as I felt Red suddenly moved himself back to where he originally was and starting to hover his body over me, inching his face closer to mine as he did so. After what felt like inches before our noses collided, Red stopped. I felt his small breaths were brushing my skin as he was very close. His gray eyes too, were now sparkling with much anticipation and gleaming when we locked our eyes. It was very strange _–in my opinion–_ so I tried to look away from, but Red’s sudden grip on my chin made me couldn’t help but staring back into his eyes. His grey ones were burrowing itself with my gold ones, like there was nothing that could stop us from but staring at each other, contently.

I wanted to ask the older boy on what he was doing, but one of his gripping fingers already on my lips and making me shut myself up. Red then made a longing look at me _–like he was planning to do and devour me at that moment–_ and that look alone was enough to make me being shuddered at; since I’ve just seen the sudden new side of the older boy. Not long, Red made a chuckle over me and a smirk started to form on his lips.

“Are you _scared?_ ”

I blinked as he asked that and feeling my blush was creeping its way back to my cheeks, making me stuttered at as I answered him with,

“N-n-no! I am not-“

“Well, you _are_ , to me.” Red said again, in a low voice this time.

“You, you’re always _being like this_! Suddenly _doing something unpredictable_ and be away with it once you were asked about your actions… …And I’m not scared. I _never_ get scared, to be honest.” I said, trying my best to direct the conversation elsewhere, and dropping what Red had started to ask me.

Red cocked an eyebrow as I said that.

“What was _unpredictable?_ ” He asked, pointing out what I’ve just said.

I gaped for a second as he asked that; since I said about the obvious, and Red still questioned me about it _._ I then cleared my own throat before turning to explain it to the older boy, with much more details.

“Yesterday. Do you remember when you suddenly pushed me back on the sleeping bag and looking at me like there was no tomorrow? And then, how you took hold of my waist and slightly rubbing it to my hips for every minute, before eventually planting both of your hands on my waist until this morning! I thought it was just a strange habit of yours, now that I think of it deeply, it was… having _different meaning,_ than what you’re actually making excuses at!”

Red was widened eyed for a second before a smirk eventually back and forming on his lips.

“Well, now, what was the _meaning_ , then?” Red asked, with a playful tone.

“… W-w, well, I don’t know. I just spouted it! But maybe, I was thinking that you have that… _feelings_ or something else … but I _am a boy_. You should never-“

A finger stopped on my lips, this time with much force. Red made a _‘sshh’_ over me and inching himself even closer. He then cupped his other hand over my mouth before planting a kiss over his back hand, like he was making an indirect kiss. I blushed fervently as he did that, and making me couldn’t help but planting a stare at the older boy like he was doing something ridiculous and… _very out of this world._

“Like, _this?_ ” Red asked and smiled evenly as he saw how I blushed even more.

I couldn’t reply to him as he still had his hand on me, so I just stayed quiet and stared at him. Red chuckled before eventually saying,

“I… wanted to tell you something, Gold. I knew that boy _should never be_ interested in another boy, but… here I was, being overly infatuated with you ever since I’ve met you, yesterday.”

I was widened eyed in response. I blinked unbelievingly and making muffled noises as Red said that. Red noticed that I wanted to talk back to him, so he released his hands from. I wheezed for a second before yelling my lungs out.

“I _knew_ it! I knew you were very strange in the first place, so I-“

I haven’t finished my own words yet, and Red already lunged himself forward and kissing me, softly, on the lips. My body stiffened in response at first, as I suddenly felt Red’s lips was on mine. I felt his single kiss was very gentle and showing all the affections he had for me, so I eventually softened and let him kissed me, without protests. And as Red kissed me _–and how he noticed that I didn’t fight him back–_ he made a small smile before pulling himself away and licking his lips; like he just had dinner. My face were turning more and more into Tamato Berry’s color as Red did that, so I eventually cringed inward, realizing it was actually my first kiss, and turned to look at somewhere.

“And also… I wouldn’t like to be home, as of yet. I just don’t feel like it, Gold. Moreover, I would like you… to accompany me in this cavern for a bit longer, before I decided to return home, _with you_.” Red said, this time with a genuine smile.

I made a gape over the older boy, and suddenly a sudden grab on my buttocks made me yelped in response. I then gasped before planting a glare on the older boy, as he did that purposely.

“Do you… _get it?_ ” Red asked, while giving me low chuckle.

I made a grumbling as a response _–and wanting to ask to why Red didn’t want to be home, but decided that he was having his own whims on something else, so I let it be–_ before turning to nod myself to him; hinting that I understood.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. So please let your hands go from my buttocks, _now._ ”

Red then smiled before releasing his grab on my buttocks as he ruffled my hair even more. I felt my hair were becoming such a mess as he kept on doing that, but I wasn’t going to argue with him any longer, so I just let him. Red felt like I was giving up for a second there, so he planted a small smooch on my cheeks, before pulling himself from _–the top of my body–_ and pulling me as he stood up, as well. Red seemed to be going to take me to somewhere, so I was quite startled at the sudden pull and asked,

“W-wait. What are you… and where are we going?”

Red looked at me _–amusedly–_ for a second, before answering me in a whisper,

“To the _bath._ ”

I tilted my head as he said that, and asking even more the obvious.

“Bath, do you _even_ have one? I mean, it’s a mountain and…”

I trailed off in silence and making such a gesture to make sure Red got what I meant; it was a mountain and there was no way there would be a bath anywhere nearby. _Well, no, not even if Red planned to build it in the first place, since I didn’t see even one room that seemed to be having a bath or anything similar._ Red seemed to get what I meant as he made a smirk.

“Believe me, Gold, I do have one. To add it up, it was huge, and very enough for the two of us. And now, let’s hurry, since it is the _bath time._ ”

And Red didn’t waste any of his time talking, pulling me somewhere as he kept his strong grips on my arms and be forward; he seemed to be didn’t want to let me go or away, especially after he was being honest earlier. Red also took something out from the nearest cupboard on the wall… towels. As Red kept on pulling and putting the towels on his free hand, I was just remembered that he was actually confessing earlier, and I didn’t give him a reply as he suddenly kissed me and giving me no chance to defend myself or answer him.

But seriously, even if he was about to ask me if I was having any feelings for him, I wouldn’t know the answer. I mean, I never felt anything for another boy, especially someone like Red _, since he was a living Legend and I respected him._ Everyone else would be happy to be dating him, but here I was… _being totally confused on what to say or reply his confessions with._ Especially after my first kiss was stolen by him…

_It wasn’t so bad, to be very honest._

I felt my blush was slowly returning as Red kept on walking ahead _–and how I’ve remembered all the things that happened earlier in a flash and still fresh in my mind–_ and how I’ve hung my head quite low as response; being totally embarrassed at. Moreover, after this, baths… And usually baths invites the meaning of something _‘else’_ , so I didn’t quite trust Red over this bath time that he was saying _–with some kind of inviting tone–_ before.

_I didn’t know if he was lying or not, but maybe I could actually trust him this time and… going with his whims, before taking him back home. Or so I’ve thought…._

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliffhanger, eh? Well, you would probably know the next chapter's theme is. More of fluffs, I promise!  
> And thank you for reading the latest chapter~ (and wait for the next one!) 
> 
> Also, oh yeah, leave some kudos if you liked how the story goes so far ;D


	4. Hot Springs and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is out~~~ At long last! I knew I've made you readers out there worried and all, but don't worry, more fluffiness incoming. This chapter should be 7000k long, but I've decided to push the rest of 2000k to the next chapter, since it was quite unfitting with the title and all... :/
> 
> Ahem, anyway, keep on reading and scroll down, and enjoy the ship~~. There wouldn't be any 'scenes' as of yet, but more fluffiness and soft paced romance between Gold and Red. ;D

After the pulling and long walks from the outside of the cavern and to another path _–leading to a long walkway ahead and there seemed to be another opening–_ I’ve found ourselves going to the inside of another cavern. There seemed to be many caverns on the inside of this mountain, so I just nodded as I observed the new areas around, while finding ourselves getting to another turn and about, going to another new path each time. Red kept on walking ahead while still taking my hands in a grip, without much talk or even having conversations.

Red focused on the walk as he had his hands on mine, so I didn’t bother to ask or question him; as I knew fully that Red was going to take me where he had planned and said to me, in the first place. After half a minute passed, I felt I was going to ask him where we were going _–since we seemed to be walking through mazes of paths and it seemed to be endless–_ and where the bath was, but eventually finding ourselves already on our destination.

I was gaping as I saw the bath, or… _public_ bath. _No, hot springs._ I saw how the water steams from and making heavy fogs as we went further to the inside. It was really hot and itches when the steams accidentally brushed your skin… and man, _so this is the bath that Red was talking about? Well, surely it isn’t a bad idea_. _I mean, when you’re shivering in the middle of the cold mountain, and you’re going to need hot waters to make yourself warm, this bath is the one and only answer._

_And wow, now I know exactly how Red can get hot waters immediately, when he was tending my frostbites yesterday. But then again, this isn’t a bath, alright. But I will just go with Red’s ideas about bath and all; since there wasn’t any real baths in the mountain and I’ve never heard of it. Moreover, this place is perfect. I’ve heard about how people who’d gotten injuries or any disease started to soak themselves in the natural water, and healed soon enough, from the elderly, especially the ones who had been going to the Lavaridge Town in the Hoenn Region._

As I’ve heard about this fact, I made a wide grin when we were stopping in front of the _–furthest located–_ hot springs. Red noticed that I was grinning from ear to ear, so he immediately started to question me with,

“What is it, Gold? Excited already?”

I made a pout as the older boy asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders in response, before starting to take my clothes off. I saw how Red made such a surprise when I started to took my red jacket and black shirt off _–from the corner of my eye–_ so I decided to ask him,

“What, Red? Thinking of something _dirty_ , already?”

What came next was unpredictable. I saw how Red made such a blush infuriatedly as I asked him that. He then covered his face with his hands and looked somewhere. I heard at how he mumbled things like, _‘no, that’s not it’_. And as Red did blush, I too, felt my face was slightly getting warmer and being embarrassed as well; thinking back and regretting on what I’ve said earlier.

I then laughed it off as I pulled my trousers down and leaving my pants on, before deciding myself to take a seat on the bath’s _–or the hot spring’s rocky–_ side. I also took one of the towels from Red’s hands quickly _–since he seemed to be forgetting that he was even bringing the towel in the first place and standing awkwardly–_ as I then took a glance on Red momentarily, and pointing to my legs. Red seemed to get what I wanted to ask his help for, so he eventually followed and took a seat on my side.

Red then pulled his vest off as well, seemingly didn’t want to get his vest splashed or getting wet, since Red stayed with his shirt and trousers still on, though. I then took a handful of warm water before starting to rub some on my arms to my hands. Red then started to pull half of my bandages open, quite slowly, as he rubbed and massaged it from time to time; to make sure I wasn’t hurt even more, aside from the deadly frostbites. Red then soaked the towel he had in hand in the warm waters and wiped it down to my legs. And as Red wiped it down, I saw how the older boy stole a glance from my face to my torso, up and down, from time to time, I realized.

“What _is it,_ Red?” I asked, making the older boy flinched.

“No… nothing.” Red replied, quite tensely.

I then looked at the older boy momentarily, seeing how there were blushes forming on his cheeks, and feeling myself being kind of awkward. I cleared my throat for a moment, before starting to question him with the things that had been bothering me ever since _–since I also wanted to direct his attention to somewhere–_ instead of continuing to the indecent topic at hand; not after he confessed, that was for sure.

“Hey… Red. Say, why did you decide to talk to me, in the first place? I thought that you’re…”

Red then shot a quick glance to my side, tilted his head a bit before answering,

“Why…? Well, I don’t know why, exactly. I’ve _never talked_ in like three years, due to some issues. But ever since I’ve seen you… it’s just like I had this urge to voice my thoughts…” Red said, while pulling the rest of the bandages off my legs and starting to wash it with the warm water.

I hummed as I’ve heard Red’s answers. It made sense, if you matched it up with his confessions earlier; that he was interested in me. And I’ve got several more questions again, so I asked again.

“Is that so… Well, then. Why are you _interested_ in me, though, Red? Also, that gazes of yours… “, I said, this time with a silence followed.

“…Your _eyes._ ”

I tilted my head in confusion as Red replied that, quite short, compared to earlier. I knew my eyes were very strange in color compared to the others, but hey, Silver got silver eyes, too, so we were quite strange. That, if Red thought my eyes were strange. But what came next from Red’s mouth made me quiet.

“… Sorry, we shouldn’t talk about this as of yet. I would one day tell you the real reason, _promise._ ” Red said with a small smile.

I made an uninterested face as he said that.

“And _why is that?_ Also, how long it would take until you said the real reason…?”

I heard Red sighed through his nose. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the topic we had at hand, so he eventually answered me with a smirk; seemingly to reach the conclusion that could made me shut myself up and wouldn’t question him any longer.

“Until you know _how you feel_ about me.”

I blinked as he said that. _Until I knew how I felt about him…? What, I felt nothing but friends toward him. I thought he was a friend, looking up at him as living Legend, and nothing else… But my furious blushes as of late… I was betting it as a natural reaction coming from as Red teased me. Nothing aside than that…_ _I didn’t feel anything else toward the older boy, so…_ I made a sheepish grin to him. I scratched my head’s back as well, feeling myself getting fidgety in the process.

“Oh… yeah. Sure do, Red.” I answered, quite awkward on what to say.

Red seemed to notice my awkwardness, as he suddenly pushed himself closer and kissed me right on the lips; making me hitched a gasp. Red then pulled himself back to take a seat on my side again, splashing my legs with more warm waters as he made a sly smile. I felt my cheeks were getting very red in color after Red suddenly did that. And that time, too, I felt my heart was making quite a loud beating. _What was I feeling… again?_ I felt like I was going to be very awkward with Red if I kept thinking on what I felt for the older boy, so I eventually shook my head; trying to forget what I felt. I heard Red made a chuckle as I did that.

“… I _knew you had feelings_ for me, Gold, even though you didn’t realize it.” Red said, still splashing my legs.

I then squinted at the older boy, earning loud laughs _–that were enough to reverberate in my ear–_ as I pouted even more.

“Oh shut up, Red… what _do you know_ , anyway. And I didn’t have any.” I said, taking a handful of water before splashing them to the older boy’s face; trying to end the topic about feelings and whatnot.

“I _just knew…_ ” Red replied again, this time with a wide smile over me, while wiping his drenched hair like some cool adult.

I cocked an eyebrow as I saw how Red’s eyes were making soft gazes on my whole being, making me stifled a laugh in response. Red then took the dry towel from my hand and wiped his face, as he still kept his eyes on me, before continuing again.

“And earlier, I felt like I need the soothing words coming over from you, and you did. You let me hear things that I wanted to hear. You understood _exactly what I meant_. And I was glad… that you were here, Gold, instead of someone else.” Red made a sad face as he rubbed both of my legs.

I just nodded in response. I was thinking that Red must be talking about when I was asking him to go home, and how I apologized for forcing him, even though I knew he wouldn’t like to be and would be even bothered if I do force him again. I didn’t want to make Red felt he was undergoing something forceful, so I just stayed quiet.

After what seemed to be forever, Red actually stopped rubbing my legs with warm waters and letting it dry, before wiping it with the dry towel _–he just used earlier–_ and bandaging it all over again. There were no bloods coming out, as the frostbites were already gone, and leaving only a little bluish mark here and there. And as I’ve felt my body was just fine and quite dried _–from the water that I splashed around my arms earlier–_ I started to put on my clothes again _–from my pants, to my jacket–_ and Red putted on his vest as well. As the two of us were all clothed, I made a small smile to Red.

“Red. You know… if you had something that was weighing your mind, you could talk to me. And thanks for the help.” I said, with a sincere tone over the older boy.

Red seemed to be happy as I said that _–as his eyes had a certain gleam–_ eventually lunging himself on me, this time going for and ravaging my lips with much force. I felt myself stupefied as he licked my lips fervently, before turning to take a grip on my lower jaw, making my mouth flung open. And as I did, he started to push his tongue in. I hitched a gasp as I felt his hot muscles were coming through and traveling to each side of my insides _–wanted to check on what was inside, to know the nook and cranny–_ twirling his tongue with mine for a second, before pulling it out. As he left my mouth, I felt he was making such an entrancing lick over my lips, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

“Thank you, Gold. I will _do that_.” Red said, while gasping for air as he did that.

And as he did that, I felt my cheeks were getting hotter and my heart was thumping loudly as I too, was breathing quite heavily after that… deep kiss. And as I realized this, I was feeling quite scared that Red would actually heard on how loud it was, so I turned myself slightly, and patting my own chest; to calm myself down. Red noticed at how I was behaving _–quite strangely–_ so he eventually stood on his own two feet, taking both of the wet towels in his other free hand, and giving out his other _–unoccupied–_ hand, very close to my face. I looked at Red’s hand _–thinking on what he was doing and trying to get what he wanted from me–_ for a moment before reaching up for his and standing up, as Red pulled me.

As Red saw how I returned his grasp, Red eventually moved himself closer and starting to wrap one of his hands on my waist, rubbing it from to my hips _–for a minute and half–_ while we still walked, to the outside.

“Now, you did _that_ again. Surely this time _it wasn’t_ about the cold and how you were worrying for me _–for not getting any other frostbite–_ since it was very _hot_ here.” I said, this time without much care, while slightly hinting that it was hot after that passionate kisses, coming from Red.

I heard how Red chuckled as he knew what I was stating and pointing about. Red didn’t continue to rub my waist after, though. He just simply answered me after with,

“I know. Just think of it as how I _cared_ for you, Gold. Sorry for the excuses.” Red said, this time with a peck on my forehead.

I sighed for a moment and mumbling, _‘thought that was an excuse’_ , and Red laughed at that. I planted a glare on the older boy as we kept walking on, to the outside and back to our cavern. And as we walked outside, I noticed the loud thumping was back on my chest and how my face was getting slightly hotter, even though it was still snowing and very cold. And the more I’ve took notice of it, the louder it was coming to. I was thinking that Red might noticed it sooner or later if I didn’t calm the loud beating, so I squeezed my eyes shut, inhaling and exhaling through my nose, before calming myself down again.

_Is this feeling… is the one what you called attraction…?_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

Not long, the two of us found ourselves being back on the cavern again. I saw how the cavern was dimly lit as it was already dusk on the outside. Red then went inside first, to check if there were any wild Pokemon on the inside, throwing the wet towels on the kitchen’s sink while he was at it, and to check the fire on the woods, seeing how it has been out ever since we went to the bath.

Red was about to release his Charizard _–to lit the fire–_ but I already interrupted the older boy _–as his hand was already fetching the red sphere–_ with the sudden release of my pal, Typhlosion. Red was surprised to see the Fire Pokemon was out and growling _–quite on the confusion of why it was out and all–_ before taking a closer look on the Fire Pokemon. Red was looking at Typhlosion with much intent _–and intrigued look–_ that Typhlosion made a confused look over Red at first, before turning to look at my side.

I grinned at my pal as it made an unsure yip, and told it to burn the woods with strong Flamethrower on the woods. Typhlosion has gotten my order _–loud and clear–_ and nodding immediately at that, before turning to look at the woods on the cavern’s floor _–quite intensely, for half a minute or so–_ to gather its energy. And after my pal seemed to had already gathered enough energy, Typhlosion started to open its mouth and shot a huge ball of Flamethrower to the woods immediately, leaving it flamed for a moment, before stopping entirely.

The fire was swallowing the whole woods _–and it was like the woods were burnt down–_ at first, before it eventually flickered into smaller flames, turning it into a bonfire; just like what Red did yesterday, with his Charizard. Typhlosion made a snort as it saw how its moves were strong enough to set the woods ablaze and how it could be controlled after. Red made a small hum as he saw my Typhlosion did a good job there.

I then patted my pal on the back _–thanking it–_ before returning it to the red sphere. I sighed blissfully as I saw how the cavern was now brightly lit and getting warmer, again; compared to when we were inside, earlier. I then took a seat on the side of the bonfire, and gesturing Red to take a seat as well. Red was dazed at first _–after seeing my pal and the strong Flamethrower, I bet–_ before nodding and following me after, taking a seat right beside me.

After Red seated himself, I started to rub both of my hands in front of the fire _–quickly, to make my hands warmer–_ since I was still feeling slightly cold from outside. Red noticed on how I was behaving, as he suddenly stood up, taking a grab of the blankets _–from the top of our sleeping bags–_ and covering me with it after; leaving me quite warm. I smiled as I saw how Red was really thinking about my well-being and how he quickly noticed small things like this.

“Thanks, Red.” I said, looking to the older boy as he took a seat on my side again.

“No. It’s just… I cared for you, Gold. And I don’t want you to suffer the same frostbites, not like what happened yesterday. Also… I was wondering about this ever since yesterday, but that Pokemon… did you get it from the Johto Region?” Red asked, this time looking at me seriously.

I nodded as he asked.

“I, well, got it from Professor Elm, when I was starting my own journey. Typhlosion is a Fire type Pokemon and it was just recently discovered within the Johto Region, in case you didn’t know. Hmm… I think Johto got a lot of strange and unique Pokemons, so… it was _worth_ the travels!” I said, grinning to Red.

Red made a passionate and intrigued look over me as I mentioned strange and unique Pokemon over on the Johto Regions. As I’ve seen the older boy’s sudden change of expression, I was remembered at how he had the strong passion over Pokemons _–and I’ve heard it from the old folks’ chattering here and there–_ so I made a wide smile. Red seemingly to be interested in my starting Pokemon, so I thought that he actually wanted to have another journey or so, and somehow bringing up about the topic about the worthy travels.

“What about if we take one journey together, on the Johto region, Red? That is… if you’ve visited your home back in Pallet Town first. I don’t want to make your mom worry even more, so I think that would be best if you go home first, then we can decide to take a journey later on. I could take you around sightseeing and travel around the famous parts, even to a battle frontier, if you want.” I said, making a wide grin over the older boy.

Red, once again, seemed to be flinched at the mention of visiting his house, back in the Pallet Town. I saw how Red’s eyes flickered from the words and how he went totally silent, with both of his eyes looking down to the cavern’s floor after, so I asked myself for what was troubling him.

“…Red? What’s wrong? ...Is it about your house again? I was wondering about this as well, but what _happened to you and your house,_ anyway? Three years were too long to be spent away with, especially by being alone on this mountain. Well, you’re not actually alone, since you have your Pokemons on your side, but you _are still alone_ , all right. And, Red, if it’s alright with you… could you please share with me on what actually happened…? So I could get a clear view and I might even help or trying to find the best solution for you.” I asked to the older boy, with a sincere and begging tone.

Red then looked back at me with his glimmering eyes _–as he seemed to be touched from–_ for a second, before sighing loudly and leaned himself back, with both of his hands supported him as he looked on the cavern’s wall; like he was on a daze. I followed on what Red was looking for a moment _–as there were nothing interesting to be looked at–_ before returning to look on the older boy’s face again, this time wondering as to why he was making that full of burden’s face. Red stayed quiet, until he was opening his own mouth a minute after, starting to share his story.

“It’s… because of Blue. _Blue_ , actually. It’s not because of my house. I wanted to go back home, like I usually was, but if I did… then I must be going to face Blue, after all these years. I knew I snatched the title from him after he just became the new Champion. And I knew it was totally wrong… but I couldn’t give myself up and lose to him, right? Challenges and battles were like that. Well, it was years ago. And I’ve heard about him becoming Viridian Gym Leader recently. It was a good position he had now, to be honest. But still, I don’t know if I would be meeting him again if I would ever be home, and what my reaction would be still in a wonder. _What’s more_ , Blue would surely start his hate speech on what I was doing once he met me, like what happened years ago.”

I heard Red clearly. I was about to ask him what was his problem aside from fighting with Blue, but then again Red started to continue his talk.

“And I saw how you’ve actually _in contact_ with Blue, this morning. Did he… perhaps, the one who told you to fetch me home?” Red asked, this time making such a cold look on to me.

I felt myself flinched at his sudden cold _–and dangerous, in my opinion–_ look. So Red actually saw how I replied to his messages this morning. I felt like I was going to be screwed alive if I made a wrong answer, there. Thankfully the one who asked me to fetch Red was Professor Oak, and I was really grateful at that. I gulped my own saliva for a second, before making a sad smile to Red.

“No, Red. The one who asked me was Professor Oak. Blue just asked me to have a rematch with him. You know… I’ve recently gained the title of Champion, so I’ve been asked for a challenge, from various Gym Leaders, from times to times. Blue was one hot-headed guy _–and always wanted to be the one who had the victory, all to himself–_ so one battle wouldn’t be ever enough to him. You _know exactly_ how he was.” I said, slightly shrugging my shoulder.

Red’s expression turned into shocked ones for a moment, before turning to the normal ones _–and how his eyes followed as well, and turned into the warm ones–_ and eventually opening his mouth to talk again.

“So, _you’re_ the new Champion… huh. I’ve actually heard things about the new Champion emerging from the Johto, and I never thought it was you, Gold. _Good job_. Well, actually… that wasn’t it at all. I knew I made Blue angry about my decision, for wanting to travel the other parts of the region. I wanted to reason with him, that I wanted to seek challenge and to train myself, while catching new Pokemons, like the ones from the Sinnoh or Kalos Region. But Blue, he… he said that my dreams to _catch new Pokemon and traveling myself to the other region was a waste and a rubbish, a total waste of time_. I knew he didn’t mean that and he was actually jealous of me. But at that time, I already felt myself being snapped _–from how he made a hate speech out on the public–_ so I already grabbed the front collar of his shirt, almost hitting him in the process. And I saw how terrified he was by my sudden outburst, so I let him go, and started to wander myself around the Kanto parts, somehow ended up with secluding myself on this mountain, trying to calm my own outrage and inner soul.”

As Red said that, I saw how Red made a grimace over his own memory. I knew he regretted his decisions for doing that, but hey, if I was in Red’s position, too, I _would_ be snapping out, for sure. Especially if someone was talking rubbish about your greatest dreams and mocked you, just because of small things, like jealously, envy, and all the other emotional things. But as I’ve recalled recently, Blue has becoming more quiet and adult-like, so I didn’t think he would actually spouted nonsense when he saw Red again. But then again, _I wasn’t that sure_ , since from how Red told his story, I knew the two of them were like oils and waters, and there were no guarantees that the two would stay like friends when they met. I hummed in understanding as Red sighed again.

“Sorry, Gold. I know it might seem to be childish, but… I _don’t_ really like the people who looked down on the others just because they’re jealous. You know how I’ve liked to search for new Pokemons and trying to catch it whenever one mentioned about new species and all. And… I shouldn’t be secluding myself on this mountain, but look at how my _outrage consumes me_ , took me three years to calm myself down, until I met you.” Red said, this time with a sad smile to me.

“You’re _not_ childish at all, I think. I knew how Blue was being unreasonable sometimes. I saw and heard how he cursed me throughout the last battle I had over him _–from the way his mouth curves and sometimes cursing me directly–_ also when I was about to get his Viridian Badge. Man… _thank Arceus I had a calm soul_ , so I didn’t actually bash him with my fist.” I said, scratching my cheeks as I talked, and giving Red a grin.

Red laughed as he heard me about to bash Blue.

“No, don’t do that, Gold. I _couldn’t even imagine_ you hitting someone else, to be honest. It was just… what Blue said to me snapped my own rightful thinking… And spending my times training with my Pokemons in this cold mountain for three years almost made me lost my will to talk as well. But, after I’ve met you on this mountain yesterday… and talked about my own problems to you now, Gold, I felt like I could go home tomorrow… I actually felt much better. Thank you for listening, _Gold._ ” Red said, patting my back as he made a happy smile.

“I’m joking, Red. Well, _if_ the snowstorms subsided tomorrow, that is.” I said, making quite a fast reaction to the older boy.

Red made a smile as I said that; since he knew about how the weather never lets up in this mountain. To tell the truth, I didn’t even know that Red could have something that bothered him endlessly, like how he fought with Blue over small matters _–well, it was actually huge matters, since it almost involved hitting and whatnot–_ and how he chose to secluding himself on this mountain for calming himself and losing his will to talk in the process; which wasn’t the correct answer and solution, in my opinion.

And thankfully I was here just yesterday, or he would eventually lose his voice _–as the rage would made people losing their will at first, blindly followed the rampaging feelings, before the side effects eventually followed–_ and in the end, _losing his very self_ in his blinding outrage, forever. I shuddered at the imagination and squeezed my eyes shut; to let the imaginations of Red losing himself gone. I sighed a moment before returning to look at the dancing flames in front of me.

Red too, followed on what I was looking, before starting to have another small talk.

“Gold.”

“Yes?”

Red made a smirk as I responded; or so I’ve seen from the corner of my eyes.

“Your eyes color, it was _captivating_ me at first. Not only that, but your eyes had that flicker of ambitions or something strong on the inside, or that was how I felt about you. I felt like I was seeing myself on those eyes of yours… Also, I didn’t know why, but I felt like I was going to have you for myself if we ever had the same feelings. And, do you know how your eyes looked so beautiful right now…?” Red asked me, while starting to reach my cheeks and stroking it, quite slowly.

I felt myself slightly blushing as Red said that, and I just hummed in response; since I didn’t know how to answer him with that. And how Red’s hand felt warm… almost made me lulled into sleep. I blinked drowsily as Red kept on doing that. Red noticed at how I felt myself getting drowsier _–as he kept stroking–_ so the older boy immediately pulled his hand from, pulled my shoulder and wrapping both of his hands around me, and turning it into a hug, instead. I immediately felt my face was being flumped on his chest as he did so. I also felt the toned body underneath of the black shirt that Red wore. I knew how Red’s body was actually built from his training _–with his Pokemon–_ and that toned muscles of his made a nice pillow, somehow.

And as I flumped my face, I sniffed at the older boy’s scent for a moment before going to have myself sleeping _–because his body scent was almost the same as my hometown and that made me too drowsy to the familiar scent–_ since it was already dusk outside and Red’s body warmth just made me wanting to sleep, even more, right at that moment. Red made a low chuckle as he saw how I was helplessly turning the night in, inside of his warm hugs. The older boy then started to stroke me on my back _–lulling me even more and to relax myself–_ quite gently. And as I felt myself already closing my eyes to sleep, I heard a small breathy voice of Red’s…

“…I like you, Gold…”

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, the title and the hint. It's a cliffhanger again, yes? yes. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be out soon enough. (I've written two chapters at once somehow, and that was what took me so long to finish ;'D)
> 
> So, how was the tease? This chapter includes the reason as to why Red didn't want to be home, and the next chapter... would be more about Gold and Red, I promise. (but this chapter is about Red and Gold, too ;'D) Think of this chapter as the first path, and the next one would be the next path. Their loves would develop, for sure. It's just slow paced.
> 
> And oh, did you liked the story so far? And if you do, please leave some kudos to show if you're interested on where this is going to. ;D And thank you for reading~~


	5. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is out~~ This chapter consisted of main important things that would happen before the two progressed even further. What is it, you asked? Just read on, keep scrolling down, and enjoy the ride! ;D

The next day again _–or so I’ve thought, since it was morning again outside–_ I was woken up abruptly to a loud crash. I made a yell as I jumped myself from and sitting on the top… of my sleeping bag, with widened eyes. _Red must be putting me over to the sleeping bag after I fell asleep in his hugs, yesterday then._ I then tried to observe the area around for a moment _–searching the source of the noise–_ before turning to look at the back slowly and stopped when I’ve planted a sight on familiar outfits. I saw… red vest and blue jeans standing in front of the cabinet, and surely it was Red. And judging from his form, he must be quite startled from the noise as well. I rubbed both of my eyes and blinking rapidly, just to see what was going on.

I saw Red was looking at his… Blastoise. Blastoise was nodding for each time Red looked from the sack, to the blue turtle, back and forth. I was about to ask what was going on between them, but the sudden stomping of Blastoise going out and straight to the cavern’s entrance made me stupefied. Not long, Blastoise was back again, this time with another huge sack on its hands, and going to the back with it. And again, a loud crash followed once it putted down the sack on the floor. I cringed as I saw Blastoise made a snort after making all that noise. Red exhaled through his nose, as he must be thinking that all the things inside of the sack must be all cracked now.

 _Or so I’ve thought_. Red then returned Blastoise to the inside of the red sphere, clipping it back to his belt and starting to rummage the inside of the sack. I saw Red rummage through the first sack and how the older boy busied himself looking at the inside, so I decided to join Red as well. I stood up from the top of my sleeping bag and squatted down on Red’s side while popping my head to see what was on the inside of another sack; nothing interesting, just some food supplies, like eggs.

“Hey, Red. Morning.” I said, making a small smile as I saw Red nodded to my direction for a moment before turning to look at the sack again.

“Sorry, Gold. I didn’t mean to keep you awake, as of yet…” Red said, apologetically.

“It’s alright. I’m quite used to Blastoise’s noise and all since yesterday, so yeah… but man, I’ve never thought your Blastoise would crash everything in the sack.” I said, scratching my head while looking at the sack on Red’s side.

Red chuckled as I said that. He then pointed his finger to one the sack’s inside.

“Look, Gold. It wasn’t crashed, actually. It’s just… the plastics and all the seals got broken. But all the stuff inside are safe and good enough to be used.”

I made a gape to what Red had just said.

“Well, that _was crashed, alright!_ Man, Red… Thank Arceus it was just the seal… Anyway, what’s on the inside, actually?” I said, tilting my head as I saw foreign stuff on the inside, with some still being on the inside of the broken package, making it really hard to see what was it exactly.

“… Mostly food supplies and… things like Full Restores, Max Revives and all the stuff. There were even outfits.” Red said, as he made a small smile.

 Red then pulled one of the Max Revives out from the sack, and shoved one into my hand. I was surprised at the sudden shove from Red _–as I tried to return it to him, but getting another shove–_ and thanked him as he insistently giving me one. _Max Revives were so hard to be found and here Red gave me one, sweet!_ I made a grin as Red smiled evenly at me. I then blinked as I just realized that Red just mentioned about _‘outfits’_ earlier.

“And outfits, you said?” I asked as I cocked an eyebrow up and looking at Red questioningly.

“Yes. _Outfits_ , Gold.” Red said, smiling so gently to me, before returning to pull some of the broken seals from the sack and putting some on his side.

“Huh… wait. How come did you get all of these stuffs and outfits, anyway? I was about to question you ever since yesterday, but I forgot to. Don’t tell me… you actually used Blastoise and Charizard to buy all these stuffs… from department stores and…?”

Red chuckled in response. The older boy then looked at me in the eyes _–quite long and piercing–_ before grinning.

“Correct.”

I gaped again in response. I thought… Red was the one who bought all the stuffs with his Pokemon all these time. Man, his Pokemon must be all trained properly, to even buy stuffs like main healing items and even outfits, just for him. _Just how much of a Legend was he…?_ And as I was fazed from imagining Red’s amazing training, his greatness, and everything else in my own thought, Red’s next words snapped me out from and I hitched a gasp after.

“Gold, are you alright…?” Red asked slowly, and he stroked my cheek as I didn’t answer him quite after.

I felt my face was getting reddened in color as Red stroked it and I immediately shot a look down on the cavern’s floor. I felt myself were getting easily blushed from as of late whenever Red’s doing something small and affectionate gestures of his to me, just like this. _What… did I feel something for Red?_ I then heard at how Red shuffled his shoes for a moment _–as he tried to change his positions, to close himself in–_ and starting to rub my cheek, all over again.

“I’m alright… Red.” I said, slightly tugging Red’s hand _–to made him pull away from my cheek–_ and turning to focus on the inside of the sack again.

Red was confused as I said that, looking at me as he observed me _–for getting an answer and decided if I was alright at all–_ from my head to toe. But not long after he observed me _–with his piercing eyes–_ Red made a low chuckle. I turned to look at the older boy’s face as he chuckled, with much unbelieving expression. The older boy seemed to know what just happened to me, so Red released his hand from and stroked my hair instead. Red made such a mess on my hair again and at that moment, I felt my chest were making such loud thumping as Red kept doing that small affectionate gestures of his. I bit my lower lip in response and closed both of my eyes until Red’s next talk snapped me out, making me flustered at.

“Gold, you know, your ears are all red now. _How cute._ ”

I made a low snarl and playfully slapped Red’s hand away from my hair, just earning myself a laugh from the older boy. I heard Red mumbled, _‘such a cute person’_ , and I sighed momentarily before turning to see something that quite made my attention turned from and focusing myself on it, as it was quite shiny from where I squatted myself. I immediately lunged myself to take the things out, just gaining Red’s attention as well.

Once I pulled it out and put it quite close to my face, I noticed it was a hat, with gold stripes on each side, and how there was a gold colored word of ‘G’ being carved on the center and smaller ones were patterned on the back of it. I blinked for a moment before turning to look at the older boy’s face, slowly; asking if the hat was for him, since it didn’t fit Red’s style, at all. Red grinned as I made such a face at him. Red then took the hat away from my hand and putting it on the top of my head immediately.

“For you, Gold. I know your hat was all battered and how some of the gold stripes were fading. I noticed it ever since I’ve picked it up from the snows, when I walked down on the snow-covered road on the mountain yesterday… before coming back and returning it to you. I know it must be damaged from all the journeys you took, so think of this… as a gift from _me_. And I think you should just wear this from now on.”

Red then patted my head gently, before starting to rummage the sack all over again. I saw how he took out more shirts, pants and everything else from its broken seals and to the outside, folding it one by one after. I didn’t question Red as I saw how he busily folded things, but feeling my face was getting hotter, and how it must be as red as Tamato Berry at that moment. I then covered my face with both of my hands as I felt Red’s eyes were getting back on me again, after he finished folding the scattered outfits and pushing all on the inside of the sack again, throwing the broken seals and packages to the outside.

“Thanks…” I said quietly, almost like a whisper.

I heard a low chuckle coming from my side, this time making me clenched shut both of my eyes in response. I was both grateful and being embarrassed at Red’s caring attitude to me, after all his confession last night, too. But what Red just did _–giving a new hat to me–_ made me even more conscious of Red’s feelings and how I somehow wanted to stop the loud thumping on my chest, or Red would eventually heard of it and bringing up the topic of how I had feelings for the older boy; like what he did yesterday in the hot spring. _And to be very honest, I didn’t want to be asked by that question as of yet, just no, not yet._

After what felt like minutes, I heard a small shuffling and crunching of shoes, coming from Red _–since he was right beside me–_ and it was getting even closer to my side for each passing seconds. I stiffened as I heard the scrunching sound stopped and how a soft and quiet breathing followed after. Not long, I felt Red’s fingers were slightly brushing my own hands _–and how his body warmth emanated from it–_ so I moved my hands _–quite slowly–_ from my face, taking a peek at first and trying to see if Red was closing himself in to my side, and gasped as I saw how Red’s face was already right in front of my face. I saw how Red’s eyes glimmered for a moment _–seemingly eager to say and do something–_ before he eventually pushed himself on me, while taking both of my hands in his before planting a fast yet gentle kiss on my lips.

I didn’t try to resist Red as he kept on kissing me after for a minute _–with soft and light kisses over and over–_ and pulling himself once he was quite satisfied with. Red chuckled as he saw how I was getting even more flushed from and getting wary of his incoming kisses after all of his sudden impulse and actions. I stiffened my shoulder as I felt Red tried to lean in closer _–probably wanted to plant another kiss on my lips, but he seemed to change his mind–_ as he stopped right in front of my face and blinked momentarily, before a smile tugging on the side of his lips.

“You don’t have to be that _wary_ of me, Gold. I thought I’ve confessed to you, and these are all my affections for you…” Red said, moving both of his hands _–from taking a hold of my hands–_ to cup my cheeks, gently.

He stroked my cheeks for a moment before planting a soft kiss on my forehead again. I stayed quiet as I saw Red made a happy expression over me _–since I didn’t try to fight or resist him–_ and how his gray eyes burrowed onto my golden ones again as Red tilted my chin to face him directly, and how it was closer than ever. Red’s eyes had its beautiful gleam on the inside _–I noticed–_ as he took his own sweet time to look at mine. Red didn’t even bat his eyes for any seconds as he kept staring at me, making me feeling more aware and recalling myself of his confessions yesterday. _I still didn’t know how to answer him, really._

The two of us kept looking at each other for who knows how long, before a loud flapping and deafening growls from the outside echoes to the inside of the cavern made the two of us flinched, starting to turn our heads slowly, to the source of the noise. I blinked as I saw Charizard made a snort as it suddenly made a grand walk from the entrance _–with its loud feet thumping and prideful look–_ and how it made an eye contact with me later on.

Charizard made a quite mocking expression as it kept its eyes on me. I was quite irked on Charizard’s mocking _–and quite looking down–_ attitude as I made a pissed off face in return. Red then turned to look at Charizard and to me from time to time, before chuckling evenly; Red seemed to notice of his Charizard’s eyes meaning towards me.

“Don’t worry, Gold. Charizard is just trying to get to know you better. It’s just you know how Charizard couldn’t express what it says, how its face is always making people misunderstood and all.”

I hummed in response as I still have another staring contest with Red’s Charizard. After a moment, Charizard nodded _–agreeing itself with what Red just said, I think–_ before turning to lock gazes with Red, growling momentarily and be outside again. I heard how his strong flapping were heard for a moment and gone a minute after; Charizard must be flying itself to somewhere. And after that, the cavern was filled with nothing again, but our soft steady breaths and small wisps of snows coming from the outside.

“What’s that?” I asked, trying to ask what Charizard meant and looking back to the older boy.

“Training, I suppose. All of my Pokemons likes to train solely on the outside and sometimes, if I was outside, I usually supervised their moves and checking on their health and wellbeing. I even gave them some tricks and trying to let them learn new moves.” Red said, this time looking at me back on the eye as well.

I hummed in response. _Red sure is a great person, alright._ And as I felt I was going to drift in my own thoughts again, Red already planted another fast kiss on my lips for seconds before turning to smile and standing himself up, dragging the sacks from, taking all of the clothes and the supplies outside, to the inside of the nearest cupboard; the one that was filled with sleeping bags and blankets. I was still dazed on Red’s sudden kiss so I stayed squatted there _–quite dumbfounded on Red’s sudden change and all of it–_ before turning to stood up as well, swinging my feet back and forth _–to make sure my feet weren’t cramped from squatting too long–_ and sitting myself on the top of the sleeping bag after.

Red still organized his items on the cupboard and it took him an hour _–or so I thought as I took a peek on my Pokegear for a moment–_ before he eventually finished organizing half of his things. I took out my Pokegear from my bag while Red was busying himself, and checked if there were any incoming mails. And there were none. As I turned the Pokegear off and returned it to the inside of my bag, I saw how Red was actually too focused on organizing a lot of his stuffs; or daily stuffs and supplies, like flour and eggs. I saw how there were _even_ soaps and shampoos on Red’s hands for a moment before he turned to put in on the back, on the cabinet.

“Wow, you even had those shampoos and soaps, Red. I’m quite amazed that Blastoise and Charizard could buy the stuffs exactly as you wanted to. Even my Typhlosion couldn’t do that.” I said while shrugging my shoulders, making Red noticed and chuckled in response.

I too, scratched the scalp of my head while Red returned to organize his items, in and out, from the sack to cabinets. While he organized his stuff, though, I saw how he had several supplies of new clothes _–mostly black t-shirts–_ and red vests as well, before taking it up and putting it on the different cupboard; this time on the cupboard next to the blanket filled one. I hummed whenever I saw Red moved himself, putting and pulling something out from each of the different cupboards.

And as I saw Red moved his things quickly and how he replaced them or returned them to where it was, I noticed that there were like, four cupboards on the inside of this cavern. Two were standing on the right side of the cavern and the other two were standing on the furthest left of the cavern. I was pretty sure all of them were either filled with clothes, blankets, towels, sleeping bags or supplies. _Red sure was an organized and fully prepared person, unlike me, huh._

“Hey, Red.”

Red immediately turned his head to my direction _–turning his attention immediately from what he was doing–_ as I called him.

“I’m going to check the weather outside, if it’s alright with you? I mean, my foot isn’t hurting that much already, so…” I scratched my head as I asked Red for permission, to make sure the older boy wouldn’t be mad if I left him without any prior notice.

I saw Red squinted both of his eyes at me _–almost like glaring–_ for a minute or so, before sighing loudly through his mouth, and nodding at me; granting me a permission.

“It’s alright, Gold. Just… _don’t_ overdo yourself. You know how I easily got worried if anything else happened to you, like yes-“

“It’s OK, Red. It’s all cool. I won’t do it and make you worrying about me any further again, alright? Also, I kind of need some space… you know, thinking bout’ stuff and all. Heehee,” I replied while rubbing my nose with my index finger, like some kid.

Red made a worrying face as I said that. Surely I just made Red even more worried with my reassurance and all; since I wasn’t all that convincing, I know. I then stand on my own two feet from the sleeping bag and to the outside immediately after. Right before I went outside, though, I released my Typhlosion, just to make sure that Red wouldn’t worrying himself to death over my wellbeing on the outside. I flashed a grin on Red momentarily before running immediately to the cavern’s entrance and be outside. Red seemed to be going to yell at my sudden outburst, but he held it in and chuckled instead, or so I’ve heard the echoes, before I was totally outside.

_Well now, time to think thoroughly on how to answer Red’s confessions and… how to bring him back home, without much force and to continue with new journey, with him later._

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once outside, I realized the weather has turned up to be better than ever. There wasn’t any single snow falling from the sky and… it was clear and crystal blue sky on the wide horizon above. The sun was shining brightly _–or so I’ve seen from where I stood–_ and the clouds were formed a little to almost none, somehow making the atmosphere on this mountain becoming quite hot, compared to the usual days I spent here; ever since two days ago, since it was either storms or hails. The gentle breeze of winds coming through from the higher parts of the mountain made the place a little bit cooler and enjoyable, though.

I inhaled a lot of fresh air before turning to exhale loudly, walking and trailing down the small pathway that was paved in front of the cavern; seemingly to lead to somewhere nearby. Typhlosion walked around me momentarily and followed after, without much sound behind. It seemed to be observing the new area around _–since Typhlosion didn’t know where we were going the last time, since it was returned to its Pokeball–_ and getting slightly wary over any single thing that seemed to be making noises, thinking of it as a threat for both of us. I chuckled as I saw Typhlosion getting alert and almost jumped on me over a single pebble being kicked on and about.

“Relax, buddy. I was bringing you out here just so we _could_ relax ourselves.”

Typhlosion shot a glare to me as I said that and growled lowly in response. I patted my pal on its back for a moment before walking on ahead. I followed after the pathway for who knows how long, before ended up going to somewhere near the summit; near the place that I met Red and how I slumped myself because of the frostbites. I kept on walking for few steps ahead before stopping entirely on the higher parts of the stone _–on where Red stood himself when I met him for the first time–_ after I saw how the path actually ended up with a dangerous cliff below.

“You know, I never thought my mission to bring Red home could actually turn into one unpredictable situation ever… You know how the bad situations created by the Team Rocket’s back then and how their endings were quite visible _–how they were disbanded and arrested–_ pretty much after we foil their evil plans, right?” I started to ask my Typhlosion, and the Fire Pokemon nudged its head on my hands; confirming yes.

“But now _, it’s about Red_ …” I said, trailing off in silence as I returned to look at the wide blue horizon above and noticing that there were few Pidgeottos flying above, probably enjoying the great weather, _just like me, huh._

I sighed as I recalled the events around and how his confessions made me turning quite strange. Well, I knew that Red was lacking of communications and socialization, or maybe friends in the first place, and that might be the reason as to why he confessed to me. _But hey, if he was lacking then… then he wouldn’t even mention Blue, even though they were fighting. Then Blue is his friend and he wasn’t lacking, alright._ And Red said that he was interested in my eyes, and how he saw something quite similar of me to him on the inside, just like how he was back then, or so he’d said.

“Well, shoot. I don’t really know how to handle him, really… I didn’t even predict this thing would eventually happen. _Not even his confessions and… the hat he gave me…_ ” I said, closing my eyes as I patted my pal’s head _–making Typhlosion purred in comfort–_ and rubbed the bill of my hat with the other hand.

As I had these thoughts and talking by myself, I heard how there were faint steps coming from behind me. I heard small scrunching of stones as well, as the walking sound kept going forward and to… my direction. I immediately opened both of my eyes as Typhlosion suddenly went alert and releasing itself from my hand; since it noticed that there was a presence of someone else nearby. I turned my head slightly as I heard the footsteps were getting closer than ever, and sighed as I saw it was just Red. Red has that small smile tugging on his lips as he stopped in his tracks, just a meter in front of where I was.

“Geez, Red. Don’t scare me out of the blue like that.” I said, sighing while squinting both of my eyes to the older boy.

“Do I _scare_ you?” Red asked playfully and chuckled after.

“You _are,_ alright. See, even my buddy got totally alert and readying itself to lunge on you if you were some criminals, like the Rockets…” I said, and noticed at how Red’s eyes suddenly widened at the mention of Rocket.

_Oh yeah, I forgot that he was the one who disbanded the Team Rocket five years ago. Surely Red wouldn’t know about the resurrection of their Team, though, since the whole thing has only happened on the Johto._

“Rocket…? _Team Rocket?_ Did… they come back?” Red asked, while walking himself even closer to my side, seemingly to be alarmed and wanted to take action immediately, judging from Red’s gestures and how he was getting rigid.

“Uhuh, they did. They wanted to bring Team Rocket to life again, and trying to bring Giovanni _–their boss–_ back when they were done with all of the preparation they’ve made. Well, I infiltrated their bases and thwarted their plans, though. So they actually disbanded pretty much after and getting turned in to the Police after the whole messed up scenes they’ve made all over in Johto. _Spreading terrors and such._ ” I said, shrugging my shoulder as I saw Red made a sudden glare.

“I thought I’ve disbanded them…? Five years ago, and that was what they promised, too. I never knew they would even… Grr, _that Giovanni…_ ” Red made a low growl and clenched his fists as he heard what I’ve just said, making a hateful glare on the stone below.

“Hey, chill it out. I’ve said that I’ve _disbanded_ them, just like what you did back then, Red. Don’t worry though, I’m betting they wouldn’t resurface again. Or, if there were anything they’re plotting, I was sure that I _will_ beat their ass and force them to stop their acts, immediately.” I said, grinning this time as I saw Red turned to look at me slowly in the eyes.

“But you’re going to…”

“I’m fine. _Don’t worry._ I mean, they’re the one who was resurfacing and it’s not your fault at all. I know you’re partly blaming yourself over this Rocket matter after what you’ve heard from me, but, y’know, Red… you should _stop blaming yourself_ over this matter and stop worrying yourself over me. I know you cared at how I’m reckless and all, or maybe one hyper child to begin with that attracts dangers easily, but you should stop worrying yourself over me, and instead…. _Worrying over your own self_ would be much better.” I smiled as finished explaining and reasoning myself with, also seeing how Red’s eyes flickered from, since I mentioned the obvious.

Red stayed quiet after I said that. I sighed for a moment before turning to look at the blue sky above, again. Typhlosion too, seemed to be getting what I’ve said, starting to sit on the half still snow-covered road and be still. I stole a glance from the corner of my eyes on Red, and saw at how Red was really loss at words and how his expression was turning into a hurting one, getting quite rigid too, at that. I thought I was getting overboard and all, so I wanted to apologize to the older boy, but already interrupted before I did.

“…Gold. I know I’ve said this before, but you’re… exactly was like my own reflection, and how I’ve seen myself _–my younger self–_ on the inside of you, several times now. And that’s how _I came to like you_. Your eyes were the only prove I’ve need… and how you are as a whole, standing right here, beside me…”

I immediately turned to look at the older boy’s face as he said that. Red made a warm smile as I locked gazes with him.

“You know, that words of yours, was kind of like Professor Oak’s. I didn’t know exactly, but it felt the same and similar, in my own opinion. Also, Red, I’m not quite sure on how to answer your confessions… that, _if you confessed_ right now...” I said, slightly feeling my face being heated up as I said that.

Red saw the change on my face, and he grinned before closing himself and pulling me into a hug. I made a small gasping sound as I felt my body was suddenly getting crushed by Red’s tight hug. Red then pulled my _–new and given from Red–_ hat off my head and burying himself to the inside of my hair, and sniffing at it. I felt Red was doing something embarrassing, so I tried to pull myself from him, just getting another pull, making me stayed still. I heard Red made a soft whisper on the side of my ear,

“Gold, there were no one else but us, and our Pokemon on this mountain, so you don’t have to be that wary… Also, I know that you wanted me to stop worrying over you, but I couldn’t and _won’t_ stop myself from. I _cared_ for you, even more than you’ve ever thought…”

“I wasn’t wary, alright. It’s just… you…” I said, trailing off in silence, since I was quite speechless on what to say to the older boy, and how to make him understood.

I heard Red’s low chuckle after what I’ve said, and he asked me something that I didn’t want to hear, or wasn’t ready to be questioned with…

“How do you feel whenever I did this to you, Gold?” Red asked, hugging me even more as he heard me shuffling to release myself, in his embrace.

“… I’m, I’m not sure, Red.” I answered simply, feeling myself getting flustered as Red didn’t release himself.

I felt my cheeks were getting redder in color and somehow I felt even hotter than ever as Red hugged me still. Red then leaned forward to plant a smooch on my cheek, making me even more flustered with. And at that moment, I felt my heart was already beating wildly from such a simple action from Red. Red grinned as he noticed the change in my expression and how I was getting more conscious or Red’s doing, compared to yesterday.

“And how do you feel right now, Gold?” Red asked, with a devious smile this time.

“… I… I’m not…” I stuttered as I tried to explain myself to Red, but failed miserably.

Red made a throaty chuckle as he saw me being quite flustered at, as Red hugged me even more. And as I tried to explain myself, Red already planted a quick kiss on my lips, with a tongue flicking on my lips before finding its way _–quite forcibly–_ to the inside. And as Red played with my tongue for a moment, I noticed that Red did it skillfully, making me losing myself _–and my own control–_ from his sudden tongue-play and losing half of my energy to stand still as he kept on doing that. After what felt like minutes, I found myself already losing balance and almost toppled down, but got caught immediately by Red’s hands on the same time. Red then grinned mischievously.

“Well, surely, you are not getting unsure this time. Your knees feel weaker now, right? You must be really feeling it. Also, the way you face and expressions right now, tell me that you are actually _having the same feelings with me_ , Gold.” Red said, before planting another soft kiss on the side of my cheek.

I was loss at words at that moment, since it was unbearably correct. How my heartbeat were getting even more speed and getting louder as Red keep doing that too… _Is this what you called love and like, though? I never felt anything like this stuff aside from Red. It was just too much, the feeling I had right now. And as my heart kept on beating on the wild rate, I felt myself getting unbearably hotter. It was strange…_

And as I felt myself in a dazed state, Red suddenly planted both of his hands on my waist, grabbing it slightly before lifting me off the ground and dangling me on his shoulder after, and turning back. I made a yelp as I felt my body was suddenly getting hovered on the air and how Red immediately paced himself back to the cavern; or so the direction of the path lead to. I saw how Red putted my new _–and how it was a gift from Red–_ black and gold-stripped hat down on the top of Typhlosion’s head momentarily before he kept on walking ahead.

“Wa-wait, Red! My Typhlosion-“

“It’s alright, there’s Charizard around this area, if you’re getting worried about your Pokemon’s safety. And also… I need _a private time with you_ , and I won’t accept no as the answer, Gold. Your expression showed how you really felt and it’s totally the same with mine… so… let’s get back.” Red said immediately, cut the chase and off.

I wanted to reply Red with an answer, but as I saw how Red’s ear was actually turning red as well, since he must be not expecting that he would say something _–embarrassing and so unfitting for Red–_ like that. I also knew fully well, that he also wanted to continue our talk on our _private time_ and how he was actually embarrassed from all the things he did with me, ever since yesterday. And as Red kept on walking, I felt myself slightly surrendering to his touches and wanted to know where this all led to.

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

As we got back on the cavern, Red immediately putted and pushed me down on my sleeping bag, already positioning himself to hover himself on the top of my body. Red then putted his hand on the hem of my short pants, readying himself to pull it down. I sighed for a moment before planting a hand on Red’s chest and trying to push him back slightly. Red didn’t budge at first _–and still having his hand on my short pants–_ but seemingly to get what I meant after, as he actually pulled back slowly, and sitting himself on my side. Red cocked an eyebrow as I also turned to take a sit on the sleeping bag, after. I was about to question Red on what he was doing, but Red’s sudden interruption already made me quiet and widened eyed from.

“Gold. I know you wanted to question me about what I am doing to you right now and everything else that come with it. But I think it is pretty _obvious, the thing I wanted to do to you right now._ You do know that I wanted to have a _‘private’_ time with you, right? And from what I mean, is this… And let me ask you, Gold, how do you actually _feel_ right now?”

I blinked and thinking for a moment before answering Red, quite confused on how to interpret his question.

“I… well, I know and… I feel nothing. Nothing at all.”

“And… how about _earlier?_ ” Red questioned me again, this time with a smirk tugging on the side of his lips.

I felt myself blushing at the mention of _‘earlier’_ and bit my lower lip in response. I heard how the older boy chuckled from my reaction and started to push me back on the sleeping bag. I felt my body was back on the top of soft and comfortable surface again, and how Red already hovered himself on the top of my body, again; readying himself to do the continuation from earlier.

“That is _like,_ Gold. _You like me._ And don’t even try to deny it as nothing, alright?” Red said in a whisper, smiling a bit before planting a smooch over my lips.

I felt my face were getting redder in color as Red pulled himself from and smiling warmly. I blinked and spaced out momentarily before questioning Red the thing that I was asking ever since yesterday.

“I, well… Red. Why did you like me, though, I know I’ve questioned this, but aside from my… _eyes?_ I don’t think you’ve ever tell me your reason properly ever since yesterday, even though you promised me, too, _one day,_ you said. Don’t you think today is the day when you should tell me about your reason properly? You… well… _confessed_ and wanting to do the _‘obvious’_ … so…” I said as I felt Red was inching his face closer with mine _–almost collided our noses in as Red leaned in–_ and making me flinched for the sudden closeness.

I heard how Red chuckled a moment after as he planted butterfly kisses from my forehead, to my cheek, the collarbone and ended up back on my lips, while slightly nipping at it.

“Now that you mention it. It’s true, I haven’t tell you my reason, huh?” Red asked me back as the older boy stayed still and kept looking at me, with his full of lusts gaze.

Red’s gray orbs were burrowing itself on my own golden ones _–for who knows how long–_ before Red eventually exhaled and buried his head on the side of my neck. Red’s small breaths were tickling my skin as he kept staying there comfortably _–with his steady breaths–_ but I wouldn’t tell him, or the older boy would tease me _–endlessly–_ about it. And as Red stayed still, I slowly approached both of my hands on Red’s back and patting it slightly, to soothe him; or making him relaxed. I saw how Red twitched from my simple gesture, so I immediately said,

“Just relax, Red. It’s not like I’m forcing you, but… I wanted to at least get a grasp and knowing as to why you were _so interested_ in me. Reason and all those things… I know you’ve said that you’ve seen your younger self in me, but then again, that wasn’t it at all, right?”

I saw how Red nodded his head in agreement for a second before he tilted his head slightly to look back at me. I saw how Red made a happy face. Not long, though, Red’s hands made its way to my chest and below, grazing his fingers for a moment _–like he was searching something or trying to hold on something to make sure he wasn’t nervous–_ before stopping entirely and planted it on my waist, again.

 _Well, Red, your habits, huh_. _Old habits never die, I guess that was true_. I just sighed as I saw Red made small smile before turning to hug myself all over again.

“How come you always know what I wanted to hear from you, Gold? Anyway, since we’ve come this far _–our situations–_ I’ll tell you. First, I like you, Gold. You should know that, since I’ve said it a lot, even when you’re asleep.” Red said with a warm gaze and stroking my cheek as he started to confess; or telling his reason.

“I know, though. I’ve heard it.” I said teasingly, while grinning sheepishly.

I saw how Red’s cheeks turned redder in color as I said that, and nodding immediately as I urged to older boy to keep on talking; or he would be distracted and changed the topic right after.

“I… never expect you to come here in the first place. It’s just after I’ve met you for the first time, Gold, there was this _sudden burst_ on the inside of my heart that I wanted to be with you. It’s strange, so I ignored the feelings at first. But after helping you out while tending your injuries inside of this cavern, I realized that I wanted to be with you, more and more. I thought it was an obsession of having another friend after three long years, with being alone. But after seeing more of your reaction after I purposely and _sometimes accidentally_ teased you, I know that that wasn’t the case. Your blushes too, I know it was because of my teasing, but I’ve always seen it as cute and how I wanted to fish more reaction from you, Gold…” Red said with wide smile, and how I’ve seen the small blushes forming on his cheeks were spreading until both of his ears.

“Are you sure that _was it_ , at all…?” I asked, still unsure of Red’s feelings.

I heard how Red made a small shook of head _–saying no–_ and continued, again.

“And just two days ago, you have noticed that I’ve always rubbed your waist, right? I’ve never did that before, not to anyone else. Only you, Gold. And I liked how your waist feels, honest.” Red said, this time smirking, making me blushing and swung a playful fist on Red’s shoulder; to make him drop the topic.

I saw how the older boy then cleared his throat for a moment, before continuing again, with a piercing gaze following after.

“Not only that, _your presence calms me down_. And as of these three days we spent, I knew that I only wanted you, and _you only, Gold_. And if you will let me add more of my reasons, I really liked _how our personalities_ were matched to each other. We were different and opposites of each other, but we could get along, and that is… really important, I think.” Red said this seriously, making me almost shuddered at; at how deep his words were.

I was awe-eyed at first, before humming lowly and wrapped both of my hands on Red’s shoulder, and pulling him down and closer _–as I pulled him until both of our chests met–_ to a small hug. Red was surprised at first, but knowing my intentions _–of showing him my gratitude for his honesty–_ Red let himself be hugged upon and relaxed his body, pretty much after.

“Thanks…” I said in a half mumbling, making Red chuckled in response.

“Then, since I’ve said everything about my reasons, what about _you, Gold?_ ”

A sudden unexpected question from Red made me wide eyed in response.

“I, uh… um… Red…” was all I’ve said, since I didn’t know what to reply.

Red kept on looking at me as I kept quiet _–thinking on how to answer Red’s question–_ and getting quite awkward myself as I shut myself up after. I saw how Red smirked evenly after that, before a small sigh followed after.

“Well, today we’re supposed to go home, but… let’s just forget that. And do you want to sleep the day off, Gold? I think I’ve been tired ever since this morning, so… good night….” Red trailed off in a whisper, not waiting of my response as he got himself off from the top of my body and relaxed on my side, and pulling me into another hug.

And as I just remembered about how the weather was better today _–and how Red mentioned it–_ I immediately tried to drag Red out, but hearing at how Red made a small light breathing _–and very relaxed to add it–_ sound on my back, I decided to just drop the thought off. I felt his breathing was slowly becoming soft and steady until it felt like he made a small snore.

_And that’s… it? I thought Red was going to ask me further about my feelings –and possibly teased me about it– but he decided to drop it and sleeping it off, even? I thought that he was going to escalate this whole action of his into another level… like what he just did to me earlier. Pushing me off on the top of the sleeping bag and asking for the ‘obvious’… and it seemed to me he was very ready to pull my short pants off and…_

_Well, wait… what am I thinking, again? I should be feeling much better that Red decided to drop and sleep it off, but then again there was this bugging feeling on the inside of my chest. It was like disappointment from Red and how I wanted to hear Red asked me about it again, and… no, no. This, my own thought was going into another strange direction._ I felt myself getting embarrassed from my own thought and immediately clenched shut both of my eyes in response; trying to shake the thought off.

I then turned on my back a little, just to see that Red was already out like a light, when it was still afternoon on the outside, too. But as I heard how Red was sleeping peacefully, I was betting that Red was really tired _–since he might woke up real early these days to train himself outside and cooking for me, or so I’ve heard from all the noises as I was still asleep–_ so I immediately followed the older boy to sleep myself off as well, not wanting to wake him up if I tried to move myself from his hug.

I also felt like… if I was the calming source for Red’s, then I should not be wasting Red’s trust and stayed still with him. No matter how awkward it was between us _–and how it could make Red impatient, but somehow I felt that he wouldn’t–_ just because I couldn’t explain my own feelings to the older boy. I yawned at first, before slowly lulling myself to sleep as well, thinking that the day was still long and there would be another clear day where I could bring Red back home, for sure. Not long, I too, was out like a light, and pulled into a dream where Red held my hands as we walked together in Viridian Garden.

_I know I couldn’t answer Red when he asked me about my feelings, but I know for sure, that the feelings I had on the inside and how my body responded to every of Red’s touches and his affections was really enough to show my feelings for the older boy. And Red surely knew that as well. I just wasn’t that ready to tell him, just not yet…_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Cliffhanger? Red is being strange? No. Don't worry, Red's of sleeping it off action would eventually lead to somewhere on the next chapter, for sure, this time! Gold would be most probably denying or couldn't tell his feelings again just because he was being shy over the older boy. ;D (please bear with me with this kind of Gold!)
> 
> And thank you for the patience for the wait and reading it this far. And oh... also, if you've liked the story this far, please leave some kudos to let me know! And I'll try my best to upload the next chapter soon enough (since the next chapter might be even over 7000k) ;D


	6. Steamy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6- is out! (already? Yes, already, after a long grammar-fixation and how it reached over 10000k words in one chapter) Ahem, anyway, this chapter contains a lot of mature stuffs (which I would officially declare and change the rating into mature, starting today!) ;D
> 
> I know some of you have been waiting for the long~long~ incoming scene, so... what are you waiting for? Come, scroll down and enjoy the ride! ;D

After half a day or so after I’ve been out like a light _–because Red was asleep after the whole confession he had and how he made a small move to me–_ I noticed the small movement _–with noises of shuffling and about which was quite annoying to my hearing–_ from my back made me becoming quite stirred awake, but I kept still, with both of my eyes were still shut tight.

I was thinking that I _wouldn’t_ and _shouldn’t_ be up as of yet, but I noticed that small movement was becoming more and more intruding as time goes on and somehow affected me on my sleeping position as well _–of how there was a slight bump and light pushing to make me flop on my back with my facing right on the sleeping bag–_ so it actually made me fully conscious and trying to observe what was going on, with both of my eyes still closed; trying to take another sleep while I was still on the sleeping bag.

I made a small groan as I felt a hand was actually on my legs momentarily and tried to swung it to the hand’s owner, making the hand retreated back _–or so I’ve noticed–_ and be somewhere else. Then, there was a deadly silent moment following, before there were sudden movements coming again, that time becoming hastier and how I heard a small rustling noises coming from the hem of my short pants _–also how I felt it was being pulled down altogether–_ and be gone, leaving my legs getting quite cold in feelings after. And… how I felt that the only outer piece of clothing that covered my legs _–my short pants–_ were already gone from.

I then tried my best to open both my heavy lidded-eyes _–as I tried to force it open in one blink and how the hurt feelings followed after–_ and trying to see what was actually happening. I then tried to flip my body back to how it was originally, but as soon as I saw how Red was already hovering on the top of my body again _–what’s more with my short pants on his right hand–_ I made a loud squeak; which made the older boy flinched and cringed for a second.

Red was surprised at first _–from my squeak, I noticed–_ before turning his sight on me and smirking devilishly.

“I-W-What _are you doing_ , Red?” I asked, grabbing Red’s left hand as I tried to stop Red’s hand from reaching my shirt or whatever he was planning to do to me.

Red, he, only smirked even more, as he pushed through my hand and kept on traveling his hands down to my chest, quite steadily, before pulling my jacket and shirt off in a fast _–and experienced–_ way. I couldn’t prevent Red from unclothing me as he had those _fast technique_ on how to make me stripped naked in just few minutes, and also saw how he already pulled my trousers down _–ever since earlier–_ leaving me almost naked with only my boxers on, was returning the usual blushes _–from embarrassment–_ on my cheeks. I then hitched a gasp as I felt Red’s hand was making its way back to my bare chest again, slightly brushing my nubs as he kept the other free hand stroking to another area near my navel, teasingly.

“Re-Red. This is nighttime, and… and, I thought _you’re_ still asleep?” I asked, trying to distract Red’s attention away while positioning my body _–to my original sleeping position–_ to face Red, with my back rested on the top of comfortable sleeping bag.

“I _was_. But now I knew you _actually_ love me, I don’t think I should waste my time anymore and show how I truly love you.” Red said with a soft smile over me, and returning to rub his hands all over on my body; seemingly trying to remember, observing all of my body’s curves and how it actually felt on his hands.

I felt myself slightly shivering whenever Red travelled his hand from my chest, to the collarbone and always ended on my hips _–with small massages on it–_ from time to time. And somehow whenever Red’s fingers started to move and trail my body lines, I always felt something strange stirring on the inside of my stomach and how my body immediately responded with a shuddering, and sometimes letting out a gasp. I felt how my breathing were getting faster in pace as well, as I felt Red’s other hand always stopping right on the back of my thighs and stroking the soft part quite slowly and passionately; almost like teasing.

“Wait. I don’t think I’ve said that I love you….! Are you sure that you didn’t hear it wrong?” I said again, trying to gain Red’s attention while still feeling the strange, yet alluring sensations over my thighs from Red’s hand.

Red then moved his body to the top as he immediately lunged himself on my lips, nipping at it slightly before pulling it, leaving a smacking sound as he licked his lips after; like he just had a prized dinner. I felt my face were having its grand blush coming back to where it usually was, and trying to cover my face with both of my hands as I felt Red’s eyes were focusing intently at me after.

Red then made a small chuckle as he pulled my hands _–preventing it from covering my face–_ and kissed it immediately. I hitched another surprised gasp as I felt Red was not only kissing, but licking my fingers with his tongue, slowly yet entrancingly. I saw how Red actually made a lusty gaze over me for a second while he was at it, before I clenched shut both of my eyes as I noticed and saw how Red was… becoming _sexier and daring_ , more than ever.

“You _do_ love me, Gold. Just now, your eyes, your body and your reaction tell me exactly everything I wanted to know. The only thing is… as to why you didn’t want to admit it?” Red asked with a whisper-like tone.

“I-I just _couldn’t!_ ” I replied immediately.

“Why?” Red asked again, feeling at how his other free hand was brushing against my bangs and pushing it back to where my ears were.

I stayed quiet for a second before a sigh actually escaped my lips, and opening my eyes again after, just to be met with a confused gaze of Red’s; which was quite a relief to notice that Red had that kind of expression instead of a smirk.

“… I… am not ready, Red…” I replied slowly, this time making the older boy even more confused.

“Gold, no one is ready to fall in love at first, and me, as well…” Red replied, letting go both of my hands while giving me a small smooch on the lips.

“No… no, that’s _not_ it. It’s… I’m not ready to tell you this feeling that I have. It’s… like I wasn’t sure for the sudden thumping I had in my heart and how I responded easily from your single touch, Red….” I confessed, while throwing a pleading look on the older boy, making Red hitched an immediate gasp in response.

Red was quiet at first, but as he knew what I was thinking and feeling, the older boy suddenly pushed himself on my lips and licking it fervently. I was shocked to the sudden change of Red’s action and how he suddenly becoming more enthusiastic after what I’ve said. I was about to ask the older boy on what I was feeling exactly, but Red wasn’t giving me any time of it, as he kept on licking and nipping my lower lip ambitiously, almost making me lose my breaths.

Few minutes after Red made my lips quite moistened with his passionate kisses _–and leaving my lips with a trail of saliva, connecting with his–_ the older boy immediately pushed his tongue in and licking every nook and cranny on the inside of my mouth. I felt Red’s tongue was teasingly flicked my tongue at first, pulling and nipping it for seconds before inserting his tongue even deeper after. Red kept on doing that before twirling his tongue with mine, pulling and pushing with much effort each time, and pulling out once Red was out and gasping for a breath. I saw how Red’s face was getting quite flushed from and smiled once I felt the older boy’s lips were once again on mine.

Red kept on sucking and making deep kisses for each passing minutes, before the both of us were eventually out of breaths and taking a hold of each other shoulders abruptly _–stopping each other for doing more or we’ll collapse from lack of oxygen–_ as we breathed heavily after. Chests heaving up and down from the exhilarating feelings, I started a small talk with Red, trying my best to voice my thoughts.

“Red, that was…” I said, slightly hitched from lack of oxygen.

“Amazing, I know. And Gold… you _really_ like me.” Red said, making my face getting even redder than ever.

 “How are you so sure of it, though?” I said, making the older boy grinning like he has just seen something that he could tease with.

“I’m just sure. From the way you’ve said it, thumping. If you fall in love with someone… that would be the first thing you noticed. It’s not exhilaration, and it’s not anticipating, it’s purely thumping from the presence of someone you treasured and loved. For me, it’s _you_ …” Red said, pulling my hand _–which rests on his shoulder after that passionate kiss–_ at first, before guiding it straight to his left chest.

And from my hands, I could feel that Red’s heart were beating even faster than mine and the sound were loud enough to reverberate through, and how it could be felt beneath my veins. And now I saw how Red’s smile and how his happy expression was etched on _–instead of his usual stoic one–_ because of me, I noticed that he _was really in love_ with me. Red’s heart beating made me, somehow, flushing even more and how my own heartbeats were getting higher and louder, to almost be the same with the older boy’s. I made a small smile as I saw how Red was making a longing _–almost like dazed–_ look after.

“Gold… can I…?”

I blinked for a second _–thinking on what Red was asking–_ before nodding immediately to Red’s pleading. I knew that Red wanted to do it _–the obvious–_ ever since, and that was how I immediately agreed. Not because I was giving him a pity, not because he was pleading, simply because I wanted to allow him to do it, since I’ve started getting the hint and feeling almost the same to what Red had said to me earlier: _I like him._

I saw how Red made a grateful and full of happiness expression in response as he immediately hugged himself on me, and how his hands immediately found a way to caress all of my body skin _–from my chest to below–_ quite tenderly for minutes. Red kept on doing that before moving down slightly, to plant a smooch on my navel as he grazed his fingers slowly on my skin, trailing down until it stopped right on my hips again and rubbing at it. _Red seemed to be getting this habit –and somehow getting even worse– ever since days ago…_

I felt Red’s breaths were getting erratic as he kept going down after and stopped when he was in front of my _–now–_ raging hardness, making quite a view of tent on the distance. Red saw at how it formed and smiled briefly, before starting to rub his finger teasingly on the tip, making me moaned at the sudden strange feel; of how the clothing rubbed my own. I then gasped and closed my mouth immediately with the back of my hand as I heard on how lewd the sound I was making, just from Red’s teasing. Red saw this and he somehow moved up and pulling my hand back.

“Come on, Gold. I want to _hear_ your voice, so don’t cover it…” Red said, making a small smile as he planted a small kiss on my lips before moving down again.

“B-but… I’m a ma-“

A finger then stopped right on my lips, cutting off what I wanted to say.

“Gold, please stop making excuses. I know you liked me and not being ready _–or so you’ve said–_ but then again, I’m sure after what I will do you after this, _you’ll be ready in a minute_.” Red said and pulled my boxer down immediately after.

I seethed a hiss through my teeth as I felt how my raging hardness was suddenly revealed and tingling with strange sensation as it got brushed with the cold air, coming from the outside. I felt really strange at that moment: that I wanted to hide myself from the world and stayed hidden forever from my own embarrassment and also wanting to feel the continuation of where this was leading to. But Red’s next movement really made whatever I had in thought scattered out and made me lose myself in… _pleasure_ , or so you’ve called it.

I saw Red’s tongue was already on mine, and oh, _oh dear Arceus_ , how he skillfully licked after it from the bottom to the top, lightly lapping at the shaft, before sucking my whole hardness endearingly. I couldn’t stop letting out small gasps and moaning as the older boy had his tongue on mine _–teasingly me horribly while he was at it–_ and feeling my brain was going to be burnt out if I kept trying to sort out whatever I was feeling, so I… actually tried to drown myself in whatever was happening at that moment, and trying to focus myself on what Red’s next movement would be.

I felt my body was having a quick response _–and feeling like my body was being set off to a fire–_ after the waves of tingling sensations that were spread through my body from, and how I grabbed Red’s hair in response while the older boy was still sucking _–which made Red had a small glance on me while smirking–_ and bobbing his head up and down in a quick movement after.

“R-Red…”

I called the older boy’s name while Red was still and focusing himself on what he was doing. Not long, I saw how Red’s free hand then moved to the under the shaft _–to my balls–_ and rubbing and squeezing it quite roughly, making me jerked my hips as I moaned evenly from. Red made a small throaty chuckle at this _–which reverberated through my whole raging one, making me shivered greatly after–_ and moving back to stay on my tip, and licking at it for who knows how long; since it felt like it was endless.

I couldn’t even hold myself back as I kept moaning non-stop and jerked my head back to the sleeping bag whenever Red had his tongue on it, intentionally licking at it with such a teasing twirl, before releasing himself from, leaving me with my _–already leaking–_ pre-cum as he kept on doing that. After Red was sure on what he was doing _–pleasuring me to no end–_ the older boy then removed his mouth from, and starting to use his index finger to rub my tip, as he stayed still in his original position.

I screamed when I felt the older boy’s finger was digging and teasingly played with the tip each time, rubbing at it softly before flicking it back countless time and then back to rubbing it all over. Red kept on doing that until I actually arched my back, shuddered, and tensing up. I grabbed Red’s hair strongly before urging the older boy to get away. Red though, stayed still and his hand worked up even more _–and how he was back to stroking and squeezing the shaft roughly–_ as he knew I was going to release myself.

I then clenched shut both of my eyes as I felt Red wasn’t going to let me go _–or move–_ and simply enjoying the waves of pleasure that would eventually led me into the most pleasurable climax. At that time, I even felt how Red’s lips were back on my hardness again as he kept his mouth still on the tip _–leaving me feeling its hot and warm sensation–_ and not moving, which was the main reason I couldn’t hold myself and was already on my edge of release; just like Red was urging me to come immediately.

Not long after, I moaned loudly as I jerked my hips strongly, and was releasing lots of milk boy as Red still kept his mouth and hand on mine, slightly stroking it from the base to the tip, to make sure I released it all. And at the same time, I also heard a gulping sound from the distance _–as Red must be drinking my milk boy from my shot after shot–_ and how he licked at it momentarily _–since some must be trailing down from the tip and I felt Red’s tongue was lapping at it for quite some time–_ before stroking my thighs slowly once he was done with. After releasing three strong loads on the inside of Red’s mouth, I felt how my body went limp from and flumped back _–as I was trying to relax and calm myself–_ on the sleeping bag with heavy breaths following after, also releasing my grip on Red’s hair pretty much after.

I still closed my eyes for a moment _–enjoying the afterglow–_ and heard a small movement _–a sound of clothes rustling–_ coming to my side. I opened one of my eyes to take a peek, and saw how Red was already on my side, leaning in and planting another light kiss on my cheek.

“How was it, Gold…? _Good,_ right?” Red asked in a whisper on the side of my ear.

I felt myself blushing as I saw how Red made a sweaty sexy look _–as some of his hair was swept back from the sweats and the look made him becoming sexier, in my opinion–_ and making… that _sexy and hot_ smile over me. I shuddered from the sight, closing my eyes momentarily _–to clear my thoughts–_ before opening both after and immediately grabbing on Red’s _–already–_ forming tent beside me, making a devious grin as Red reacted with a gasp.

“And how… about you, Red? Surely it _isn’t_ comfortable with this…” I said, this time making the older boy flushed from my question and how he flinched when I teasingly jutted my hands on his own hardening one.

“G-Gold…” Red said before moving himself from, releasing my hand gently, and turned to take a seat on my side, with a still-flushed face.

I saw how Red’s chest was heaving up and down from the single teasing touch I did to him earlier. Red’s hazy grey orbs were flickering for a moment before turning to stare downwards, to the cold surface of cavern’s flooring. I saw how Red made an awkward expression as I kept on looking at the older boy, not batting an eye even a bit.

“What is it? Don’t tell me… you’re _regretting_ the whole thing that you’ve just did with me?” I asked, this time gaining a surprised look from Red.

“No! That’s not it!” Red replied immediately, making a flustered face once he noticed that he was raising his voice at me; which was a surprise to me and unexpected, coming from him.

I was dazed as I looked at the older boy’s sudden-raise of voice and the awkwardness that he still had. I blinked twice before looking down on his blue jeans again. _There’s still his raging hardness and it…was getting bigger, since it was getting even more visible compared to before I touched it, alright_. I was having a thought for a moment as Red stayed still with his _oh-so-awkward_ expression and how he was slightly scratching the back of his head from time to time; a habit that showed that he was being and feeling awkward.

_What, did the older boy wanted me to tell him that I liked him? I thought he said that he ‘was’ sure I liked him from my reactions and how I was behaving, and now what? Did he back out because I didn’t actually tell that I liked him after what he just done to me? Or was he debating himself over to make another move or not…? If Red was asking for my full conscience to proceed himself with me then…_

“Hey, you know, I love you.”

Red immediately turned to look at me once I’ve said that. The older boy made an intense eye contact _–he didn’t bat an eye even a bit–_ as he heard about how I’ve just confessed. I felt my face was getting into another level of blush _–redder that Tamato Berry, I bet–_ as I’ve realized what I’ve just said. _But hey, I wanted to make sure that Red wasn’t backing out of his idea after what he just said –about being sure about how I was having feeling for the older boy– was true, after all._

“Gold… but you said that you’re _not_ ready?”

“And I thought earlier you said that: _‘I’m sure after what I will do you after this, you’ll be ready in a minute’_ , what about that then? Just another way of your talk, to have a taste on me?” I asked as I grinned to the older boy.

I saw how Red made such a beet red face after what I’ve stated; which was true in my opinion.

“No, that’s not it either…” Red said, while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“Then _what_ is it?” I asked again as I made quite an annoyed face and using an irked tone.

Red was quiet for who knows how long after what I’ve asked. He sure made a conflicted gaze here and there and how I’ve seen he opened his mouth and closed it after, pretty much like a Magikarp. I made an uninterested face as I saw Red was still. Most probably debating for which actions to take or what to say on the inside, I bet. I then tried to take a grab of my boxer _–which was thrown beside me–_ but a sudden hand stopping itself on my wrist made me flinched and stopped. I then shot a look on the older boy, which seemed to be recovered from his own-self conflict and all.

“Red…?” I asked, making Red’s eyes gleaming from the single call.

“Sorry, Gold. Just… just don’t take your undies yet. Stay still and stop whatever you’re planning to do. You know, I actually… don’t know how to say this…” Red said, simply swallowing down his own saliva as he ended his sentence.

“…that you _regretted_ doing this with me…?” I asked, arching an eyebrow as I tried to _–guessing and–_ finish what Red wanted to say, just to make Red had that furious expression over me.

“No! Not that. I don’t know why you kept thinking that I was regretting myself, but I wasn’t. _Never,_ even. Not even because you didn’t confess, yet you _did_ , earlier, making me even more sure of myself ever since. I was… confused on how to ask you… if you w-would… you _allow_ me to continue?” Red asked, quite stumbled on what he said _–since he was quite nervous, I noticed–_ and releasing my wrist before scratching the back of his head, again.

I was widen-eyed and made a wide gape as Red asked the… ridiculous and unpredictable question, ever. _I mean… whoever asked that after you’ve made a move and being so damn prideful about your intuitions –so sure about someone’s feelings– to someone?! And I knew fully well it would be just Red. Only Red, the Legendary Pokemon Master in this whole region, alright. Well, damn you Red… why are you being so…_

I then stifled a little laugh momentarily. Not long, I found myself already laughing so hard on Red’s face, and couldn’t help myself to stop, to even roll myself on the sleeping bag, back and forth. _I know it was quite rude when someone tried to make a serious topic with yourself but you laughed. But hey, it’s really funny!_ Red was making a stupefied face for a moment, before an annoyed expression starting to form on his face; making him look scarier, but I wasn’t scared of him, not even his expressions.

I saw how his forehead creased as he made that look, and I putted my finger on it _–pushing it for a moment–_ before laughing hysterically again. Red made a super annoyed face as I kept laughing and he made a huffing sound, with both of his piercing eyes still on me; telling me to stop, I knew. I felt my sound was reverberating through the whole cavern as I kept laughing after, before wheezing and coughing in the end, stopping it entirely and trying to face and to talk to Red properly.

“A-ahem. Sorry, Red. Please don’t be… offended. Well, hahaha, how- how could such one like you _–a Pokemon Legend–_ could ask that kind of question after making a move on me, I wonder? I mean, just, _how come?!_ Y’know, I never met someone _so hilarious as you_ , up till this point!” I said, while chuckling again after, while trying to stop my urge to laugh directly.

I saw Red still had his annoyed look there. I heard how Red sighed his lung quite loudly for seconds, before lunging his body on me, making me pushed back on the sleeping bag again. Red then hovered himself over me _–like what he just did earlier, exactly–_ and leaned his face even closer, leaving on an inch before our noses collided. Our orbs were meeting for seconds before interrupted by Red’s sudden low chuckle. Red then smirked devilishly, before speaking up,

“ _Hilarious_ , huh? Well now, Gold, now that you could laugh evenly at me, even though here I was trying to convey on how to ask you properly… …Let’s just continue this, alright? You’d seem to gain your energy back like how you usually was, and let’s see if you _could even laugh_ as we continue on _further_ …” Red trailed off with planting a deep kiss on me.

I was startled at the sudden kiss as I made a muffled protest on the older boy. Red, though, kept continuing _–as he played deaf–_ and starting to stroke my thighs again. I made a small smacking on Red’s shoulder with my hands as he kept doing on what he liked _–from flicking both of my nubs, into squeezing my buttocks–_ as he purposefully made a teasing move on me. After Red released himself from kissing me, though, I started to gasp for an air and yelling my lungs out.

“Y-you…!” I said, making a small glare on the older boy.

Red chuckled as he saw me glaring and made a small smile upon me.

“Yes? What about _me,_ Gold?” Red questioned me with his _oh-so-innocent_ tone.

“Y’know, are you angry at me or something? You’re like… having these double personalities at the same moment. Or _are_ you…?” I asked again, noticing that Red had slipped his finger to the bottom, to my ass and already rubbing on the entrance.

“Well, what do you _think?_ ” Red asked again as he tried to focus himself on my entrance, before slipping one of the fingers in, making me hitched a gasp from the sudden strange feelings of being inserted.

“A-Ah… well, I think you do. Or maybe then again, that’s just… your personality when you’re on the bed or something, like… role-play…? Ahh!” I moaned as I felt Red’s finger probing on my inside, possibly already hitting my sweet spot as he pushed it in deeper.

“ _Bingo,_ Gold. Just try to enjoy my role-play, okay, Gold? Since you’ve made me quite… annoyed and being rude, earlier.” Red said, before nipping my neck, softly.

I felt myself shuddering as I felt Red’s teeth were grazing on my skin, from time to time, before licking it like some newborn Growlithe. I felt like Red was intentionally doing that like he was giving me some-kind of punishment for what I’ve unintentionally done, but I didn’t try to voice my thoughts to the older boy, or else: he would really made it into a punishment role-play and that wouldn’t be funny. I tried to apologize and explaining instead, to make the situation change for better.

“Well, _sorry_ … I didn’t mean to laugh at you or offend you there, but then again, you’re quite… hey, strange? I never thought there would be another person who would ask that kind of question- well, man, guess that’s what _makes_ you Red, huh.” I said with a chuckle following after.

Red hummed for a moment before continuing to nip the other side of my neck and to my collarbone, biting at with much strength, possibly leaving visible bite marks. After Red’s persistent nipping though, his finger was suddenly getting out and going to the inside again, probing through my entrance with circling motions, and teasingly rubbed my sweet spot after, making me arching my back in response. I couldn’t control my own moans whenever Red was teasingly rubbed my insides, like at the second he was slow, and the next second he was fast. He was doing it like some piston and that actually made me felt unbearably… _good and totally strange, inside and outside._

“H-hey, Red… You know, do you have any lubes…?” I asked to the older boy as I remembered about how we need the lubes for making it easier.

Red then tilted his head a bit _–to look at me–_ before shaking his head. I sighed and slapped my forehead lightly as Red still have his fingers inside me.

“You know, it is quite… itches. It felt nice, but there is the feeling of how it felt itches and too tight when you rubbed-Ahh!” I was startled as Red already pushed his second fingers in, cutting off what I wanted to say.

Red, again, hit my sweet spot as he kept on probing further, circling and spreading it momentarily before pulling his two fingers out. The older boy kept on doing that until I felt myself being quite ready for the second round or if Red planned himself to, even without lube. I felt myself already hardening _– and how it was making its glorious standing from the distance–_ as Red teasingly rubbed my sweet spot from the way Red kept thrusting his fingers, in and out, from teasing to seriously hitting like there was no tomorrow.

“It would be alright if we’ll just doing this… Gold. But then again, I do think I could rip your insides if I didn’t prepare you pretty well. I don’t have any lubes… but, do you happen to have some?”

Red asked as he saw me heaving my chest, up and down _–still feeling Red’s fingers on the inside, with him teasingly pushed it back and forth–_ before nodding entirely.

“Yep. You know, my bag, on the items section, there’s this blue bottle on the inside of the small pocket… just take it. I do think it’ll be better if we could prevent the worse, I mean… your size matters…” I said, then weakly pointing to my bag _–that was pushed way further to the furthest side of the cavern–_ and saw how Red turned his head to and pulled his fingers out after.

I hissed at the sudden feeling _–of being pulled out–_ and let my body adjust to the tingling sensation left on my insides for seconds, before turning to sat myself up, with both of my hands as a support on my sides. I saw Red too, was standing himself from and immediately moved to my bag _– he seemed to be impatient–_ then rummaging the items section, before taking out the blue bottle and threw it straight to my direction. I immediately caught it up in time and waiting for Red to return to his position as Red stayed still beside my bag. Red then zipped my bag and returned it back to the former state hurriedly, before returning to hover himself back on the top of my body.

Red smirked for a second before taking the blue bottle from my hand and starting to turn the bottle’s lid as he had it, smearing some of the liquid on his hands. Red took a lot of it before smearing some on my body as well, which made me becoming confused from Red’s sudden change of… attention. _I thought the lube would be better to be used for preparing my insides only…?_ I was about to ask Red what he was planning exactly, but Red’s sudden peck made me quiet and kept looking on the older boy instead.

“I know you wanted to ask about what I was doing… but you’ll see the effects and what I was going to do later on, Gold.” Red said, before turning to smear the liquid on his hand to my ass and to the entrance after.

I gasped as I felt how Red’s fingers already went inside smoothly _– and how it didn’t leave itchy feelings after–_  compared to when we didn’t use the lubes. Red’s movement, too, becoming hastier when he already inserted two of fingers to the inside, and pushing it back and forth. Red then angled his finger to make sure he reached my sweet spot immediately, and just in the nick of time, I already arched my back, clenched both of my eyes as I moaned loudly for suddenly releasing my _–second round of–_ milk boy.

As I finished releasing and having heavy breaths _–from the second release–_  I tried to open both of my eyes and saw how some of my milk boy were actually scattered to the sleeping bag, some were trailing down my thighs, and the rest were making a sticky trail between my stomach… and Red’s, or, getting to Red’s black shirt, precisely. Red seemed to be surprised from the sudden release, but he made a smile instead and chuckling.

“It feels really good, especially _with the lubes_ , huh, Gold…?” Red asked as he leaned in for another small and light kiss over my lips.

I just hummed as I felt the older boy’s hand found its way to the outside and starting to smear the rest of the liquids _–or lubes–_ from his hands to my chest, starting to mix it with the one he spread over my body earlier. I gasped as I felt the cold _–now warm–_ liquid coming from Red’s hand found its way _–from my navel, to my stomach and moving up–_ to my bare chest, stroking it quite intently, especially when it was about to reach my nubs. The feelings and the sensations were just purely… _strange and intoxicating._

Red kept on stroking and smearing until he seemed to get an idea out from his head, as he started to pour and smeared another liquid _–from the bottle and–_ to my nubs. I was about to protest to the older boy on what he was planning exactly, but kept my mouth shut as I saw Red was actually making a happy and excited face as he kept pouring; like a little kid getting his toy. But not long, I started to open my mouth to ask the older boy on what he was doing, exactly.

“H-hey, don’t you think you used the lubes the _wrong_ way…?” I asked as Red kept on pouring the liquid, this time to both of my nubs and how it leaks to the sleeping bag beneath my body.

Red just smiled as I asked and stopped pouring once he thought it was already enough; with Red nodding to himself. I blinked as I then saw Red take his clothes off, right from his red vest, to his black shirt, his blue jeans and just… leaving only his boxer on. I gasped as I saw how Red’s raging one was already visibly forming _–and probably could rip that boxer in two, which wouldn’t happened, I’m sure–_ and seemed to be ready to ram it to my insides the second it was being released.

I shuddered just from looking at the size and tried to shot a glance somewhere _–to distract my mind from the sight–_ and startled once I felt Red’s hand was already on my chin, pulling me to face him. Red made an amused smile and chuckled lowly as he saw my reaction. I cocked an eyebrow as I saw Red stayed still with that oh-so-amused face for a moment before starting to plant both of his hands on my own. Well, what happened next was beyond my expectations. Red then took one of my hands, guiding it to his navel at first, before sliding it down to… his boxer and planted it right… where I was trying to distract my view from, ever since.

I hitched a gasp once I felt the visible and the _–hot–_ raging hardness beneath that one single cloth _– that was hiding its true mighty size–_ was right under my skin. My cheeks must be as red as hell right now, since I even felt my brain was making that loud thumping and almost fainted from the dizzy with nauseous feeling I had. Red then made a grin as he pulled my hand to stroke at his clothed shaft with much strength, while the older boy was gasping and made small groans from the… good feeling, I bet. I saw how Red had red tint on both of his cheeks while my hand was still on his.

I then stroked at Red’s quite slowly at first, hesitating for a moment, before adding more strength, quite like what he did _–and guide–_ to me earlier, while stealing a glance to his face from time to time; to see if Red was feeling good or not. Once I saw how Rant actually panted and making a small moan from my _–slow but sure–_ strokes, I kept on doing it without having second thoughts _– even forgetting his hand’s guidance–_ and focusing on how to make Red could have the same feelings of pleasure I’ve experienced earlier; when he jerk me off.

But that moment, Red seemed to be having mischievous grin on me _–he seemed to be having some other plan going on inside of his mind–_ as I kept on stroking him. I was about to ask the older boy on what was he thinking, but Red’s sudden hand on my left chest made me already moaning from and forgetting what I was about to ask to him.

Red immediately found his way to reach my nubs and flicked at it momentarily, before pinching and pulling at it as I kept my hand still on his hardness. And what’s more, Red used the earlier lubes he smeared onto my body as he kept on pinching and flicking teasingly, making both of my nubs erect immediately and felt even more slippery from.

The lubes, though, always made Red’s fingers slipped from time to time _– since it was too slippery–_ making me hitched a gasp as he unintentionally slipping his fingers from time to time _– since it was like a flick–_ and not long, Red, he, actually changed his course of movement, from slight flicking, to pinching and stroking my nubs with his whole palm after. And as Red kept on doing that, I’ve noticed that there were even strange sexy sounds _–of slick and slippery movement–_ from, making me feeling even hornier than ever and how my head were being hazier; probably almost losing myself to good sensation. I even felt my eyes were turning into half-lidded as Red kept making that sensational movement.

“R-Red…! It felt really strange when you do that-Ah! It-it’s like I was being pulled into anoth- N-no, the lubes…!” I said while panting slightly, while still feeling the strange slick movement from Red’s fingers.

Red then made a small smile as he stayed still and pinching my nubs even more, making me jerked my head back as I was feeling it _–the persistent feeling of pleasure–_ more intensely than before.

“You really feel it, huh, Gold? Well, this is the effect that I’ve said earlier. I wanted to try this ever since, so bear with me, Gold…” Red trailed off in silence as he planted a light kiss on my lips.

Red then twisted both of my nubs with both of his hands as he stayed there, making me moaned even more and eventually releasing my hand from Red’s hardness; forgetting that I was even going to pleasure Red as I already lost myself in one. I saw how Red made a satisfied expression as I kept moaning and how my own was already standing gloriously _– and how the tip was already leaking–_ from that. I felt my cheeks were flushing again from how I couldn’t control myself whenever Red has touched me.

“R-Red, say… could you please stop teasing me horribly _like this_ , and move…?” I asked the older boy with a pleading look, just earning a naughty smile from Red.

“Move…? Like _how_ exactly, Gold?” Red asked, making me blushing furiously as he kept that innocent expression and tone; he was going to test me if I had the courage to describe and explain how I wanted it.

“Y-you… you _dare_ to ask that?” I asked again with shaky breath and making a small glare to the older boy as I saw both of his grey orbs were sparkling with amusement.

Red then made a small grin as he then putted both of his hands on my side, leaning his body down closer to me as he started to rub his own _–still clothed–_ raging hardness to mine slowly, which elicited a small _–and startled–_ moan from me. Gaining my reaction, Red then made a small teasing thrust at first _–wanted to test it out for the second time–_ before rubbing both of our raging hardness as he kept both of his eyes on me.

I heard how Red chuckled whenever I tried to stifle my moan _–but always failed to do so–_ from the older boy’s teasing: on how he rubbed his on mine from time to time before pulling back. But since the opposites always happened when I tried my best not to react to what Red did to me _–like how my hips always jerked for wanting more touch and frictions from whenever Red pulled himself–_ the older boy just kept smirking from and doing more of the unexpected to me; probably happy from teasing me endlessly.

“You said _move_ , right? Is it like that, or…?” Red asked again with a teasing tone.

I felt my face and my brain was about to explode from his question if it kept going _–from the topic and the embarrassing questions that Red kept throwing over to me–_ so I actually pulled one of Red’s hand and guide it to my ass’s entrance while grabbing his hardness with my other free hand on the same time, just making the older boy gasped and shuddered in pleasure.

“Like _that,_ exactly.” I said, making a small pout and trembling from how daring I was; which was a surprise to me as well.

Red then smiled with much satisfaction _–and how I saw his cheeks were getting redder in color–_ and immediately lunged a fast kiss on my lips, whispering, _‘got it’_. The older boy then licked my cheeks for a moment before trailing himself down to my neck and stopping at the collarbone again, nipping at it enthusiastically. And at the same time, Red started to work his hand on my entrance and pushed his two fingers immediately to the inside again, slowly spreading it open while he was slowly pulling his own hardness out from his boxer.

I stole a small glance on his hardness while he was preparing me, and gasped once I saw the real size. I felt like I was going to faint if he was going to insert it without any preparation _–since it was bigger than any teenagers’ size, especially around his age–_ but thankfully I had the lubes, which should help much on this kind of case.

I inhaled a lot of airs and feeling myself slightly trembled as felt Red started to lift my hips a little and positioned himself with his raging hardness already right in front of my entrance, making me shuddered greatly once I felt the tip was poking at it, slowly. I saw how Red putted both of his hands on my hips and massaging it slowly _–to soothe and calm me down–_ before starting to rub his raging hardness _–quite teasingly–_ on my entrance and be still.

“S-slowly, alright?” I said, while still fixating my sight on Red’s size.

Red chuckled _–and panted erratically–_ at what I’ve just said.

“I know, Gold. Don’t worry. Just… relax.” Red said and started to push himself in the second he said that.

Once Red started to push himself, I started to cringe a bit from how intruding the feeling was. Red too, seemed to be quite having difficulty _–since he was making a seething hiss from–_ but the lubes, thankfully, made it much easier, so Red could actually push the whole tip in, before pushing with more strength and spreading my insides even more as he kept on going. I hitched a gasp once I felt Red was already pushing through half of his hardness in, leaving me feeling quite stuffed on the inside and having quite the struggles with it; since I wasn’t used to the feelings and Red’s size.

Red seemed to notice on how I was struggling, as he suddenly soothed me using his free hand and brushed my bangs back to the back of my ear. He also made a small whisper of, _‘it’s alright, Gold, it will feel good soon’_ , to me countless times as he kept pushing to my inside. I clenched my teeth once I felt Red was slowly pushing it again, making me moan once I felt it was too tight on the inside.

At the same time, Red seemed to notice of how it was too tight and impossible to thrust further _–and how he made a pained expression from–_ so the older boy pulled out slightly, before thrusting his hardness to the inside again, and immediately hit the hilt of my inside, which made me moaning loudly _–to almost screaming–_ from the sudden jolt of pleasuring feeling. Red then made a small smile _–and slightly huffing–_ as he saw how my expression turned out to be better _–than he must be having in his thoughts–_ as he thrust it in.

“Does it feel… good, Gold?” Red asked as he petted my head again, with much gentleness.

I just nodded as I still felt the _stuffy-turned-to-be-good feeling_ on my insides, and how I noticed it was so hot and warm on my inside already, making me quite dizzied from the foreign sensations. I then gasped an air as I felt Red was moving slightly on my inside and trying to tell Red not to move as of yet, with throwing the older boy a pleading look. Red seemed to realize that I wasn’t used to it, so he kept still, with both of his hands on my hips, massaging it gently.

Few minutes after, Red immediately moved himself, starting with few small thrusts at first; trying to make sure that I could adjust to his length and the feels. I gasped at first, wanting to release myself from _–since it was having that strange and foreign feelings–_  before turning to adjust to Red’s length after a couple of thrusts he made, slowly, and letting out small moans as Red made a steady thrust after. I saw how Red made a small smile as he saw I could adjust to his length, and giving me a caress on the cheeks as he thrust himself in.

Red kept on thrusting steadily until he suddenly hit my sweet spot, and eliciting a sweet moan from me as Red kept on doing that. Red seemed to be affected from how I was responding to him, so once he’d heard how I was making that kind of _–very unlike me–_ sound, he started to thrust himself even more,  faster and faster until he was actually losing his very own pace. I also heard at how Red made small groans and grunted for each time whenever he was feeling good from.

And I’ve noticed that whenever Red’s hand was finding its way to my emerging hardness _–and stroking at it to make sure I was relaxed and enjoying it–_ I always tightened my insides in response, and that too, always made Red moaned with pleasures after. There was always that sweet groans coming from the above _– from the older boy–_ whenever I did that unintentionally. I found that side of Red… _kind of beautiful and sexy. And how I would never dream that I was the only one that could appreciate his other expressions aside from his usual default ones, just for me only…_

As I’ve these thoughts, I suddenly got pulled into reality as Red kept on thrusting to my inside with too much strength, and how our skins slapped as he kept on thrusting _–to almost slamming–_ with much strength and passions. I also saw how Red’s cheeks were flushed from and how his expression was too beautiful to be described as he made love to me: _oh how beads of sweats were trailing down from his forehead, to his neck and to the collarbone, ended up on his heaving up and down chest, and the view was just simply too… sexy and beautiful to be missed._

I too, noticed the cavern was now filled with mostly skin’s slapping in-between or our loud moaning, which made the mountain’s environment weren’t that silent as per usual. I couldn’t help but keep moaning for each time Red doing his uncontrollable thrusts after, especially after how I couldn’t stay quiet _–and always eliciting sweet moans–_ whenever he hit my sweet spots, over and over.

Not long, Red suddenly changed his positions as he pulled his raging hardness out from _–leaving a trail of his pre-cum as he pulled out–_ and pushed both of my legs apart on the above, spreading it widely _–making an M position and how it embarrassed me greatly–_ and enjoying the view for seconds before thrusting back again. I arched my back and clutched my hands on the sleeping bag tightly as I felt Red suddenly filled me up right to the brim again, this time with a one way-smooth ramming to my inside.

“A-ah! Red-wh-what are you…! Ahh!”

Red didn’t answer as he had that usual mischievous grin tugged on the side of his lips _–and how he had that pair of gleaming grey orbs as he smiled to me, and me only–_ and back to slamming to my insides again. And the position, somehow, made Red easily thrust his own raging hardness as he immediately pushed his erection harder and harder, easily finding and hit my sweet spot, even faster than ever. The skin-between-skin slapping sound were now getting louder as Red easily thrust himself, in and out, even faster than before.

I also saw how Red suddenly took the liquid bottle and smeared some more of it on my body as he kept thrusting to my insides. Red then used the liquids to rub it on the _–already–_ hardening nubs, pinching and twisting it as he kept on slamming to my inside, making me even more sensitive than I already was. He also poured the liquids to my hardness, making me twitching greatly from the cold feeling, and tightened my insides again as Red pour it little by little _–and it made Red making that sweet groan all over again–_ before stopping entirely and stroking my erection quite slowly.

And not long, though, I already felt myself on the edge as Red kept hitting my sweet spots over and over after _–without any breaks or pause–_ and tensed up as Red thrust it even harder and deeper to my hilt. I moaned loudly as I felt myself tensed up after and clenched shut both of my eyes, then releasing my whole milk boy for the third time today. I’ve found my sight was getting all whites from the best climax I’ve ever had for the day, and how I have to adjust my sight for few minutes, before gaining my senses back and breathing heavily.

Once I’ve released everything, I felt my body went limp and how Red had to stay still to make sure I wasn’t rolled back, and supported my back with both of his hands. I felt my chest were heaving up and down _–from tiredness–_ and trying to enjoy my afterglow, but, upon realizing that Red hasn’t climaxed yet, I had to stay still and made sure I was ready for his incoming thrusts as I kept both of my eyes open.

But what happened next really made me surprised. Not long after I came, Red too, clenched shut both of his eyes and jerked his hips up, thrusting to the very deep inside of me, hitting my hilt, and releasing his hot and fresh seeds on my inside as I saw how his body trembled upon the strong release. I felt how Red released four strong shots while he slowly thrust his on the inside; to release everything.

I also heard at how Red made a _–beautiful and–_ sweet melody of moan upon his release _–which was the first time for me to heard of it, since it was totally different compared to when I squeezed him on my insides–_ and fell limp on the top of my body after, leaving me getting quite squished upon his body weights; since Red’s body height and size were really different, as he was bigger and stronger than me. Red was breathing heavily, pretty much in the same state as I was, and started to plant a small yet lazy kisses on my neck as he stayed there seconds after, not pulling himself out yet.

“Say, Gold… how do you feel, after the whole thing we’ve done, _hmm?_ ” Red asked, as he played his finger on the sticky milk boy that was scattered from my stomach to Red’s _–and how it left some sticky fluids between our stomachs–_ before taking some and licking at it.

Red playfully licked at his fingers and made such an entrancing movement while drinking my milk boy, and how the older boy purposefully made such a scene, since Red knew I was watching him all along. I felt myself blushing at the sight and sighed for a moment, before answering with,

“Pretty sure I couldn’t laugh like you’ve just said, and thanks to the lube, I felt pretty much better than using none. Even though I’m not that sure if tomorrow I would be able to stand at all…”

“No, that’s _not_ what I meant, Gold.” Red said, before tilting his head and tried to kiss me on the lips, but since he was doing it quite sloppily and lazily _–and missed my lips completely, even–_ he just planted a small kiss on the my jaw instead.

I squinted both of my eyes on the older boy _–thinking again for the second time for whatever he was asking–_ momentarily before getting the idea up into my head, and kissed Red with a peck on his lips pretty much after; giving him the answer to his question. I stayed on for seconds to linger on the older boy’s lips, just to see at how Red was widened eyed from what I’ve done for seconds but smiled sheepishly after. I then released myself from Red’s lips as I leaned back on the sleeping bag, slightly pulling Red’s hands _–to tell him to lean in and stay beside me–_ and getting exactly what I wanted from the older boy.

“Gold…” Red said, before turning to pull his own from my insides slowly _–making me shuddered at the pulling’s feelings and how it made my inside feeling quite giddy after–_ and Red leaning in to my face after, starting to ruffle my hair gently with both of his hands as he made a small smile.

I felt my insides were leaking a lot of Red’s cum as he pulled it out after and I was thinking on how I’ve need to clean myself thoroughly after, since Red was… pretty much a beast on the bed. _He didn’t even think twice about releasing himself, but oh well… guess Red is Red. Moreover getting his fresh seeds on my inside should be considered as a plus –aside from how I like him– since it is from a Legendary Trainer, too. Heehee._

I also realized from the amount of his release on my insides that: he actually never did anything related to this even once, not even jacking himself off, I bet. Since it was too thick and too much for the second timers or more than those, or… well, maybe he had done it, but never did it anymore after secluding himself on the mountain. _Just how could someone like him never feel pent up was still a mystery, alright._ Then again, I felt there was a slight hurting feeling on my chest as I felt that Red might be ever be in a relationship and how he had done this before. _It was a… sickening thought._

“Say, Red… is this your first time? You’re like… _experienced_ in many ways in bed, especially the positions and your _technique_ …” I asked, as I still set my sight below on how I felt the leaking was somehow like a faucet and how it left a warm and funny feelings on me; since it was endless and how it was forming a small pool beneath me.

Red too, then followed my sight as he still had his hand on my hair _–ruffling evenly–_ and then chuckling happily after.

“Yes, this is my first time, in _everything._ Thank you for the compliment, though, I never had any relationship with anyone else before, _only you… Gold_. And… what about you, have you ever been with…?” Red asked, as he made that warm smile and curious gaze over me.

I hummed and feeling immediately relieved as Red answered that and I shot a glance on the wall, mumbling, _‘no, ‘s my first time too’_. Red then laughed evenly as I admitted it was my first time, almost earning a smack from me as he laughed still _–since it was quite a disturbing topic, but hey, I’m proud as I’m still a virgin, up ‘till this point, though–_ but got caught with Red’s hand just in the nick of time, and he kissed it after.

“I’m glad that we’re both on our first time. I’ve _loved you_ too much and would very regret it if you’ve ever been with someone else before, after all. _All of your firsts_ are my honor.” Red said again, before planting a deep and agonizingly slow kiss on my mouth, almost choking me as he kept it at that pace.

I felt my face couldn’t have any more blushes ever since, so once Red made that talk, I’ve found my heart were getting faster in pace and _oh… how there was these warm feelings blooming on the inside._ Once Red pulled himself _–and satisfied from the whole kisses he made over me–_ we’ve found ourselves were getting too tired to even continue or to move our body _–not even expecting to go for another round–_ and had to rest it out after the long _–and full of tease from Red–_ first time. I made a slow sigh at first before trying to close my eyes from, and trying to see if Red was tired as well. _Well, he was, since he had those droopy eyes too._

“Let’s… just sleep it out tonight, alright? I think I wanted to try to bring you home with me tomorrow, if the weather turns out to be alright.” I said, making Red quite surprised from what I’ve said.

“Tomorrow? But Gold, your body is…” Red said while giving me a concerned gaze, while both of his hand found its way to my hips _–with small massaging–_ and to my head, ruffling my hair slightly.

“I’m fine… It’s just-I would need your support tomorrow, since my hips and joints would probably be like jelly _–as I am with my condition right now–_ and could fall flat on the ground if there wasn’t any help. Heehee,” I said while making sheepish grin over to the older boy.

Red then made a small smile while he planted another light kisses over my shoulder, before turning to lean and rested his body beside me, as he pulled my body into another tight hug and how he spooned me from. Red wrapped his hands around my hips tightly as I felt the older boy made a small breathy mumble of _‘love you’_ for a moment. I just nodded as I felt Red’s hair was tickling my nape, but I just let it be, since I was too tired to argue or continuing the tease that Red would probably made over me, again. I heard how Red made a small, steady sound of breaths as he stayed on my back, before a light snore was heard; granted that Red was asleep.

I was sighing in bliss as I then slightly turning into my back to check if Red was actually sleeping, and he was. I then spouted something in a small like whisper to Red,

“Hey, Red, thank you for telling me this new feeling _–of how I liked you–_ that I’ve ever known and how I’ve realized it as of now. I like you, after all.” I said while giving the older boy a small peck on the side of his cheeks.

I saw how Red’s face turned into a smiling expression as he stayed and be asleep. Seeing how Red was happily asleep, I too made a small smile before eventually following the older boy to sleep, and that time, changing my position to face Red as I was still in his hugs. I too, returned his hug after and grabbing his back tightly _–as if I never want to let go–_ and lulling myself to sleep after.

_Oh how I never thought I would eventually confessed to the older boy. Now the unexpected situation – of how Red confessed and how I confessed back– has come to light, the next order, or mission, to put it precisely, that I should eventually finish was to bring Red down from the mountain, letting him meet his mother and going to the Johto region together, on one planned journey later._

_How I wished everything would be going smoothly and there wouldn’t be any more disastrous and unexpected events like how I was getting myself on frostbites in the first place. And please, let it happen, Arceus…_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? How was it? I know this is like the fourth (or fifth?) time I wrote some mature-stuff, and hopefully everything went out okay! ;'D And I know it's freaking long, I know, I understand. This chapter is intentionally made (and written quite long) for making up the previous chapter, where it should be up already (but I changed it, and adding more of fluffy scenes instead) :')
> 
> Ahem, hopefully this chapter is enough to satisfy you readers (from the fluffiness and all the romances inside, with a plus of Red's teasing- so don't ever get bored from it ;D) out there~ and if it's not enough, then the next chapter's story might fill you up even more ;D
> 
> And, ohh, if you've liked the story this far, leave some kudos so I'll know and woul-no-will be enthusiastically writing more of these smutty-hey-no-fluffy stuffs and romance between Red and Gold! ;D And thank you for reading this far... and for having the patience for the next chapter! ;D


	7. Upon Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is out~~ At long last! This chapter was initially 10000k long, but I decided to split the story into two parts, and the second would be chapter 8. There weren't much scenes here but more fluffiness on the inside. Just scroll it down and... enjoy the ride! ;D

The next morning again _–since it was becoming quite of a routine by now, like day one, do something, sleep, day two, wake up, sleep, and all–_ I was immediately up and noticing how Red was… already gone from my side; just leaving a blanket on the top of mine, doubling the size. I also realized at how my body was already… fully-clothed, from the top until bottom. And somehow, even feeling every nook and cranny of my body was already washed and being totally clean, and there was a little warm feeling that was left on; as it must be from Red’s warm-water-soaked towel when he washed me. _It must be Red’s doing… he must be the one who cleaned my body up while I was still sleeping…_

I also felt the bandages from my leg were already gone from, since I could move my legs quite freely. _Then, does it mean….?_ I then smiled a little, having a thought on Red _–also how I could run and walked myself freely again–_ at how he must be thinking that I was doing alright already. Even through the last night’s intense intercourse, too, my legs didn’t feel hurt or aching anymore. And to put it simply, I didn’t even felt anything like I was ever getting frostbites in the first place, and that was all thanks to Red’s help and care.

_And oh… oh, Arceus, just how caring was Red to me? I mean, it was really, really great to have him to become my friend and how our relationships evolved into boyfriend, even. And I was really glad that he really cared for my well-being compared to how I was to my own self; and I should reflect on that, I knew. And I was wondering too if… Red also cleaned his seeds from my inside while I was asleep…?_

I felt my cheeks were getting heated from my own _– dirty and so out of the world–_ thoughts and how my heart was suddenly thumping gloriously. I then made an awkward smile to myself as I then started to checking my Pokegear _–from the inside of my bag–_ if there was any call or message coming from someone important _–like Professor Oak, for example–_ and there wasn’t. I was sighing by then, before completely gasping _–from sudden realization of my buddy on the outside, on the mountain, after a day too–_ and going to stand on my own two feet from my sleeping bag, preparing to be out, but fell on my back _–with my ass first–_ as soon as I tried to, and flumped back on the top of sleeping bag again _._

_Oh gosh, right, Arceus. I forgot that my hips were out of energy and were feeling like a jelly from last night..._

I heard a small chuckle coming from the back as I fell on my back. I then glared my eyes to the source of the voice, just to be greeted by the all-smiling Red, with a small hum of recognition that I was awake.

“Good morning, Gold. What’s with the rush…?”

“G’Morning. Ah, yeah, say, do you know where my Typhlosion is? I thought that I left my buddy out in the mountain yesterday with your Charizard…” I said while looking at the older boy with one eyebrow arched up, and to the outside from time to time; worrying for my Typhlosion.

Red then made a small smile as he took a Pokeball out from his blue jean’s side pocket and giving it to me after, with a light tap on it.

“Here. Your pal.”

Red gave me the red sphere as I blinked momentarily before saying _‘thanks’_ and clipping back the red sphere to my belt. Red too, by then was walking by the nearest cupboard, and taking out… a black hat with gold stripes…. _My hat! I just remembered! Red was putting it down on Typhlosion’s head when he dangled me on his shoulder yesterday…_

Red was then back to my side and putted the hat down on my head immediately, and making a warm smile. I felt the older boy’s finger then traced my side cheeks for a moment, before pulling back, slowly; like he didn’t want to part away yet. Red then nodded momentarily before turning on his back, walking to the kitchen; seemingly ready to cook or wanting to do anything he wanted to do, like per usual.

“Red, uh… I was wondering if my pal didn’t try harm you yesterday, though? I mean… y’ know, my Typhlosion is kind of aggressive with someone it doesn’t know well, and… uhh, it’s hard to be explained, but it was like that kind of Pokemon.” I said to Red while shrugging my shoulders.

“… Well no. It didn’t do anything to me. And to tell you the truth, yesterday, when I was about to fetch it, I saw how it played and rolling around the stoned-pathway with Charizard. I don’t know if they’re getting along or just wrestling with power, since the two seemed to be having fun _–with showering Flamethrower and Lava Plumes–_ before I interrupted and returned the both of them to its respective balls.” Red answered with a chuckle after.

I made a wide gape over what Red had just said.

“My Typhlosion… and your Charizard? And hey, surely they weren’t getting along well, alright! Good Arceus, _I know it would happen_ eventually…”

I slapped my hand on my face as I had imagined what my pal and Charizard just did; how they punched each other and tumbling down the mountain from. I just hoped there wouldn’t be any fatal side-effects or anything that could harm the mountain’s ecosystem…

“Yes. Just like me and you, Gold. But we’re different all along… We’re getting along well… and we’re _lovers_ now, aren’t we?” Red asked again, this time looking at me from the corner of his eyes while he was still on the back.

I saw how Red’s grey orbs were making some sparkles _–and gleaming for second, as he hoped that I would answer yes–_ as he asked me. I felt myself blushing from the single question he made and immediately try to avert my eyes the older boy’s orbs as I bit my lower lip in response; from embarrassment.

“Y-yeah. We _are_.”

Red then made a loud laugh as he heard my answer _–loud and clear–_ and going back to where he was previously, starting to pull out a sack out from the lower cabinet on the back, which… contained flour. He was going to make another pancakes this time, I bet.

“Say, Gold. After we ate, let’s go straight to Pallet Town, alright? I do think I wanted to have another journey with you after I went home, after all.” Red suddenly said from the back, throwing me a small smile before he returned to take one cup of flours from the sack and to the bowl.

I was shocked and widened-eyed to what Red had just said. _It was… unbelievable_. Just two days ago Red was keen on his idea about and still doubting if he would ever be home; even though he said he might be able to go home, then again he had and put it in a doubtful tone. I… I mean, what triggered him to have a sudden change and that enthusiast tone? And I know he brought the topic yesterday _–before we had our intercourse–_ but dropping it the moment we confessed. Did he want to go home… just because of me and all the related reasons _–like how I was becoming his boyfriend after–_ though?

I know I was hard-headed about taking Red back home… And I was very happy to hear him say _–from his own initiate and lips–_ about how he wanted to go home, and to have another journey with me. If so, then… Professor Oak wasn’t wrong at all; to choose me as the one to fetch Red instead of someone else. But then again, I felt kind of guilty for using Red’s trusts and the relationship we had, just to make him sure he would change his mind to go home and all.

“Uh, yeah. The snowstorm-“

“Has subsided, don’t worry. It’s usually snowing all the time here. It’s strange, but I think it would probably sunny for the next few days. I noticed it from how there were many Pidgeottos started nestling themselves on the nearby cavern and small branches.” Red said with small chuckle, making me shut myself and chuckling as well.

“O-oh. Is that so…” I said, scratching the back of my nape as I shot a glance on the cavern’s flooring.

Red then tilted his head a bit and making quite a confused face to me.

“Gold…? Are you alright…?” Red asked with furrowing both of his brows, making me quite uncomfortable on what I’ve just had in thoughts earlier.

“Y-yeah, it’s just…”

“It’s _just…?_ ” Red asked again and turning his back around, just to face me.

I was quiet and looking down on the cavern’s flooring by then, before a sudden crunching sound and a shadow looming over my body came to my view made me startled. I then cocked my head immediately _–to the source of the noise–_ and sighed as I saw it was just Red, who was making a smile at first, before taking a seat right in front of me _–quite slowly with both of his piercing grey orbs fixated on me–_ and patiently waiting for me to answer him.

I was then glancing around as Red made such a calm face after. I too, made fidgety movements from time to time _–being unsure on what to say–_ for thinking how to explain myself to the older boy by then. _I mean, the thoughts just popped out of nowhere, and I had to say it to him, somehow._

“Um… please don’t be mad once I’ve said this, _promise_ me.” I said, slightly looking down from the cavern’s flooring to stealing a glance on Red’s face, from time to time.

“Sure, Gold, just go on. And I promise.” Red said with a warm and trusting gaze over me.

“H-huh, alright then. Ummm… you know about how Professor Oak sent me to find you, right?” I asked with a quick glance to the older boy, while fiddling with my own fingers, making Red answered with a quick nod after.

“Great. Now that I wanted to bring you home, I was reminded about how Professor Oak send me _–instead of everyone else out there–_ because he said he was reminded of you when he saw me. It was the number one and _only_ reason he sent me, and well… I _think_ you do have a trust on me now _–that you actually wanted to go home–_ I was thinking that maybe you might interpret it as… I used the advantage to your trust, and to become your lover just to take you home. But I’m telling you honestly, I’m not using you and all!” I said with a loud-like yelling tone, making Red surprised at.

Red was quiet at first, before eventually chuckling and laughing himself out. I was totally confused at how Red laughed, when it wasn’t even slighter bit funny. _I guess what he did was exactly like how I laughed at him yesterday, huh? A revenge it was._ Red then made a snort as he made such a teasing gaze over me.

“Is that what was bothering you?” Red asked as he pulled out his hand to reach my cheeks, stroking at it quite gently; like he was stroking an Espeon or Eeevee.

“Y-yeah… I think that you might-“

“No. Gold… I wouldn’t think of it as you taking advantage. I mean, I know you _really_ like me. You’ve said it last night in a whisper, right? Also, I wanted to go home in my own will, not because of how I’ve build such a trust or whatever you’ve in mind. But I _do have my trust in you in the first place –that you wouldn’t use me to your advantages–_ and that wasn’t the reason at all. I just… wanted to face my problem, once for all. And stop making my mother worrying any more, for sure.” Red said as he made a sad gaze.

I was blinking and feeling my cheeks heated up again from what Red had just said, biting my lower lip for a moment before cupping both of my hands on Red’s cheeks _–returning what Red just did, on stroking my cheeks–_ leaning myself closer and planted a light kiss, right on Red’s lips. Red was making a surprised gasp for a moment, before following on what I was doing, and returning my kiss in such a fast, full peck and light nibbling. I made a small gasp as I felt Red was suddenly turned into a kissing monster-mode after what I’ve just did. I then pushed Red’s shoulder lightly _–to make him stop–_ and he was stopping immediately after, for sure.

I gasped for breaths as we pulled ourselves and made a little pout to the older boy.

“And that’s about what bothers me. _Sorry,_ Red.” I apologized as I saw Red then made a surprised look.

“No, you don’t have to apologize, Gold. You’re not in the wrong here, and I really appreciate how you’re being very honest with your mind. That really put me at such an ease, in mind and soul…” Red trailed in a whisper before leaning closer and nuzzling his cheeks on the nook and cranny of my neck.

I felt Red’s steady breaths were brushing my skin from time to time _–and how it was ticklish–_ as I then lean my head to side of Red’s head, feeling our breaths mingled as we stayed still. As Red stayed like that _–unmoving–_ for minutes later, I was then recalled of what he just said. _‘You’ve said it last night in a whisper…’_ _he said? So he heard what I’ve said and faking his sleep then?! No wonder he was smiling right after I made such a bold-no-whisper like confession!_

I felt my face was turning into a beet red-like Tamato Berry and how I’ve tensed up as I’ve realized it, making Red slowly pulled and lifted his face from my neck, and laughed once he saw how my face has changed its original colors. Red then poked his finger softly into my cheeks, smiling with,

“I’m really glad I have you as my boyfriend, Gold. You’re _so cute._ ”

I was widened eyed for seconds before making a _‘tch’_ sound and shoot my eyes somewhere.

“Not cute again. I’m a boy, and I’m _not_ cute! Red- I don’t really like how you-“

“But _you are._ You should just accept the fact, Gold.” Red interrupted as he leaned in for a small kiss on the side of my lips.

I hitched a gasp as I felt Red’s breaths were back on my skin, and how it made shuddered, to even recalling of what just happened _–the intense intercourse–_ between the two of us last night. Red seemed to notice on how I was behaving _–and thinking, even–_ so he made a smirk before putting both of his hands on my buttocks and squeezed it roughly, eliciting a moan from my lips. I then shot a glare to the older boy as I grabbed both of his hands and releasing it from; with quite a force.

“Stop, Red. _Stop_. We need to get down on this mountain, and I don’t want to go for another round, if you planned to. I’m _really_ sore.” I said while feeling my cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

“…Aren’t you an eager one, Gold? To _even_ think about going for another round…” Red said with chuckle as he pulled back.

I fixated my gaze _–with a glare–_ on the older boy as Red then sat himself back, making quite a distance from me, as he stayed still. I saw how Red make a naughty smirk for seconds before… suddenly jumping himself on me, making me lose my balance _–from his outstanding strength–_ and actually flopped back down on the sleeping bag. I clenched shut my eyes and tried to cover my face with both of my hands as I felt Red was hovering himself on the top of my body; like some Luxrays preying on its food and how I reacted with defending myself.

“On second thought, maybe I should just make a move-“

I immediately pushed one of my free hands and put it on Red’s lips _–to stop him from talking–_ as I then pushed his shoulder with my other one, with all of my strength, somehow pushing Red back a bit. Red looked pretty surprised from and made a snicker as he stayed still. Red’s piercing grey eyes were gleaming as it then met my golden ones, with both of us staring _–and trying to figure out each other’s next movement–_ for minutes before I talked my mind out.

“I’m _sore,_ Red. Sore. I can try to walk and standing up for a bit, but continuing it is _a… no_. C’mon. You said you wanted to go home, right? Don’t make me repeat myself or _I’ll challenge you into a battle._ I’m pretty confident with my skills you know, even if you think I am quite reckless and all.”

Red immediately made a cold look as soon as I brought the topic of challenging him. I heard a small sigh coming from Red’s lips _–and how it tickled on my hands–_ before he eventually pulled himself and stood on his own two feet. The older boy then turned on his back, while mumbling, _‘I get it…’_ and making a small shrug as he walked to the back; to the kitchen. I was confused on the sudden change from the older boy _–suddenly sulking and being quite dejected–_ so I actually voiced my thoughts. I immediately sat up on the sleeping bag as I kept my eyes on the older boy.

“H-hey, Red? Say, you’re not angry, right?”

Red was silent. He didn’t turn his head or anything, just nodding.

“Well…. Judging from how you behave, you are. Or _sulking,_ alright. Anyway, it’s not like I didn’t want to do it with you… I just, tsk, wanted to bring you home. You wanted to have a journey with me on Johto, right? If you’ve met your mother then, I think I could take you anywhere you wanted to go. Even if you wanted to go to Kalos, too, I will,” I paused with a wide grin, even though knowing Red was still giving his back to me.

“And if it isn’t enough, I will even give you the whole of my heart and body at it. How’s that sound? _Sulky-Red._ ” I finished, teasingly made fun of his name.

Red then turned his head slowly as he made a grimace over me. I saw how both of his eyebrows furrowed down and how his forehead made such a visible crease.

“Stop that pet name, Gold. I _don’t_ like it.”

I just made a sheepish grin as I saw Red actually reacted. _Great then, Red was back to his normal and usual attitude._ I then putted both of my hands on the back of my head, lolling my tongue out as I teasingly answered him with,

“Nah-ah. I will keep calling you that if you keep sulking. _Sulky-Red._ So, how is it? _You like my idea?_ ” I asked again, making Red blushed when he realized what I actually meant.

Red just nodded quickly in response before starting to return to mix the earlier ingredients he had in bowls and stayed there. I saw how his shoulders fidgeted _–probably being awkward and embarrassed from–_ as I made a small mumble of, _‘great then’_ , then slowly starting to stretch my shoulders and neck, before pushing myself to stand on the sleeping bag _–trying to stand on my two feet for the second time, which worked just fine–_ and walking to the back.

I felt my hips slightly itched and my legs swayed _–and feeling very tired, also that intruding of giddy-like feeling was back–_ from last night, but I didn’t give it much care and just kept walking forward. I stopped right beside Red when I saw he was busily cracking several eggs and pouring all of it into the bowl. Not long though, Red sifted through the eggs while he poured two cupful of flour.

I hummed as I saw how Red was talented at what he was doing. _I couldn’t even crack one egg correctly and always getting hit by my mom on the head after, being shouted and shooed from the kitchen. Well, then again, Red having that Legendary Trainer-title sure suited him. Cooking Master, if I should add more of it._

“I will really ask you for your whole body and heart if you’re _really serious about what you said earlier_ , Gold, especially when we’re going on the journey later…” Red suddenly said with shaky breath; I noticed.

I just grinned as I leaned on the kitchen’s cupboard nearby and stayed there.

“You know, you don’t even need to ask, actually. And I know I don’t even need to offer as well, as I’m already yours, y’know? Wholly. To be _very,_ very honest, and come to think of it, I never expect that I could become your lover. Not to fall in love either. It’s just… out of my head and very foreign to me, at first.” I scratched my head as I finished my sentence.

I saw Red had furious blushes spreading over from his cheeks to his ears _–out from the corner of my eyes–_ as I said that. Red must be feeling quite embarrassed at, huh.

“That’s true… And I’m glad that I could make you sort your feelings in the end, Gold. Having you as my lover really… calmed my soul. While you’re at it, here I was anticipating my very-self to be rejected by you after the whole thing we’ve done.”

I just hummed and shrugged my shoulders with a smile, before a waving hand coming from Red’s side made me changed whole my attention to and looked at the older boy questioningly. I tilted my head for a second _–asking on what Red wanted me to do–_ before walking closer to where the older boy was, and suddenly being pulled strongly, right on the hips.

Hitching a gasp, I felt my body was suddenly squeezed into another hug with one of Red’s hands pulling me even closer to his hips and how Red suddenly pushed his lips on mine. I felt Red’s hand was making its way from my hips to my waist again _–his strange habits–_ and rubbing my waist with much pressure; showing how he had those passions over me. I made a startled voice and gasped as I suddenly feel Red’s moistened lips were already nibbling my lower lip and licking at it thoroughly. Red then inserted his tongue to the inside of my mouth as he saw there was an opening _–when I made a gasp–_ and swallowed me wholly after.

Red then kept on twirling his tongue with mine, with teasing tongue-play from time to time, before pulling out and licking my lips strongly, whispering, _‘thank you for the food.’_ I felt my face seriously going to explode from what Red had… just done. Red then made an entrancing lick to his own lips as he caught me still looking at him _–like he was giving me hints that he wanted to have his way and devour me again–_ just making me shot my glance on the bowl he mixed earlier, trying to direct Red’s attention to somewhere; or I will have to keep up with his raging beast after and not getting him home, at all.

“Um, Red… I was wondering, what are you going to cook? And from the amount of eggs and flours, wasn’t it a little bit too much for… the two of us, no?” I asked Red as I stole a glance to the older boy time to time.

Red’s eyes glimmered for seconds at me _–I saw it, and how he wanted to continue, actually–_ before slowly turning to look at the bowl and made a throaty chuckle after.

“I was thinking of making some for my mother. I know I’m not that good as a cook compared to her, but then again, maybe I should actually bring something to her, and to apologize… as well.” Red said as he mixed it again.

“Hmm, I think you’re a good cook, though. And surely she would be happy from just how kind your thoughts for her. Most importantly, when you make it with _much love,_ surely the other person would appreciate the things you do. Heehee,” I said then scratching the tip of my nose, like a kid.

Red immediately shot a look at me and making a warm smile as I said that.

“Thanks, Gold. Just like how you are, right?”

I blinked twice before asking Red back.

“Like me? Like, _what?_ ”

Red chuckled as I asked him innocently. I tilted my head again as the older boy then planted a smooch on my forehead.

“Like how you _cared_ for me, Gold. And all the things and the helpful talk, suggestions, everything you’ve done for me. Listening and trying to understand… Even if don’t notice or realize it, _I do_ … I really feel and touched by your sincere and kind heart somehow...” Red whispered before returning to mix the ingredients again for the last time and pour it into another bowl, since he already smoothed the whole mix.

I stood there unblinkingly after Red pulled himself from, and having a deep thought. Then again, I wasn’t that sure if I ever show how and… oh. _I think I know what Red meant._ I smiled as I knew _that Red was thanking me, for appearing in his life ever since that day, huh?_ I chuckled before returning to the sleeping bag slowly and taking a seat there _–while stretching and massaging my own hips all the while while–_ waiting for Red to finish. I saw how Red then poured the whole mix into a heated-up pan and cooking it into one new dish, pancakes.

_Now I just need to wait Red to finish his cooking and then set ourselves outside, out from this mountain and to the Pallet Town, getting Red home. I hoped everything would go according to the plan well and nothing else would hinder our plans or getting in our way…_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of this chapter is on Chapter 8, which would involve more fluffy scenes. Including the 'obvious' question you've asked before ;D


	8. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the continuation of the chapter before is out~~ This chapter was kind of about how Red returned home (it's quite obvious from the chapter's title :'D) and how there would be more... scenes. Fluffiness guaranteed. Curious? Just scroll down and read the whole story to find out! ;D

After the two of us ate the pancakes in such a rush _–as we wanted to avoid the blaring ray of sun if we’re getting out on the afternoon–_ the two of us immediately packed our things as Red stuffed some of the pancakes in a lunch box and stuffing his supplies inside as well. Once we were quite ready _–having our supplies and all the related things–_ to leave, Red pulled out one of his red spheres from his pocket, releasing his Charizard and flew us both from the Mt. Silver, to the soaring wide sky. The feeling on the top of Red’s Charizard was something else altogether, unlike getting up on the top of Ho-Oh; which was slow and gentler.

But thank Arceus for Charizard’s strength and how it was a good and fast flying-type, as it was only about half an hour before we actually arrived and landing on the Pallet Town without any injuries. The greeneries and the smell of the sea were the first thing that greeted us once we set ourselves on the steady ground. I inhaled a lot of fresh airs as I opened both of my hands wide, closing my eyes slightly while walking myself to the center of the town; enjoying the atmosphere and the breezy wind.

_Oh how I missed my house whenever I visited this tranquil town, Pallet…. ….And… what about Red?_

I then opened both of my eyes, shooting a look to my back, just to saw how Red fidgeted for seconds as we arrived at, and how he was staring in a distance _–I noticed his grey eyes sparkled as Red set his sight on his house–_ making a blank look. I knew the older boy really needed time to adjust himself to the flooding memories he had and how he was already out in the reality, so I patted him on his shoulder; which made Red flinched and sighed in a calmed-down state later, I realized.

“It’s _alright,_ Red. I’m with you.”

Upon hearing what I’ve said, Red then inhaled a lot of airs before exhaling through his nose, closing his eyes slightly, before giving me a _‘ready’_ look. I smiled as I saw Red made such a strong expression in just seconds _–well, he must be getting stronger by the point he was secluding himself on the mountain–_ and actually pulled the older boy to the front of his house after, by his wrist. Red didn’t seem to be hesitating as we reached his house in just a minute, stopping right in front of the door. I stole a glance through my shoulder _–wanted to see if Red was doing just alright–_ as I noticed Red immediately moved up and already knocked on the door.

There weren’t any answer at first, but after the second knock or around the third, the door creaked open, quite slowly. There was a middle-aged woman peeking out at first before getting out with small smile to greet me. I smiled and nodded as I realized she was Red’s mother. I then nudged my arms to Red’s for second, before Red actually moved to the front of me and bowed a little.

“Mother, hello. It’s been… three years, wasn’t it? Sorry for-“

Red’s mom suddenly jumped on just before Red finished his sentence. I saw Red was slightly choked from the sudden _–strong–_ hug she gave, and how Red’s mother crying endlessly after. I just smiled at the small family reunion and feeling a little bit better for bringing Red home. I also saw Red throwing a _‘help’_ gaze at me but I ignored him and tried to look somewhere else. Listening to the small wails and talk made me feel nostalgic on how I was back then. Inside too, I was a little bit touched at heart _–from the feeling of how his mother never met or knowing where his son was after long separation–_ so I decided to look at the wide blue horizon above; to distract a bit of my mind and not to cry as well.

I then saw Red tried to calm his mother down after _–out from the corner of my eyes–_ but then again, the more he tried, the more his mother was crying evenly. I just made a small chuckle as his mother cried and cried _–almost endlessly–_ before she actually calmed herself down after about an hour… after. Red’s mother then sniffling, wiping her cheeks and apologized at me _–to even bowing–_ before inviting the both of us in after. I grinned as I moved to and slapped Red’s back later; to cheer him up.

Red wasn’t budging, though. I then noticed Red even had his eyes getting quite red as well _–as he must be trying to hold his tears back–_ and how he stood still, before I took one of his arms with, dragging the older boy and be inside later; or Red will eventually moping around, maybe even trying to run away from. I heard how Red made a small sniffling and patted him slightly on the shoulder whenever I’ve heard of it.

_I understand about how Red was getting sad after three-long years of being separated. I mean, who wouldn’t? And all of this just because of someone’s doing…_

As I was quite calming Red down, I noticed I was getting inside to another room, with… at least the front porch was almost the same to my house back in New Bark Town. Not long, we found ourselves already on the inside of the living room, immediately after we’ve passed the front. There were plain wallpapers of white and blue here and there decorating the interiors, and how there was a wooden divider between the living room and the kitchen.

 _Wow, it was almost-no-the same as my house’ interior, then. There were slight differences but then again, it was almost the same, alright._ I kept on walking _–while still having Red’s arms on mine–_ and to the sofa, then seating ourselves there.

I then took a tissue out from the small coffee-table beside the sofa and giving it to Red after. The older boy then took it as he wiped his cheeks to his nose later. I smiled as I petted Red’s shoulder, noticing how Red’s mother was already on the kitchen as we sat there. _She must be making tea, since the smell is really similar to what I had in home, the Chamomile Tea._

Then, suddenly, I was remembered about the pancakes Red had just made back in the cavern. I then shook the older boy’s shoulder softly _–since he was still dazed and making blank look after–_ before whispering him with,

“Hey, Red, your pancakes? Aren’t you going to give it to your mom?”

I saw Red tilted his head a bit to me with a still listless gaze, before _–he seemed to realized what I was talking about–_ nodding eventually. Red then took the lunch box _–he stuffed up on his bag in the morning–_ out and stood from the sofa. Red then walked quite slowly, with small dragging, I heard, and to the kitchen after. I couldn’t help but smiled, as I saw how his mother almost cried again when the older boy gave the pancake with a happy face. I even heard at how his mother saying _‘this is so lovely’_ , making me even happier for Red.

_Geez, I felt like crying whenever I saw the two of them being like that..._

Red then seemed to talk something in a whisper to his mother later, making his mother nodding and turned her head to me, smiling ever-so sweetly. I smiled back as I didn’t know what she meant _–or what they’ve in mind–_ and thinking of asking Red after. Seconds after, Red immediately went back and took a seat on my side and flumped back with both of his hands on the back of his head. Red then made a sheepish grin as I had my eyes still on him.

“How was it?”

“Good, Gold. She really appreciate me for what I’ve make. Everything just went according like what you’ve said. Truly… I would never expect that... If not for what you’ve said…” Red said with a small smile tugging on his lips.

I made a grin as I then nudged my hand to his stomach, making the older boy groaned at first before smiling evenly.

“Then, what are you _whispering_ about, when you’re at the back, _hmm?_ ” I asked again, making the older boy surprised before grinning devilishly.

“You _wanted_ to know?” Red asked, as I felt one of his hands was finding itself to my back and landing on hips, pulling me closer to him.

“Err, on second thought… no. _Don’t_ tell me-“

“No, Gold. _Not that_ of course. She said I _could_ go on a journey with you, after this.” Red said with a wide smile following after.

At first, I felt like I was seeing some rainbow forming on the back of Red’s head the time he said that. It was the first time I have ever seen Red was happier than ever _–aside from when he was with me–_ from just a single approve from his mother. _Surely Red was looking forward for the journey we were going to have, eh?_ I blinked twice before glancing around the room momentarily _–still unbelieving–_ before planting a surprised gaze on Red; as realization dawned on me.

“You asked that the first time you went back home after three long years? Geez, Red… _you’re so_ …. But, it’s all good then.” I said with a grin, planting a hand on Red’s shoulder and patting him slightly.

Red made such a sweet smile over me once I’ve said that. Not long, Red immediately stood up from the sofa and pulling one of my arms up. I was surprised on what was Red suddenly doing to me, but heed what he wanted from me nevertheless. I immediately stood up as I felt Red’s warm hand was then changing to pull my wrist instead, edging me to follow him.

Red made a devious grin before taking me to… the upstairs? _Wait, don’t tell me… Red’s… room?!_ I was about to scream my head off when Red arched one of his eyebrows _–hinting that he planned something–_ before turning to look at his mom. Red’s mom, though, only smiled and laughed when she saw how I was being pulled; being helpless with my situation. I made such a cringe as I wished she knew what was going on the inside of her son’s mind.

And as Red kept on pulling me until the front of the door, and opening it after, I was already on the inside of Red’s bedroom. Once inside, what came first in my thought was: _it was… clean, and too clean, if I must admit it._ There weren’t even any single dusts forming on the furniture, even the wooden floor was cleaner than ever. Compared to how my room was usually _–messier than ever, I knew–_ the room was too clean for someone who had left it for three long years.

_I kinda bet it was because of his mom, every single day waiting for his return, being sad, and cleaned it in response. Just to fill her empty heart and cheering herself out, somehow. I… at least knew what his mother feels, because my mom was always the same…_

I then noticed at how the plain walls inside of the room were striped with red color and how the bed sheets, small shelves, and the carpets too, were all in red colors, except the cupboard and his desk; since it was all made from woods. _Everything was red, and… it was very typical of Red._ I sighed as I saw how the color was all like fire _–and feeling like I was being thrown to the pools of red–_ but then again, firing me up in the spirit at the same time, somehow.

Red seemed to notice on how I sighed, smirking evenly before eventually pulling and pushing me straight to the top of his bed once we’re close enough. I immediately closed my eyes as I felt I was being toppled back to the edge of bed, and being pushed… …onto the top of soft and fluffy mattress. I was about to yell to the older boy about what he was doing, then blinking open both of my eyes as I wasn’t expecting… this.

I thought that Red was about to talk _–or chat–_ but then again he already hinted he planned something; when he pulled me at the living room earlier. Red then hovered his _–large and toned, compared to mine–_ body on the top of me, leaning closer until there was almost no space between us, then putting both of his hands on my side _–preventing me from escaping, I realized–_ before aiming straight to my lips, planting a fast and gentle kiss.

“Gold…” Red whispered slowly with both of his eyes still on me.

I saw Red’s grey orbs were once again gleaming and sparkled as he blinked, then started to lick my lower lip, agonizingly slow, before pulling and waited for my response. I felt like Red was keen on his idea to continue what happened in the early morning, so I put my hand immediately _–and slightly pushed his while I was at it–_ to Red’s lips as he was trying to kiss me again, gaining a muffled _–and startled–_ sound from Red. Red was about to protest, but made an annoyed face instead.

“I said… I’m _sore,_ Red. Do you even get what sore is…?” I asked as I then started to rub my knees on Red’s crotch intentionally.

I saw Red flinched and closed both of his eyes from, making a choked gasp and how it made me quite startled at first. But by then, Red’s reaction piqued my interest _–I wanted to know more of his unexpected side and how he could make that kind of reaction from–_ as I teasingly rub some more of his crotch, and pulling down once I felt Red made a breathy muffle on my hand and how there was visible shape forming down there; he was excited and already erect from.

I then pulled my hand back to my side as I saw the older boy made a small groan _–of wanting more–_ to me, but I ignored him. I made a wry smile as I then saw Red was staying still and nuzzling his face to the nook and cranny of my neck after, leaving butterfly kisses while he was at it; pleading me to do more.

_Geez, Red… I knew I said my heart and body already belong to him, and how we can do it after when we’re going to another journey... But hey, guess this counted in as taking a journey –since Red’s mom already said OK– and Red seemed to be unable to control his building passions any longer, so I’ll just grant his wish and do it with him now…_

“Gold…”

I saw the older boy really wanted me to continue _–I saw how he made a pleading look while he kissed my neck and nibbling it even stronger as I ignored him even more–_ so I actually sighed and pushed his shoulder softly; calling and turning his attention. Red immediately cocked his head the second I pointed my finger to my bag; which still dangled on my shoulder and getting squished under Red’s legs.

Red then followed my sight for seconds and he seemed to know what I meant, so he actually moved his legs, pulling my bags from, and giving it to me after. Red too, moved his body to lean himself comfortably on my side, with one of his hands supporting him, and both of his piercing grey eyes still fixated on me; observing what I was doing while he was as it as well.

“I get it… You wanted to continue, right? I don’t know if I can handle it and if I can even stand up properly after… And, oh, I wonder if I could hold my voice back, since your mother is downstairs. Are you sure _you still_ wanna do it, though?” I asked, as I threw glances to Red from time to time, while I was opening my bag’s zipper.

“I _want_ to do it with you, Gold.” Red answered with a firm tone.

I just sighed and made a small smile before taking out the blue bottle out from the bag, just noticing that the liquids _–the lubes–_ on the inside was left with only small amount-no, it wasn’t even enough to be used, especially for preparing me. _Not when Red’s hardening size was too much for me to handle_. I bit my lower lip momentarily before throwing an unsure look to Red, cocked an eyebrow while I was at it.

“Say, Red. I know you _wanted_ to do it, but the lubes aren’t enough for us to use. See here… And… moreover, this _was your fault_ to begin with. Remember when you _poured_ a lot of it to my chest and playing with it endlessly?” I swung the bottle to the front of Red’s face playfully and making a pout.

Red was widened eyed at first, making low chuckle after, and taking the bottles from my hand as he looked at it intently _–observing the amount as he must be thinking that it wouldn’t be enough for preparations–_ before throwing me a grin.

“Right, sorry. But I’m really having fun with last night’s activity we had with each other... And… Yes, Gold, we should buy a new one. Let’s go to the Viridian City after this, then? Though I’m not sure if they sell it there or not… And… come to think of it as well, Gold. How come did you _brought lubes_ in the first place?” Red asked he suddenly turned his attention from the bottle, putting it down on my side, and looking at me, intently.

I gulped my saliva down as I was suddenly being asked with that _unexpected_ question from. I made a wry smile as I saw how Red then made a curious gaze over me, and leaning his face even closer as I didn’t answer him. I felt my sweats were forming on the top of my forehead as I couldn’t answer him properly.

“ _Well…?_ ” Red asked, cocked one of his eyebrows.

“I… um… Red, stop leaning your face even closer… your breaths, kinda tickles. Haha…” I replied _–or making excuses to avoid Red’s question–_ with slightly shuffling and moving my body to the backside; trying to avoid Red’s incoming touches if he tried.

Red actually saw how I retreating back as the older boy then kept on inching closer to my side, as I tried to back myself even more, until I actually felt like I was on the edge of the bed _–and about to fall–_ was when Red suddenly grabbing my shoulders _–to prevent me from falling–_ and immediately pulling me into another tight hug after. I hitched a gasp once I found my face suddenly flumped onto Red’s strong and broad chest, feeling his toned and muscled body underneath that black shirt.

I felt my face was slightly flushing and my head feeling quite dizzied from the sudden closeness we had, with the familiar body scent _–of New Bark Town’s sunny weather–_ that Red emitted. I even felt Red’s warm breaths were brushing softly on my hair; coming from the strong chest that heaves up and down for every passing seconds, for inhaling and exhaling airs.

I also heard how Red had his heartbeats thumping quite loudly from _–because I almost fell, or maybe I was so close to him–_ and feeling my own heartbeats were getting faster in pace _–matching the older boy’s–_ as well, while Red stayed still, unmoving.

Feeling my face getting quite heated from, I tried to push and freed myself from Red’s tight hug _–with small pushing of Red’s chest–_ but the older boy’s strong hands were preventing me to do so; since he was making that secure and tight-lock of hug-type on my backside. I sighed again _–for who knows how much time already–_ as I let my body getting hugged by Red, staying unmoving like he was and enjoying the bodily warmth coming from Red’s.

“Well, Gold…? Would you _please answer_ me now?”

Red questioned me again, and feeling his face leaning down and closer to mine, but stopped immediately when our lips were about to meet; letting me feeling his small breaths grazing my skin and how our breaths mingled from the closeness. I hitched a gasp in response, as I felt Red’s hand was caressing the side of my jaw slowly, with grey eyes were gleaming and looking at my eyes longingly after; with much passion and how he wanted me, on the inside. I was silent for seconds before giving Red a short reply.

“… A preparation.” I answered, with small-like whispers and huffing slightly, feeling my voice kind of pitched.

“Preparation _for…?”_

I stayed silent again as Red threw the question back at me, before avoiding the older boy’s piercing _–and observing–_ eyes and looking to the walls after, feeling my face getting even hotter; from being embarrassed. I heard Red sighed melodramatically, before moving his other free hand to my chin and pulling my face back, to look at him. I saw how Red blinked as I fixated my gaze on him _–I know he urged me to answer him–_ and how I felt his other hand was gripping my hips tightly. I gasped once I felt Red’s strong hands was almost crushing my sore _–joints and–_ body, leaving me with no choice but giving up and explained to why.

“… Alright, Red, _alright,_ I give up. I know I should be honest and probably explain it from the start... And I will be _very_ honest with you, just… don’t be angry after this, alright?” I said, making a teary-like eyes to the older boy, which made Red grinned even more.

The older boy then nodded as he released his hand from my hips and chin, making me sighed in bliss as I massage it slightly after. I then fixated my gaze on Red’s grey orbs _–as he made that anticipating and eager to listen to my explanation look–_ momentarily before sighing again.

_Well, now surely I couldn’t avoid his question… guess I will just explain everything –from the start, even– then._

“Alright then… So, hmm, where should I start… _Oh_. You know about how the Pokemart and Department Store from every region is quite different on their stocks, right? Well, maybe you might not notice it, but I am. And in Johto, there were many things being sold off in the rack every now and then, and how there were sometimes discount on stuffs, unlike in Kanto,” I paused as I looked at the older boy momentarily, trying to see if he listened or not.

Red nodded after. _Well, he listened, good then._ I then cleared my throat again before continuing with,

“And that was the start. When I was actually starting out, I immediately found a big sale in Goldenrod City’s Dept. Store. Well, at first, I wasn’t too keen on going or checking the stuffs out, but… there’s this cool crate with strange stuffs inside, to even having a big sale banner on the top of it, but strangely wasn’t touched or visited by anyone. I was curious, then going there to check, and how I found this… lube. At first I didn’t know what it was for, but after looking at some males taking it, I too, take it out and pay it after.”

“And you said… _preparation._ What about that, Gold?” Red interrupted right after I finished my explanations.

I bit my lower lip as Red reminded me that. Feeling my face were having the grand blush coming back, I averted my gaze from the older boy and started to explain again.

“… As I paid, the store clerk asked me about if I was going to use it for _preparation_. I was confused at first, before asking the store clerk again about what _‘preparation’_ , and how he explained it with details and even forming his hand and whatnot after. I remembered how my face was getting red as Tamato Berry as the store clerk explained the whole thing… And… Urghhhh, Red, don’t make me recalling the whole embarrassing memories!” I shouted as I felt my face was going to explode from total embarrassment, swiping my hand to smack at Red’s shoulder and covered my face.

Red then laughed loudly as he saw how I closed my eyes after, feeling myself were going to just die if Silver was the one who heard this instead of Red. Not long, though, Red composed himself and caressing his hand to my cheeks, asking again,

“Surely that wasn’t the whole story. You still had the continuation, _right_ , Gold?”

I blinked momentarily before nodding and started to continue again.

“Ahh, so yeah, after the whole details and all, I left the Department Store with blank look. I was about to threw the lubes to the trash, but by then, I suddenly realized that I might be able to use it _–as it would be useful–_ for _‘preparation’_ once I’ve gotten myself a girlfriend on my way through the Johto, or so I’ve thought before. Or even if I didn’t have anyone, I could just use it for myself to jerk myself, especially when I’m pent up.” I said and made a shrug.

Red was silent as I finished talking. I found how Red was suddenly becoming strange _–as he had that blank and quite anger like look–_ so I actually waved my hands to his face, getting a sudden grab on my wrist and how my hand was pushed back to the mattress. I gasped as I felt the sudden powerful movement coming from Red. I then stole a glance to Red’s face, and noticing that he was… angry.

“H-hey, Red…? Are you angry, again, by any chance…?”

Red was still silent as he had both of his eyebrows furrowed down and looking at me like he was going to cut my head off. I shuddered upon realizing the older boy was… totally angry.

_Was he being like this when he fought with Blue, three years ago, I wondered? Also, Just don’t tell me that he was angry because I was saying about how I wanted a girlfriend back then. Man…_

“Listen. I’ve told you that it was in _the past_. I don’t have any girlfriend but you, my boyfriend, now, right? _Red._ ”

One call of his name made the older boy snapped himself _–as he widened his eyes and realization seemed to dawned upon him–_ and releasing my wrist, quite slowly, after, with an apologize.

“S-sorry, Gold… I was… being irrational or… jealous, to put it precisely… I just never thought that you will be ever thinking to find girlfriend and what-else. I guess I was the one who is strange here, huh…” Red said, then moving himself from my top and returned to take a seat on my side, with slumped shoulders.

_Huh, so Red could actually be jealous, too, huh? I thought that he was one gentle-guy, but then again, I think everyone who was head-over-heels for someone and to put a plus, lovers, could be jealous._

“It’s… alright, Red. And you’re not strange, at all. I love you, and it’s in the past too, so… it doesn’t quite matter about how I came with the lubes, no? Still, I know that I was wrong too, back then. I should have more… awareness and be positive-minded. But then again, any teenagers with healthy-mind like me could have that kind of thoughts, and surely, you too. _Especially the case of being pent-up._ Heehee.” I said, making a sheepish grin as I rubbed my nose with my index finger.

Red then shot a look to my side with one of his eyebrows cocked up.

“Pent up…?” Red asked with a slight gape, tilting his head while he was at it.

I was widened-eyed as I heard what Red just asked. I blinked for times before actually seating myself up from the bed and getting closer to Red’s side, and talking in a whisper-almost like.

“Huh, wait, don’t tell me you didn’t know about being _pent-up_ …?” I asked as I putted both of my hands on Red’s shoulder, lightly shaking him.

“I know about being pent-up, Gold. It’s just… you said that anyone with healthy mind would have those kind of thoughts, especially the case of being pent-up. But… I am not. I’m doing just fine on the mountain for three years without any of that thoughts coming across, not to use lubes or anything.” Red said with an apologetic look and small smile to me.

“Ah-ohh. I thought you’re talking about how you didn’t know… well, you’re a Pokemon Freak and being totally passionate over the Pokemons, unlike me. But hey I liked Pokemon as much as you do, it’s just… slightly different, in cases. So I guess I do understand. Heehee.” I said while giving Red a grin again.

“Is that so…? Then I wasn’t heal-“

“No, nuh-uh, you _are_ healthy, Red, you _are._ Don’t worry about it too much, alright? And it’s good to have that passions, keep it up!” I interrupted with one of my hand stopping right in front of me, as I felt Red was about to protest, but giving me a smile instead.

The two of us then stayed silent as Red kept his eyes on me _–from my head to toe–_ and how I returned his gaze as well. I made a smile once our eyes locked together, and feeling Red’s hand found its way to caress me on my cheeks again. Not long, though, Red opened his mouth and started to talk.

“Gold.”

“Yeah?” I asked as Red called me.

“You know… if you ever felt pent-up, or anything, I’m _always_ with you. You should just ask and I will be always glad to help you out. I’m _your_ boyfriend, after all. Don’t search for anyone else, alright?” Red said before giving me a fast peck on my cheeks.

I felt myself blushing furiously as Red just said that. Red too, was making such a warm and soft look on me as he knew I heard him, loud and clear. I then cleared my throat before replying to.

“H-huh, yeah. You _are_. It’s all _in the past_ , Red. I don’t have anymore thoughts of ever searching, and sure. I’ll take you up to that offer. And, umm, Red? Should we just go now, though, to the Viridian City? We need to buy the lubes, after all. And, hey, if you’re ever worrying about how I am going to find girlfriend or not, you should just stop it. I never liked anyone else, not even having _–or experiencing–_ this strong feeling I had over you ever since, you know?” I said before pulling myself out from the bed and getting to stand up on my own two feet.

Red was stupefied _–surprised from–_ at first, before making a small smile and having blushes forming on his cheeks as he then following me suit, taking his bag from the side of the bed and walked in front of me, as I followed him on the back after; making Red led the way. Red then opened the door slowly as he let me getting out first.

I smiled at how Red had those kind of courtesy at times _–and how he had that gentle manners while he was at it–_ and walked as I then stopped momentarily in front of him, giving Red a small peck on the cheeks. Red too, not long, responded with giving me another smooch on… the lips. I immediately pulled back as I realized Red was getting even bold with his actions and grinning sheepishly as I walked past him after.

I heard how Red made a throaty chuckle as I then walked down the stairs slowly while Red closed the door. After that, Red, he immediately followed me on the back _–jogging slightly–_ and calling his mother momentarily from the halfway of the stairs, asking for permission to be out, just to gain an immediate _‘alright’_ from his mother. Red beamed a smile as he then ran down through the stairs and took hold one of my hands, pulling me out to the front door while half-running.

I yelped once I felt I was suddenly feeling myself getting dragged out with the speed of Pidgeot _–from Red’s strength and pulling–_ and having the struggles to keep up with the older boy’s pace at first, before adjusting once Red stopped momentarily. Red then turned on his back slightly, giving me a quick grin, before opening the door and pulling me out first, finding ourselves to be outside, again. Once Red closed the front door and returned to my side, he immediately angled his fingers to clasp his with mine tightly, and pulled me down the path as he led me down the path.

Red kept on walking ahead before turning slightly to the left path, leading to Route One. I immediately called Red as he kept on walking forward, still holding my hands without letting go.

“Say, Red?”

“What is it, Gold?” Red asked as he tilted his head slightly to face me.

“Don’t you think we shouldn’t hold our hands here, though? There were many people on-“

“I _don’t care,_ Gold. And what’s more, they didn’t recognize me or anything, just thinking me as another Trainers, just like you, don’t you think? Three years had gone by, surely no one knows about me, except for few…” Red made a smirk as he then turned to the front, observing the road while walking quite slowly and to my side after.

I bit my lower lip while feeling my face blushing from what Red had just said. I then turned down my head _–as I felt nervous and awkward–_ and mumbling, _‘right…’_. I heard how Red chuckled from and holding my hands even tighter.

“And, Gold. I was wondering about this, but don’t you think Kanto has changed… a, lot?” Red asked as he suddenly stopped in the mid-tracks.

I stopped as well as I saw Red was looking around the area slightly, before turning to fix his gaze on the distance, to Viridian City. Oh right, Red hasn’t been back to the Kanto Region for around three years _–when it was the time the Kanto upgraded their facilities and how there were several new buildings being built and added, decorating the Regions with new atmosphere, ever since–_ and how it would made him… confused, of course. I cleared my throat loudly, making Red turned to face me. The older boy tilted his head slightly as I made a proud smile.

“Don’t you think you should ask your _boyfriend_ for help, at this kind of time, hmm, Red?” I asked as I made a devilish grin.

Red, too, responded with a devilish grin as he suddenly lunged his lips on mine without any notice. I immediately made a strangled sound as I felt Red already stole a kiss before I could even protest. I saw the older boy then laughed _–and how he covered his lips with his other hand–_ before whispering,

“Sure do, Goldie. Why don’t you show me the way and _led_ me, while you’re at it?”

I immediately threw a light smack to Red’s hand as he said that. I saw how Red made a small hurting sound, like _‘ouch, ouch’_ teasingly, just making me even wanting to hit Red, but ignored him instead. I then tried to pull my hands from his _–but failed miserably–_ since Red immediately tightened his fingers around mine without lax and put me still. I then shot a glare through the corner of my eyes, just to see Red making a smirk.

“Come on, Gold, it’s not so bad, right…? _Lead_ the way.” Red said while pointing his index finger to the distance; Viridian City.

“Surely you didn’t _mean_ it that way…” I said with a small mumble, pulling Red’s hand to move forward.

Red didn’t try to prod what I said further as he just made a smirk and amused look while we were walking down the grassy patches. _Red sure was a tease now a total horrible tease_. And as we kept on walking ahead, I noticed that the area has actually changed a bit ever since _–or maybe it was because I never set myself out from the mountain since three or four days ago, and how it looked strange to me–_ but kept walking ahead, with Red trailed behind. Our hands were still connected, though.

Not long, I’ve seen how there was a red building in the distance _–The Pokemon Center–_ hinting how we were already in the Viridian City’s area, and immediately turned my head to the back, just gaining a kind smile from Red. The two of us then grinned momentarily before running ahead to the city, and how we were having a sudden match, settled immediately, on who reached the city first won, while we were laughing evenly, while we were at it. There were several Trainers who had seen us and giving us a strange look _–and some were amused–_ but then again it didn’t matter, as long as there was Red beside me _–for being strange and keeping up with me–_ and that was all.

_Now that we almost reached the heart of Viridian City, I was really scared and furious of meeting the most concerned person I’ve suddenly had in mind –Blue– as he might face and asked me for a battle, or fighting Red upon seeing him. But then again, that thought should be pushed aside for the moment, and hoping to Arceus that there wouldn’t be any bloods being shed on the ground after…_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of this chapter is quite hanging, eh? Yes, I know. Blue would make appearance around the next chapter,and there would be... kind of pressu- ah. ahem. Just wait until the next chapter is out and you'll know what's going on! ;D
> 
> And ohh, did you liked the story so far? If you do, leave some kudos to let me know~ And thank you very much for reading this far, again, and see you on the next chap's note! ;D


	9. Apology and Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is out~! More steamy stuffs at the near-end chapter, and more teasing. Just read on, scroll down and enjoy! ;D

It was around the afternoon once we’ve arrived at the heart of the Viridian City, and going straight to the Pokemon Mart as I needed to buy the things I _–well no, Red actually–_ needed most; lube. I immediately went to the huge shelves that were aligned around the Mart momentarily, looking through the section of Human’ needs for seconds, before fixating a gaze on the shiny _–and so out of the world–_ thing that I needed. I was about to check the other rack if they had something new or interesting enough to be used, but then again, there was none, so I just took the pink bottle and going to the cashier to pay it straight after.

Once I’ve paid the whole thing, I was about to call Red _–but calling the idea off, noticing we were on the Pokemon Market and didn’t want to attract attention–_ as I then immediately turned around for seconds, before spotting… the older boy on the furthest back side, near the Pokeball’s section stacks, alone. His outfits were too easy to be recognized, even from afar _–since it was mostly red-colored and small lining of whites and black shirt on the inside–_ but then again, I was glad _–and quite surprised–_ that no one actually bothered to call him, or even _knowing_ him.

_I knew –and everyone must be knew– his history with the Rockets –how he disbanded it pretty much after– and his sudden debut as the Legendary Trainer, defeating every trainers without breaking a sweat, emerging from Kanto, was three years ago –and how it was becoming aspirations to us, the younger Trainers on the go, and going to have our way just like him– and how he was famous from those achievements, especially around these parts, the Kanto Region._

_What’s more, the newest rumors, or so I’ve heard from the elderly, still spread and swirled around until the Johto Region: that he still lives and out there somewhere, and would be very lucky to encounter him, if you’d ever met this Red-person._

_But hey, he was here, in the mart. You guys –the cashier, the trainers, and the grandmas– should be lucky to saw him… …but, yeah… guess no one knew about him that well, huh. Not by his face, his sound, or anything related. Only knowing his achievements and a name by ‘Red’. Well, that’s kinda sad in a way, but lucky for me and several people, like his mother, Professor, or Blue._

I sighed at my own inner thoughts and shrugged my shoulder, as I walked slowly to the older boy’s position, just to see Red was standing in front of the magazine sections, standing still _–with his back straight–_ with his both of his hands holding… one of the magazines. Flashy-covered magazines. Red seemed to be _so focused_ on what he was reading, and how it was perking up my interest, somehow. I then reached up slowly, without a sound _–not even a single step was heard from my shoes–_ and to the older boy’s side, peeking a bit _–on what Red was fixated on reading about–_ before nodding evenly.

Red was reading an article about Blue’s debut, as the stronger Gym Leader around Kanto and how he had his interviews as the most popular male, especially with girls-choice, and how he had talents and whatnot. There were even Blue’s fan-clubs, being photographed at the small side columns of the mags, I noticed.

I saw a lot of his articles _–and how his face was always becoming a magazine cover, and how there were always many girls lining up not long after, just to buy his newest magazine and new photographs–_ about how he reached many awards ever since… the year Red left the region and secluding himself on the mountain, if I recalled correctly. Whenever I went to the mart to buy some Revives or Pokeballs, I always stumbled upon his photographs, seeing those typical Blue’s grins and pose, making me frowned and always leave the mart once I was done, in a haste, but not by then, since there was something that amused me.

_Red._

I hummed as I saw Red was having his scary _–and almost like wanting to kill–_ look over the magazine for minutes while he was flicking through the pages, before he eventually put the magazine back to the rack with a small throw _–like he was getting angry at the magazine’s content, which was expected–_ and turning his head to look at his side _–to me–_ and be startled. Red hitched a gasp once he saw I was right beside him, staying still, with both of his piercing grey eyes almost popped out from. I tilted my head as I saw Red made such a surprised _–and so frightened–_ look at me.

_Interesting._

“What, Red? You don’t have to be _that startled_ with me, you know. And here, I already bought the thing you needed.” I said, before waving the pink bottle to Red’s face.

I saw Red blinked twice _–still confused–_ before eventually laughing.

“Oh, Gold. Sorry, I was too fixated on that article. And you’ve bought it? Great, then let’s get back at once.”

I hummed as I saw Red replied _–quite–_ tensely, and so unlike him.

“Yeah, sure… but what is it that bothers you, Red? Did you… think that I _was_ Blue, hmm?”

I saw Red fidgeted from the single name I was brought upon _–and how Red made a face like he was questioning on how I knew the older boy was being bothered by something–_ making me feeling like I was going to dig my own grave by then and how I just wanted to slap my face for saying that. I then cleared my throat before continuing with,

“It’s impossible, Red. You know how Blue was always busy, and… hey, he wouldn’t jump on you, that’s for sure. _Unlike me_ , no?” I asked again with a grin over the older boy.

Red’s eyes were then gleaming for seconds before the older boy eventually making a warm smile, and chuckled. But then again, I noticed at how Red was still having something bugging him _–on his mind–_ as he wasn’t making that _usual Red-face-and attitude_. Red was usually chuckling happily and how he had his eyes on me as always, but that time, Red was chuckling… tensely and he was kind of… avoiding my eyes, from time to time. It was quite different in comparison. _And surely, I knew Red was still having his bugging mind on Blue. I just knew._

I was about to voice my thoughts _–to asked him out of my own concern about what actually happened on the inside of his mind–_ by then before a sudden familiar voice coming from the outside _–from the Pokemart’s door, precisely–_ and to my back, made me losing my voice and be stupefied. What’s more the sudden friendly-pat over my shoulder.

 _I surely hoped that Red wouldn’t choke me alive after this…_  

I gulped my own saliva as I then tried to turn my head, quite slowly to look at the hand’s owner. I made an awkward smile as I thought it was… _Blue._ Blue was standing with ever so glorious style of his, with one hand on the inside of his black jean’s pocket.

“Yo, Gold. Fancy meeting you here. It’s been a long time since the last time I met you. And… I think you’ve received my message about a re-match, no? Your replies are quite late, but hey it’s alright. I know you’re busy and else, but, ahh, what about if we just jump on and…” Blue trailed off as he then slowly changing his attention and planted a look to my back, to Red.

Blue was quiet at first, before making a wide gape and blinked his eyes twice or thrice _–from being unbelieving–_ before shaking his head slightly and voicing his thoughts.

“Wait, what… Red? W-what are… _you_ doing here?”

I immediately shot a look to Red as I heard the older boy made a shuffling sound from the back _–as he must be immediately moving forward as Blue asked him–_ and starting to spread my free hand to Red’s chest; blocking him for walking any further. Red stopped as I did that, though. I saw both of his eyes were bloodshot from and how he would be choking Blue alive if I didn’t stop _–and prevent–_ him from doing the expected. I then turned my head to look back at Blue, who then made such an unbelieving face over me.

“Wait. How come _did_ you… … _no._ Gold. You must be being sent by my Grandpa to fetch him, right?” Blue immediately asked as with both of his brows furrowed down, with me stealing a glance to Red from time to time; to make sure Red was still there and not retaliating.

“Yeah. I was. Sorry for the late reply, though. I faced a lot of problems on the mountain for days, so… I couldn’t reply immediately. It’s not like I wanted to hide the fact about how I fetch Red from you either, I hoped you won’t be misunderstood.” I said as I then made a small smile over to the Gym Leader, Blue.

I heard how Blue hummed for a moment at me, folding both of his hands before looking back at Red. That time, Blue was about to open his mouth to say something, but he closed it right after and hummed instead. Red though, still made an annoyed look over Blue for who knows how long, until I actually spoke up, to water _–to cool–_ the situation.

“And hey, Blue. Can we… just talk on the outside? You know this is a public place and I would prefer if we went to somewhere private, or something. Come on, you too, Red.” I said, before pulling Red’s hand with my hand, tugging at it slightly, while the other pushed the lube immediately to the inside of my jacket’s pocket.

“…Sure, Gold. I know I need to sort this thing out as well, aside from battling you. Or else my Grandpa and Daisy would yell at me endlessly.” Blue said, before turning on his back, walking for few steps ahead and slightly jerking his shoulder to make sure I followed him.

I just smiled before taking Red’s hand with mine, slowly stroking at it _–to calm him down–_ and walking by his side while I still followed the Gym Leader on the back.

_I really hoped Red could sort this thing out with Blue… and not secluding himself on the mountain again, not after the whole ordeal I’ve been through for taking him down._

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

Not long, we _–Red and me–_ found ourselves already on the inside of Blue’s apartment, which was located right beside the Gym; quite an easy access he would have if he would ever go to the Gym and all. We then walked through the inside while not having that much talk, with Blue leading us ahead, walking through set of _–luxurious-like–_ rooms before having to find ourselves on the furthest room available and be inside after.

Inside though, we were immediately greeted by the clean and sparkling living room, and how there wasn’t any single trash or messy _–since it was one-man condo–_ as we walked on further, before stopping as we saw the sofa. There weren’t many items or any other rooms on the inside of Blue’s apartment, so we immediately took a seat on the nearest sofa and stayed there. Blue wasn’t talking as of yet, not even after we’ve had seat on.

At first, Blue was about to serve us some drink but rejected _–by me since I wanted to hurry up–_ before sitting on the couch right that was right beside the sofa again. I saw how Blue fidgeting, or how he kept opening and closing his mouth for many times _–like a Magikarp–_ while glancing from Red to the carpet beneath his feet, back and forth for minutes, which always ended up with him closing and be silent after.

Looking at how the situation didn’t change nor getting better _–and how the time stalled as the two kept being like that–_ I sighed as I then started to open my mouth and voiced my own thoughts.

“I’m… getting tired of the two of you, really. Say, what _actually_ happened between the two of you, anyway?” I asked, just gaining the two’s attention and how they were glaring at each other immediately after.

“Ah-ah. I didn’t mean for the two of you to fight it out here. I _kind of get_ what happened, but… Good Arceus, can’t the two of you just get along and _be good_ , already?” I immediately interrupted before leaning my head back to the sofa and waving both of my hands after; making a sign of just chill it out.

It was quiet after _–and how the silence was deafening my ear–_ with no one dared to talk at first. I was feeling quite tense at how the room was now full of pressures from, before a sullen voice suddenly broke the silence with.

“…It’s impossible.”

I immediately shot a look to the older boy beside me, then holding his hands with mine _–trying to soothe the older boy–_ as I saw how Red’s anger has built up, to the point of his veins showing on his forehead. I then shot a glance to Blue, seeing how he cocked his head at first _–to look at Red–_ before turning his head downwards _–with guilty look–_ to look at the blue carpet.

“…It’s not impossible, actually. I know it’s my fault in the first place but you know how I was, Red. It’s just…” Blue shrugged his shoulder then clasping both of his hands tightly.

“It’s just you _wouldn’t_ want to apologize. And do you know how you really looked down upon me when you’ve said the _‘whole’_ unreasonable thing? What’s more, on the public. I don’t really mind with the public eyes, but your face back then, and how you acted, really irked me to no end.” Red said as he then shot a glare to the Viridian Gym Leader.

“Look, I’m trying to say sorry. To _apologize_.” Blue said again, waving both of his hands in the air as he saw Red was angry.

“… I really wished that you’ve said it three years ago before I secluded myself on the mountain. Now that you’ve apologized, I felt… I don’t know. It’s just plain-in-taste, if I should be rude about it. I feel really thankful that Gold was the one who fetched me back there.” Red said as he then held my hand even tighter; making me gasped from.

Blue then shot a look at me momentarily, to Red, back and forth. Blue cocked one of his eyebrows _–as he must be thinking of something–_ before eventually sighing and leaning back on the couch, with one of his hands under the chin. The Gym Leader seemed to be on cloud nine after _–probably imagining something–_ before he immediately seated himself properly, and making a small smile to me.

I was really caught off when Blue threw me the _–quite unexpected–_ question.

“I was wondering about this _–the possibility–_ but… did the two of you, have relationship, somehow? You know, judging from how Red talked about you, and… well, I don’t want to say it, but, I also saw how you were fidgeting earlier, Gold. I mean, your legs. You swayed a bit whenever you walked. It never happened with you before, nor you will have that kind of habits… what’s more, I saw how you hold a pink bottle _–of lube–_ in your hands before. It’s alright to admit it, though, I don’t mind.”

I was widened-eyed from and was trying to answer Blue with excuses, but then again, it was impossible _–since I knew once Blue said it, there would be no lies, and don’t even to try to lie to him–_ so I stayed shut _. I never thought Blue could have figured out about our relationship in just seconds, while here I was thinking that there wouldn’t be anyone who will find out._ I sighed as I felt that our secret was already busted once we’ve arrived on Viridian City, by Blue. But what Red had said earlier _–about how no one will know–_ put me kind of at ease, but then again it _was Blue_. _What about if he…_

“We did. We _are_ in a relationship. And I would really prefer if you wouldn’t interrupt us or getting in between. I wouldn’t know _what I will do to you_ if you do, though. Don’t even try to spread rumors.”

A sudden low and strong tone _–almost like a growl and intimidating–_ coming from Red made me surprised and gasping again, as I felt how Red suddenly pulled me _–my wrist–_ from the sofa after, making me immediately stood up and getting dragged on as I felt Red kept on walking ahead, without looking back.

I shot a glance from Red’s back to Blue from time to time while walking _–making an apologetic look at Blue–_ just getting to see Blue’s small smile _–from how he was amused–_ and a little wave before losing the sight of the Gym Leader, eventually finding ourselves already getting out, from the living room, and to the outside of Blue’s apartment after.

While we were walking ahead _–with me still getting dragged by Red, and how he seemingly impossible to stop walking–_ to the road ahead, I felt Red’s hand was getting stronger and forceful, and how it almost made me squeezed at, so I yelled,

“Red!”

Red immediately stopped at where he was _–making me bumped on his back, nose first, which was hurt like hell–_ and turned to look at me, with a confused gaze.

“Yes?” Red asked, making me even more stupefied at how his simple his reaction was.

I sighed before making a wry smile to the older boy, with,

“Your hand, Red. My wrist hurts.” I said, making a glance from my wrist to Red.

Red followed on what I’ve in sight for seconds, and releasing his hand from my wrist as he saw it was getting very red in color. I then blew small breaths on my wrist _–as I saw some red mark imprinted there–_ for a moment before planting an _‘it’s okay’_ look to Red. Red made a guilty face as he saw how he had hurt me, just because of the flooding feelings he had.

_How did I know? I just knew. It was simply seen from Red’s expression, which was usually plain and stoic, but he was like being riddled with guilt, just the way he was looking at me after gripping my hands. Maybe it was because I’ve been spending much time with him, that I knew about the older boy easily._

“It’s alright, Red. I understand exactly what you felt towards Blue. Anyway, let’s go back, alright?” I asked the older boy as Red then shot me a _‘refusing’_ gaze.

“No, Gold. I, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, not t-“

“ _Red._ ” I said immediately, interrupting the older boy.

Red then slowly turned to look at wrist before locking his grey-colored orbs with my golden ones. I saw how Red was slightly pained from and how I saw his shoulders shuddered from. I heaved my shoulders momentarily before walking closer to Red and wrapped both of my hands on his back, hugging him after. I felt Red’s body jolted from the sudden action I’ve made over him, but I kept still as I felt Red was struggling to release himself after. Red was shooting a glance from the walkway to me from time to time, just getting a stronger hug from me.

“G-Gold…”

I heard Red mumbled my name in a shaky breath for a moment, before I eventually cocked my head, just to saw how Red had his blushes coming back at his cheeks. I suddenly felt the snap from _–as realization dawned on me–_ and immediately released myself upon realizing why Red was struggling himself free; he was aware of my touches and being embarrassed from, not angry anymore.

I then cleared my throat momentarily before noticing that Red also had his… crotch, already, making quite a bulge from. I almost whistled at how it was truly visible and how Red easily aroused from my touches. _Guess we were pretty much the same, huh?_ I immediately averted my eyes to somewhere as I have just laid my eyes on something _–quite indecent and possibly inviting and affecting arousal to me–_ out in the afternoon, and in the public, feeling my face was getting reddened in color, then making excuses,

“…Red, uh, let’s just go back. Apology sincerely accepted, too.”

I then walked past Red as I finished my sentence, tugging at Red’s vest; to tell him to move. Red immediately followed suit as he got what I meant, and how he gave me a warm and gentle smile, or so I’ve seen from how I stole glances to my back from time to time. I chuckled as I saw how Red has returned to his normal self again.

“Y’know. Red, I know Blue is quite annoying, but I think he’s sincerely apologizing, earlier, or so I’ve heard from his tone, though. Maybe you should just accept it and move on.” I said as I kept on walking.

I heard Red made a small snort from my back momentarily, before a mumble was heard.

“Yeah. _Move on_ , indeed.”

I didn’t know if Red still held some grudges with Blue _–or he was mocking him–_ but it seemed to me Red was trying to struggle with his memories and how to put an end for his conflict with Blue, at least. I then walked slowly to match with Red’s slow steps, and walking right beside him, before pulling his hand and tangled our fingers, holding it together, again. Red was surprised from at first, freezing momentarily before giving me a quick kiss in the cheek in return after, holding my hand evenly _–grasping at it tightly–_ as he then lead the way, instead of me.

I saw how Red’s blushes were becoming even more visible and how it was spreading through to both of his ears, making me feeling quite flushed as well. I then made a small smile as I saw the older boy didn’t try to look back even once at me _–probably wouldn’t be able to hold himself in check if he did–_ and kept on walking ahead, and going back to Red’s house.

_This kind of Red wasn’t so bad, eh? If I should be honest, Red was cuter than me, or maybe too romantic to be described with. No wonder I fell in love with him too, after how many efforts he made just to make me fall in love with…_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

Not long after treading back the Route One, and to the Pallet Town, I immediately found I’ve already on the inside of Red’s house again. I greeted his mother once I’ve set myself inside, and getting dragged straight to the second floor _–to Red’s bedroom–_ and pushed back to the top of the mattress, like how I was earlier. Red seemed to be very _–and overly–_ enthusiastic enough to even pulled his vest open first, before turning his sight to my jacket, and taking it all off in one-go, throwing it messily to the floor.

Red licked his lips as he was done taking off my jacket, and starting to travel his hand to beneath my black shirt, intentionally brushing my nubs as he did. I moaned as I felt Red’s _–kind of cold–_ hand was teasingly rubbed at each of sensitive area, making me felt like I was on cloud-nine. Red then leaned closer to one of my ears and made a low and husky tone, calling out my name.

“Gold…”

A simple call was enough to make me shuddered greatly from, released myself on my pants, even. I then hissed as I felt Red’s tongue was suddenly licking my earlobes teasingly, and nibbling, before pulling himself and hovering on the top of my body. Red was then leaning closer, stopping once our face was close enough for seconds _–probably observing my reaction–_ and making devilish smirk as he then pushed a long and gentle kiss to my lips.

I was by then startled as I felt Red’s hand was, at the same time, already finding its way to my crotch, grasping at it slightly, before moving it up and stopping at my hips _–to stroke at it from time to time, before going to my waist, massaging and rubbing it intently, his strange habits–_ and feeling how Red teasingly nudged one of his legs and making me moaned into Red’s mouth; totally turning my attention to Red’s legs and how the pleasurable feelings that followed after.

Red then pulled himself away, licking at my lips quite slowly, hanging there as he kept on looking at me, before nudging me even more with more pressure, as I then elicited a louder moan from Red’s teasing. Not long, I felt myself already becoming quite erect from, not only from Red’s nudging, but also seeing how Red’s one was already forming a perfect tent above me, and how it was making me quite distracted from _–and wanting to do the obvious with Red–_ ever since from Viridian City.

Not long after I’ve seen Red’s forming tent, I gasped once I realized that Red’s mother was downstairs, and how I was moaning earlier, and how she probably could hear what we’ve…

“Gold.”

A sudden call and warm hand suddenly found its way on my cheek interrupted my train of thoughts, making me startled. I was about to protest on Red to stop, but a gasp was the only thing that was out from my throat, making me looking at Red blankly at first. I suddenly turned my attention from my own thoughts _–of how I was scared from being heard–_ and looking to the older boy, with one of my eyebrows cocked up; wanting to question Red on why he called my name.

Red made an unsure expression for seconds before leaning in for another kiss, a gentle and full of passions one. The kiss we had not long after was, slow _–quite teasing if I had to add it–_ and how Red kept nibbling my lower lip with a slight suckle, making slippery sounds _–quite sexy and arousing if I should be honest–_ and making my lips becoming more moistened with Red’s saliva. And then, Red returned to kiss my cheeks gently once he was satisfied with what he’d done to me.

“Gold, _focus._ ”

I was about to ask the older boy on what he was pointing _–and calling my names for times now, to focus, even–_ for, but already interrupted by a loud gasp, once I felt Red’s hand already found its way to the inside of my short pants, and rubbing my crotch, up and down, slowly at first. I was about to scream when I felt the older boy’s index finger was grazing the tip teasingly, but held it in, making a hitched gasp instead, shuddering, and curling my toes on the sheets, to made sure I was restraining myself, completely.

Red seemed to notice on how I was reacting to him _–I saw how his lips formed into an amused smile–_ and teasingly rubbed it again. I hitched a gasp again as I felt his teasing finger flicking at my erection, then shot a glare to the older boy _–hoping to intimidate Red, but only the opposites occurred–_ and getting myself another long and slow strokes, agonizing me and my feelings, and jerking my head back on the mattress almost immediately _–feeling how the pleasure trying to force through my body–_ whenever the older boy kept doing that.

“Re-Red! Don’t tease me- your mother-! Ah!” I said, as I then tried to pull Red’s arm away, but completely brushed and pulled by Red’s other hand, lightly.

“Just _focus_ on me, Gold. As long as you don’t scream, then, I think it’s very alright.” Red replied again and he moved his finger to my shaft to the base, stroking at it with much pressure, eliciting a breathy moan from my lips.

I then tried to cover my mouth with something _–to made sure I wasn’t being too loud or else–_ then decided to cover my mouth with the back of my hand, but Red was fast enough to grab my wrist and pulling it over to my head, pining it down with much strength. I then shot a glance from Red’s face to the my side _–frantically searching for something to suppress my moan–_ and accidentally letting a loud moan escaped my lips as I felt Red’s hand was pumping my erection in a steady movement, with enough strength to make me almost lose my mind and head, and already on the edge.

I then clenched shut both of my eyes and gritted my teeth as I felt Red’s hand was still and pumping at it without stopping _–adding more strength as he kept pumping, which made me moaning even more–_ making me feeling even more flustered _–and excited–_ at the realization that Red still had his eyes on me, watching every of my reaction and getting quite scared of his mother’s listening.

_It was a new combination of feelings I’d ever had._

Not long, though, I already arched my back and thrust my hips upwards to Red’s hand, aching for more touch, as I then shuddered greatly, making a small and restrained moan, and releasing my whole milk boy as I felt Red’s hand was still stroking from the base to the tip, trying to make sure I released all of it. At the same seconds, I already felt all of my sights were being washed over by white pleasure, and how there were small feelings of exhilaration being left inside.

Once I’ve felt myself already releasing all of it _–and feeling some of it scattered to my boxer, and trailed down my thighs, when realization dawned upon me–_ I opened both of my eyes, being half-lidded from the pleasure, and breathing heavily. I tried to inhale a lot of airs as I felt the numbing thumping over my head and how my heartbeats increased from, almost making me fainted from. I realized then Red leaned himself closer as he kissed me again, on the cheek before moving his hand straight in front of my face, and licking at… my milk boy with entrancing movement; letting me see what he was doing.

I was widened-eyed and felt my breathing almost stopped as I saw Red’s eyes were gleaming from and kept licking at his finger… with his sexy _–and entrancing enough to made me couldn’t let my eyes off of him–_ movement. I gulped my own saliva as I saw what Red had just done and averted my gaze to the wall once I felt my blushes were making its grand spread on my cheeks; almost burning my face from total embarrassment.

Red then chuckled lowly, before starting to talk his mind.

“Gold, you released a lot today, don’t you? And your moans, truly is… _magnificent._ I hope you could suppress it, _more,_ after this.” Red said with a smile, as I felt Red’s other hand then released my wrist and creeping up to the hem on my short pants and boxers, and pulling all of them at once.

I hitched a gasp as I felt my legs were suddenly exposed to the cold air and tried my best to cover my legs with both of my hands, just getting myself to touch my own milk, and stopping to pull my hands away from. Once pulling and directed my _–covered with milks–_ hands to my sight, I saw how there were sticky white fluids forming and trailing down, quite slowly, from my hands to my wrist, making me blushed and more aware that I had just done something embarrassing _–ever since yesterday, especially when Red blew me off–_ with the older boy.

Red then chuckled evenly from the sight, and I immediately responded with glaring both of my eyes to the older boy, which just made Red smiling even more; hinted that he was excited and amused at the same time. Red then pulled and directed both of my hands to his lips slowly after, and licking the milk boy I’ve touched with _oh-so-sexy movement_ of his _–from the hands to my wrist, like he was licking my own erection, or so he’d hinted–_ before kissing and returning to put it down again, gently, on my side.

I felt Red’s fingers were slightly brushing my own ones with much intention after _–to do it with me–_ for seconds, before the older boy’s body moved a bit upward, and putting both of his hands down on my head’s side, with his elbows supporting; trapping me and not going to let me go. Red then made a lusty gaze over me for minutes, then brushing my bangs with one of his _–quite warm and sweaty–_ hands, gently, and swiped it back to the back of my ear, before smiling again.

Seeing how Red reacted _–and how he kind of flirted with me that way–_ from, making me even more embarrassed, I bit my lower lip and turned to look at the older boy, with both of my golden orbs locked with his grey ones, and questioning him with,

“Say, I wanted to do it, but your mom is downstairs. Do you think it is _wise_ to do it here…?”

Red was blinking in surprise _–half in awe–_ after hearing my question, then stifled a laugh.

“You asked that after we’ve done it? Are you _serious,_ Gold?”

I then felt my face was burning with embarrassment from Red’s questions, which was thrown back; realizing it was almost the same with what happened on the cavern, only, for that time I was the one who made Red angered, from my laughs, and the situation was different by then. I then shot a glance on Red’s prefect-formed tent, and brushed my legs to it. Red made a small moan from, almost falling to the top of my body as I kept brushing it teasingly, with a pause for seconds and slight nudge from time to time, after; Red probably almost losing himself from the pleasure, as well. I then grinned _–cheekily–_ as I replied.

“Well, now that you’re asking. I’m quite serious, Red. Do you think it was wise to do it, hmmm? What’s more, _can you_ hold your moan back, as well?”

Red then stopped moaning altogether, inhaling a lot of airs before turning to plant his piercing gaze over me. Red then made a devious grin, and replying with,

“Hmm, I do think I could hold it back. _Way better than you_ , if I must admit.” Red said before planting a fast kiss on my temple.

I felt myself blushing _–quite from embarrassment and Red’s mocking or challenge–_ and then flipped myself back, with stomach down on the mattress, and then turning to take my jacket from the floor. Red was surprised at the sudden motion, before shifting a bit, grinning and planting a kiss on my back. I shivered once I felt Red’s lips was back on my shoulders, trailing down the lines and stopping entirely once he was on my hips. I was then taking the pink bottle out from my jacket, and turned around to face Red, once I was quite ready.

“Stop teasing me, Red. And here. I guess I… _accept your challenge_. If you meant to say that as a challenge before. Anyway, let’s see who could and couldn’t hold it until the last minutes.” I said, grinning deviously, giving the pink bottle to the older boy.

Red was widened eyed at first before smirking evenly, accepting the bottle and immediately twisted the cap open, and replying with,

“Hmm. _Sure thing, Gold_. I hope you won’t regret it _–your decision–_ though.”

“I won’t. I won’t.” I replied jokingly, giving small smooch of Red’s lips while I was having the chance.

Red was by then smiling sweetly, before pouring a lot of lubes back on the palm of his hands again. He then leaned closer to one of my ears and whispering with his low and sexy voice.

“Then _get ready_.”

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

The next few minutes, or hours, perhaps, the bedroom was filled with mostly muffled moans, erratic breathes or the slick sound coming from Red’s fingers. We’re also stripped ourselves to none, just skins meeting skins, feeling the bodily warmth and how the bedroom was getting quite heated up from. And I regretted my earlier decision on challenging Red, somehow, because of what he did for the next few minutes after it was set.

I was flipped back, with my stomach on the top of the mattress, with Red’s finger coming in and out from my entrance, slicked with the lubes I’ve bought from Viridian’s Poke Mart, and making me whimpered evenly whenever Red thrust his finger in and poking at my sweet spot endlessly.

“R-Red…! Stop, stop this challenge already, I-I ahh!”

I then heard a small movement coming from my back, before a small nibbling on my shoulder made me gasped again, matched evenly with Red’s sudden thrust. I clenched shut both of my eyes once I felt Red’s moving to the side of my ear _–couldn’t help myself whenever Red whispered like that, or I’ll came immediately–_ whispering,

“I thought you won’t regret your decision… _Gold?_ ” Red asked with a small throaty chuckle.

“I… I give up. It’s just you kept poking on-ah!”

“ _Poking_ on what?”

I then tilted my head a bit, to frown and make a flustered expression at Red _–for not knowing how to explain, and so embarrassing to be explained, even–_ and getting a smirk from the older boy. Red then planted a small kiss on my nape, licking at it slightly, before biting at it with much force with his teeth after, possibly leaving visible love bites there.

And at that time, I accidently let out a loud moan from, shuddering as I saw Red immediately shoved his fingers to the inside of my mouth later, to be bitten on. I hitched a gasp once I felt an intrusion to my mouth, slightly tilted my head to look at the older boy; questioning him.

“ _Shhh,_ Gold. My mother is downstairs.”

 I then cocked one of my eyebrows, before letting out a muffle, which made Red’s quite surprised at first, before letting his fingers out again, letting me to talk; or reply.

“And _whose_ fault was it? I think I’ve said that it isn’t wise-“

“But it’s _exciting_ , don’t you think so too, _hmm?_ ”

I immediately made a gape at Red once he interrupted with that question. I was about to question Red on what he was implying to, just to be startled by then sudden intrusion coming through my entrance again, making me lose my mind, for feeling out the pleasures coming back and forth; from Red’s full of lubes and slick finger. I kept moaning after that, for who knows how long, before I lost my own control and threw my head to the mattress below, clenched shut both of my eyes, shuddering greatly and releasing myself, immediately after Red’s last strong and deep thrust to my hilt.

I felt Red was immediately helping me to release myself with his strong rubbing from my shaft after, making me released everything, for sure, before feeling my body weakened and collapsed on the mattress after. I gasped for few times for airs before feeling the comfortable sheet below and leaned my cheeks on it, and staying still to enjoy the afterglow.

I knew I was bathing myself to my own milk boy, but then again it didn’t matter, since the feeling after releasing yourself was the best. I then tried to calm my nerves down for breathing slowly, though, Red’s sudden movement, at how he shifted his and my body, and coming with something poking to my entrance made me gasped from, opening both of my eyes immediately, and shot an immediate look to what was being pressed between my legs; observing it at the same time.

“R-Red…” I said simply, with a swallowed gasp and gulped my own saliva, looking at his huge and ready to ram mercilessly; if he decided to do it like that, at that moment.

“So, Gold… How was the _preparation?_ ” Red asked as he positioned himself to inch closer, with one of his hands on his own erection, slightly pouring over the lubes over it, and pumping it all the while teasingly poked it to my entrance.

I gasped whenever Red did that teasing momentarily after, and making a growl once I got the timing to answer him.

“ _What preparation?_ ” I asked again, and hitched a gasp once one of Red’s hands found its way to my nubs, and flicking at it teasingly.

“Remember your story? _About how you came with lubes in the first place, Gold_. Also, how was it? Does it feel exactly like what the store clerk had described? Or if I should be clear about it… does it match exactly with how the store clerk explained on _how to use it for preparation_ , hmm?” Red asked as he made a grin.

I felt myself blushing furiously as Red questioned me, making me recalling the _oh-so-embarrassing_ experience I’ve ever had on the Department Store back then. I then made a _‘tch’_ sound before averting my eyes from Red and pouting. Red chuckled from my reaction as he then suddenly pushed the tip in, making me elicited a moan from the sudden _–strange and pleasure-full of–_ intrusion. Red then pushed himself evenly when his erection was already pushed halfway to the inside, before stopping immediately, and leaning his face closer to mine, leaving a soft kiss on my temple.

“I love you, Gold. You don’t have to overthink about what the store clerk said. Moreover, I am _very sure_ our preparation is way much better than how he described.” Red said with a chuckle.

“Who overthinks about it, anyway? _Gee, Red_. And how come you’re so sure about our preparation is way much better-ah!”

I was suddenly interrupted as I felt Red’s erection already on the move again and pushed even deeper, as he then pulled back slightly _–readying himself to push it again, I realized–_ and going to thrust it again, deeper and deeper until it hit the hilt on my entrance, which immediately made me lose my senses with a gasp. I then shuddered and arched my back once I felt Red’s hardening one was already and throbbing on my inside, and how he perfectly hit my sweet spot while he was at it.

The frictions coming from Red’s throbbing erection, too, made my head getting quite dizzied from, and feeling how the vibrations spread through my whole body, setting me on fire. I then put one of my hands on Red’s shoulder and grabbing at it like my life depends on it; preparing myself if Red was about to ram inside, which didn’t happened, thankfully. Red then made a small smile before starting to thrust himself, quite slowly at first; to made sure I was adjusting and could coop up with him after, per usual, like what we’ve did back in the cavern.

I saw how Red smiled while he was moving himself, how his grey eyes sparkled with happiness, sweats trailing down from his forehead to his cheeks, and ended up on his jawline. And I noticed on how some of it made his bangs becoming wet _–and it made him looked so damn masculine, I admit–_ as he thrust himself to my inside, still steady, before talking,

“I just know from your reaction. You’re exactly enjoying this way much more than me. And how- _ah!_ ”

Red then clenched shut his eyes, stopping as a small moan escaped his lips, once I squeezed his insides. I then grinned from.

“Stop talking, Red, and _just_ move, will ya? Also, just drop our previous challenge, yeah? I’m not asking, but _commanding_ you to. Heehee” I asked again as I felt Red was then came back to his senses, smiling a little before starting to thrust himself again.

I moaned once I felt Red was suddenly revenging himself with a deep thrust to my hilt the second after _–and to the sweet spot at the same time–_ and how it made me moaned even more, to almost screaming. I saw how Red was smirking as he heard my moaning, before leaning to my face and kissed me, from once, to twice and still. What’s more, with a combination of flicking his tongue back and forth; from my lips and to the inside of my mouth, from time to time, again and again, which was more than enough to make me came.

Thankfully, Red’s following kisses on my lips made me could held myself in check _–to have something to seal my mouth with, at the same time, or I would made his mother came upstairs because of my incoming screams–_ as I kept making muffled moans after, whenever Red pulled himself slowly out from, and immediately ramming himself deeply once he was thrusting again to my inside, again. Red was doing it for few times at first, before keeping on doing that _–because of my response coming from–_ until I felt like I was going to lose my head while I was still connected to the older boy, making erratic breaths and clinging on Red’s shoulder after.

Not long, though, Red’s free hand was suddenly found its way on my nubs, rubbing it at the same time while he was ramming himself to my inside. I hitched a gasp at first before making louder moans to Red’s mouth, which made the older boy’s lips edged upwards; he smirked. Red then kept on doing that while he was still thrusting, from steady to ramming even more with more added strength, making our skins slapped against each other _–there were even sexy sound of wetness that followed, probably from the lube–_ and how my body was being pushed back onto the mattress even more, from Red’s weights and continuous ramming to my inside.

As Red had his suddenly paced-up thrusting, I felt I was almost releasing my lips from the older boy _–frightened by a slip of moan from me–_ but was caught on by the older boy after, with one of his hands being pressed on the back my head, with small ruffling and rubbing; to kept Red’s and my kisses still, and to made me relaxed a bit. I made a small sigh as I felt Red’s quick observation and being thankful to him for that; for preventing the worst scenario.

After few minutes passed, I suddenly felt I was already on the edge, and somehow releasing my kisses from the older boy, almost too frequent, from time to time _–to gasp for air or being uncomfortable–_ before meeting our lips again _–Red was the one who initiated the kisses whenever I released myself from–_ and making few small, but gentle kisses after.

By then, Red’s steady thrusts were suddenly turning into raging, or frantic movement _–uncontrollable for himself–_ and how he suddenly changed his movement into deeper and stronger thrusts to my inside; almost making me squished upon and might be able to be flung from, if I didn’t grab his shoulders. I even heard at how Red groaned and grunted from, or sometimes, making low growls over my lips as well. Red’s eyes too, were by then gleaming and looking at me like he was begging for something, and I smiled briefly once I knew what he meant; he wanted to release himself.

I was by then clenched shut both of my eyes, tensed up, and arched my back while wrapping both of my hands on Red’s shoulder tightly, then shuddering greatly, before releasing my whole milk boy, with a loud moan to Red’s mouth; making the older boy moaned from as well. I felt my muscles were tensed up momentarily before relaxing a moment, and just feeling tensed up again once I felt Red was by then speeding up and thrust his raging ones even deeper, with his lips still latched on mine.

_Right, Red hasn’t climaxed yet…_

Red was by then making low grunts, nibbling on my lower lip from time to time, before kissing me back on my lips, with his tongue coming through to the inside of my mouth, colliding with mine like some wild beast. Not long, the older boy then clenched shut both of his eyes and tensed up; he was about to come. I was by then stroking Red’s shoulder gently, and feeling how Red jutted his hips onward _–smacking our skins while he was at it, time to time–_ before the older boy’s climax came over his senses and released his whole to my inside, without any restraint.

I saw how Red then shuddered greatly, feeling his whole fresh and hot seeds coming straight to and washed over my inside, and how it made me felt quite giddy and pleasured from. The feeling when Red released himself made me shuddered as well, feeling his whole hot and warmth was being left and etched into me.

_Like he was leaving some sort of mark that I was his, belongs to him and all the similar meaning…_

I was by then stared blankly to Red’s face, gasping a bit as I waited for Red’s afterglow. And at the same time, enjoying his masculine _–and so hot–_ face. A moment after, Red’s opened both of his eyes, blinking for few times while still breathing heavily _–from his after-release–_ and turning to smile, ever so sweetly at me.

Red was then pulled himself out, eliciting a moan as I felt Red’s shaft was slowly leaving my insides, making me quite feeling strange _–and quite alien feeling–_ from; after the intercourse’s intrusion and how it left gaping from once being pulled out. I was by then breathing quite heavily as well, adjusting my inside for few seconds before reaching my both of my hands to cup Red’s cheeks, slowly.

“Hey, Red. You know I love you, right?”

Red then blinked for seconds as he stayed still on the top of me after, before replying with,

“Yes. I know. What’s wrong, Gold?”

I then shook my head as he asked me back; saying it was alright, just asking. Red was blinking at first, unmoving and trying to observe me; taking a look at my eyes without batting an eyelashes. Not getting any answers, Red was by not long, leaned himself to my side, and stayed there as he then wrapped both of his hands on my waist. I also saw how the older boy was watching me with both of his eyes sparkling, whenever our orbs _–accidentally or intentionally–_ met.

Red’s eyes were then had its gleam on the surface again, making me looking back at the older boy with the same look. The two of us then stayed like that for few minutes, without anyone talking first, or even dared to break the comfortable silence that was being shared between us.

_We simply enjoyed each other’s company after the whole long journeys, the sharing, and the moments we had back in the cavern. I understand this, and I didn’t wish to break it, not when we were already this close..._

I then noticed the older boy seemed to be waiting for my replies, at that moment as well _–Red was making a piercing and long look to me–_ making me quite aware from and decided to think first, before telling him what was in my thoughts.

_I guess I’d have to answer him first, then…_

“Nothing’s wrong, Red. It’s just… I wanted you to know, that’s all.” I said, slightly closing my eyes and shrugging my shoulders.

Red was by then blinking _–being confused at–_ momentarily before making a small smile at me. The older boy seemed to be wanted to ask me further, but then decided to drop it and be silent _–seemingly to understand that I didn’t have any intentions, just wanted to tell him–_ with one of his hands unwrapping my waist and looking for my own hands, tugging at it, before entwining our fingers gently. I then directed my eyes to look at Red’s fingers, smiling briefly before questioning him again,

“Say, Red. What about our planned journey to Kanto? Are we going to one, after this?”

Red blinked for seconds, before a smile tugged on his lips. Red then leaned closer until our foreheads touched, feeling his fringe brushed with mine, and replied with a grin.

“Nah, no. I don’t think you would want to go for a journey, not after the whole intercourse we had; your hips must be sore. We’ll just put it down to tomorrow, when we’re good enough to go. And, the winner of this challenge _is me._ I could suppress my moan way much better than you, just like what I’ve said, right?”

I felt my blushes were suddenly back as Red mentioned the _‘challenge’_ we’ve had.

“Wa-wait. I thought I told you to _drop_ it!”

“But I didn’t reply with a yes, so it’s my _win._ ” Red replied again with a smile.

I then growled lowly as Red seemed to be keen on his idea to have this moan challenge, or something. Red also made that amused face when I made a pained expression over his tease.

 _What a tease_.

Not long, I exhaled through my nose to saw the older boy still having his eyes gleaming and fixated on me.

“Yes, yes. _Your win_ , or whatever… Just don’t think I’m a coward because I dropped myself earlier, when I should be keeping up with your challenge.”

“You aren’t, Gold. And what’s more-“

“Nah-ah. Stop. Stop it, ‘kay? Let’s stop having this conversation and just continue about our journey, alright?” I said again, feeling my cheeks getting red in color, while I grasped Red’s fingers tightly.

Red then nodded momentarily _–observing over my expression and getting what I meant–_ before leaning in for a peck. Red then pulled himself away for an inch before whispering,

“Sure, Gold. So, what do you have in plan?”

I then hummed as Red asked me and threw a look over from the wall, to the ceilings, and ended up on the older boy. _I don’t actually have anything in a plan. I was just thinking of dragging back Red home and taking him with a journey was all I’ve ever thought before. I don’t really have anything planned for the future._ I then sighed before replying Red with a simple and short answer.

“I don’t know.”

Red was widened eyed at first, making a small gape briefly _–or so I’ve seen for seconds–_  before pulling himself back, and replying with a question again.

“You don’t…? Even though we’re-“

“No, I _don’t_ mean it as I don’t know what I’m saying. Even though I’ve dragged you from the cavern and from the ordeal I’ve been through-thing. I mean, I don’t know what to do aside from taking you to my house, introducing you as my boyfriend, and to the National Park and catching some new Pokemons you’d never met before. Heehee” I said, making a devious grin as I saw then Red made a small snort.

“I thought you were… Haa. Gold, well, I do think I wanted to have another journey to Kalos. What about that, then? Would you come with me, Gold? And if there are other new regions we could go on adventure about, too. And thank you for the kind thoughts of introducing me to your mother; saved me from a lot from the upcoming troubles.” Red said again with a wide smile over me.

I saw a rainbow forming behind Red’s back again as he said that. Well, I didn’t know what to say but nodding on as Red was making a happy expression. _I was glad that I could make Red felt happy over what I was doing._

“Sure, Red. Let’s do all that… after we’ve gone to Johto, then?”

Red was by then nodding with a smile, before leaning in for another kiss. Our kisses were agonizingly slow as Red kept on kissing me after, with several mumble of _‘I love you’_ , which getting another _‘yeah, me too’_ , from me. We then looked at each other for seconds, before chuckled evenly after we’ve had our kisses.

A minute or two, the two of us then blinked at each other momentarily, before our breathing was going to a matching pace for seconds, feeling our eyes were being half-lidded _–from exhaustion of our earlier intercourse–_ and yawned after. The two of us then looked at each other, again, and laughed evenly after.

“So, it’s a good night, now, Gold?” Red asked with a smirk.

I grinned before nodding, wrapping both my hands to the older boy’s waist, slightly moving my body to scoot even closer to the older boy, and stopped once my face was facing Red’s toned chest. I was by then leaning my face closer and sniffing Red’s scent for seconds before grinning evenly.

“Good night, Red.”

Red hummed as I said that, before returning to wrapped both of his hands to my waist as well _–completely–_ pulling me into a tight hug _–making me felt really secure–_ and closing both of our eyes later, lulling ourselves to sleep. I smiled as I inhaled more of Red’s body scent, reminding me of the New Bark Town, and how I knew I will always missed his scent. And then there was the feeling of realizing there would be another journey with Red later on, after we’ve recovered from our exhaustion, which added more into my own excitement to sleep early.

_Also the battles that were going to be faced upon –and to be expected– once we’re going to venture the other new regions, just like how we were starting out in the first place. But then again, there’s Red on my side. I wouldn’t be able to be scared or anything similar. Moreover, I was a Champion right after Red’s disappearance, and surely it would mean, I must be up for my responsibility, whenever and wherever. Challengers would be out there, and it would be endless challenges after challenges. And there might be even a day where I would battle Red, for sure._

_Then again, I am waiting for those days, with the two us walking side by side, through every single escalating problem, and to venture the endless world-full of Pokemons. With happiness and exciting moments, together with Red, with our Pokemons on our side._

_And the last thing I should add, I will love Red for everything I have for him, and so he is. He knows I love him, after all. Our love will last together, that, I’m sure._

_G O L D_

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished it, yes? This is the continuation of the lubes story and there came in Red's teasing. I hoped I really pulled off Red's character well for the latest chapter. Red's politeness and teasing, I mean ;D
> 
> There's only one more chapter left, before I started to write another new fiction! Still in Pokemon Fandoms, for sure.  
> The next chapter would be more... like a fluffy side thing, aside from taking Red down from the mountain. Or maybe, you could say, if there's an alternate ending, that's what you call it. But either way, it could be a fluffy side-story-A-Ahem.
> 
> Then again, anyway, leave some kudos to let me know, if you liked the story so far~ :D And the spoiler for the new fics would be on the next chap's (last chapter) notes as well, so... see you around! ;D


	10. Present Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the last chapter is already out! This is set on the present time, and I've changed the story in a slightest bit compared to what I have initiated to write about. Anyway, just scroll down and read the endings! Fluffy-guaranteed! ;D

“How come and when did you write all of our stories of how we loved each other, and putting all of this long and overly imbued with love-into stories into a diary, Gold? And to be honest, this is _too detailed_ to certain extent. Surely you didn’t write this in just a certain day, remembering everything. Hmm?”

Red suddenly asks out of the blue when we are walking slowly, treading back from the National Park, to Violet City, and about to return to my house, out on the broad daylight on the road, one day. I blink first, twice, and thrice before trying to understand what Red means and of his question, and took a notice of something that seem to be overly familiar item that Red is looking at, without batting an eye as he focused on reading the words that seems to be longer and longer as the paper flips.

I then try to observe at what Red has in one of his hands, trying to remember what is it that I am forgetting about, and trying to recall the item; since it seems to be overly familiar to be ignored and seems to be one of my important items. I suddenly scream my lungs out _–after a moment pass–_ when I _realize it is my diary_ that is being in Red’s possession.

I then jump to the older boy’s side, trying to snatch my diary from his hand, just getting myself a small catch on my wrist and being pulled over to the older boy’s side, bumping my face to his chest once Red is having the chance. Feeling my nose hurts from the sudden force, I tilt my head a bit, just to see Red is having something mischievous going on the inside of his head.

I see how Red has his grins on the side of his lips and both of his piercing eyes sparkles as look at me, per usual.

“So…?” Red asks again as he pulls me, trying to get the information out from my mouth.

I bite my lower lip as I see Red is having the upper hand, and making a pout once I feel I didn’t have the chance to run away or even planning to have one.

“Well… That’s a secret?” I ask as I see Red is making an _unsatisfied-with-my answer_ -face later.

I then gulp down my own saliva for a moment before clearing my own throat and answering him with much stutters at first.

_There will be no running away from Red, not when he is making that kind of face._

“… Well, uh. I… write it down when… we’re spending the days outside, and sometimes when it was after our intercourse. I tried to recall and wanting to cherish every single memories I had back then, so I actually bought a diary when I was out one day, without you, Red. And I started to write some after I went home, just to be… recalled upon once I forgot about it or anything.” I say, feeling my blushes forming on the side of my cheeks.

I then hear at how Red chuckling evenly. I glare both of my eyes to the older boy, just getting another loud laugh to my face.

“I see. But I’m always _right by your side_ , what is it that you’re _so scared to be forgotten_ about, hmm? Even if you’re forgetting it, we could always just _go to the main course_ and do it all over, right, Gold?”

I then blink twice, heat starting to spread even more to my ears, as I’m feeling my face is becoming hotter, before answering Red simply with,

“Our moments.”

“What _moments_ , exactly?” Red asks again as he leans closer to my face, making a grin while he is just an inch closer to my lips.

I bit my lower lip as I plant a longing look to the older boy’s, making a shy answer after.

“Our… _you know, I love you_ …. Moments.”

Red is laughing loudly after, making me feeling like I am an idiot to answer him with that.

_But hey, I don’t think my answer is anything wrong. Or do I…? Either way, it is too embarrassing to answer Red’s question, so I’ll just answer him with that; it explains everything._

“That doesn’t answer my questions at all, Gold! But…” Red trails off as he let my wrist go and reaching up his hand to my cheeks, grazing his fingers slowly as he make a small smile.

“I know you love me. _That’s all I need to know_.” Red answers me as he then planted a soft and long kiss over my lips after.

I am about to smack the older boy when he isn’t pulling a minute after, out in the broad daylight, with that so out of the world-hot kisses, enough to make my knees turning weak from. But when Red suddenly pulls himself away from, I make a sigh in relief and put the idea off, then staring off in the distance; to check if there was anyone nearby. Red notices this _–of how I am being wary of people’s stares and out in the public–_ and then continues with a grin again.

“Well, thanks for all the description about me being _masculine,_ Gold. And oh, you should probably add more about your lubes story here. I am quite curious on what the store clerk said to you-“

I immediately snatch the diary away from Red’s hand as the older boy starts to slack his form and lower his guard down _–_ _with his index finger pointing over my diary, whilst the other hand hold it with relaxed grip–_ and making a run for it once the older boy realizes that I had already took off, to my house’s direction.

As I ran first, I hear about how Red is actually snickering from my back as he chases after me, hands trying to whip my diary off my hands _–which I am glad to have a good reflex to avoid Red’s snatching from time to time–_ in order to take the diary away from, trying to tease me as he read the rest of it, and in a hurry to return to my house, as well.

“Like hell I will write it down, Red! And, Red, the first one to get to my house first _gets to lead on the bed_ , and if I win, you can’t order me around to write stuffs!” I said while glancing to my back with a mocking face over the older boy; with tongue being lolled out.

Red seems to register on what I’ve say, then making a grin as he ran on my back, pacing slowly at first before bursting first and immediately dashing ahead of me; forgetting about the diary entirely, and replaced by the sudden thought of leading on the bed. Realizing that I am about to fall behind, I then run with all my might before keeping up with the older boy, and to his side.

Once we’re matching on side by side, we are shoving at each other’s arms to shoulders, to make the others fall down and be losing, but getting none to fall as we burst our way through, until we actually reach the front of my house, and stopping once we’re already at the door. We are standing there for few minutes with both our chests and shoulders heaving up and down after, without anyone to speak first as we try to inhale more airs and relaxing our muscles; from the exhaustion of running all the way from Violet City and all that thrilling competition we’d just start upon outbursts, and if I had to add more: teasing.

The two of us then look at each other with confusions, one eyebrow being arch up, before laughing evenly. I then punch Red’s shoulder lightly, making Red stop his laugh and makes a warm expression towards me.

“Well, now it seems to be a tie, Gold. Do I get to _lead today?_ Hmm?” Red says with a smile.

“Yeah, it seems so. Huh. Well anyway, I love you. If you want to lead as usual then, I’m cool with it. I can always try to lead when you’re busy with me, too, anyway. Heehee.” I say as I then lean closer to the older boy’s side and pulling a soft kiss.

Red looks surprised at first, but eventually followed on what I am doing to him, then returning my kiss with an agonizingly slow, yet deep kisses. Once we are done, we immediately pull ourselves over and turn to look at the front door. The two of us then glance at each other, smirking, before knocking at the door, greeting my mom upon our return and to the inside, after.

_After this, we’re probably going to have another round, once Red had read this part._

・。・。「レッド・ゴールド」***

G O L D. PS - _Well, anyway, Red, when you’ve read this, just don’t try to bring the topic about the department store clerk again or I’ll hit you._

R E D. PS - _I will. I will always try to remind you about your embarrassing moments. I love you, Gold, after all. :)_

**G O L D. PS - You know I love you. END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? This is one short side story intended, more about Gold and Red. This could also set after reading the fiction I've written back then, with the title of [Hey, I love You].
> 
> And so, ahem, this note, exactly. I should announce about what I'm working on next, yes? And apparently I've been working on it and I'm writing two fictions at once. (and the reason why I'm so late on posting this fic) One is Tensaishipping/Ishishipping [Steven/Brendan] or [Steven/Ruby], using gameverse. And the other is The Last Remnant [David Nassau/Rush Sykes]. Different fandoms, yes. ;D I might be writing more of Stokeshipping [Volkner/Lucas] if I'd get the chances, just wait for the announcement. Another fandoms I'm having interest is... Blacksquareshipping [Touya/Nate].
> 
> But then again, just wait until the next post. You'll know what I've written then.
> 
> And thank you for all the readers out there who had been supporting me all this whole time, your lovely and improve-intended comments, and also, the lovely kudos. Knowing there were much reader out there who still awaited for the fictions, I shall do my best to write and update them as usual. I know it seems to be taking longer, but longer means long stories! ;D
> 
> And hey, leave some kudos if you liked the story so far. Just to let me know that you loved it ;D Or maybe some comments to keep me on the go! Hahaha! Also, see you on the next fic, on the author's note, as usual! ;D/

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, it was quite long, wasn't it? I was thinking of writing a more detailed scenes (and Gold's feelings, if possible) and there we go. Hopefully this was... enough for covering the next in-coming-chapter ;D Remind you, the content would be verrry different than the first fiction I was working for. If you've read it this far, then, hey, wait up for the next one~ ;D


End file.
